


Finding Control

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Belts, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cages, Cock Slapping, Collars, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Dick Pics, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Double Life, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flogging, Gags, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Leashes, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Pool Sex, Pool Table Sex, Public Humiliation, Restraints, Riding, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Character, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Brian Littrell is leading a double life. When he’s home, he routinely spends time at The Domain, a fetish club on the outskirts of town. His wife is aware of his “alone time,” but his son is not. When Baylee finds out where his father spends his time, he begins to question his own desires. Would this club give him the control he feels he lacks in his life?While he’s there, he meets Devon Long, another submissive of his dominant. Their relationship begins under their dominant’s watchful eye but quickly escalates. Could this other young man help Baylee find more than just what he thought he was looking for? Will he experience the freedom that comes from finding control?
Relationships: Baylee Littrell/Original Male Character, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by ONE PHOTO!
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. But DAMN! Okay, I've met Baylee and Leighanne. But still. No harm meant.

[ ](https://imgur.com/aI1q5DP)

Brian took his time laying out what he was going to wear. He ran his hand down the black tank top. Maybe he’d surprise her tonight. Slowly he stripped from his street clothes and poured himself into the black leather pants. He pulled the simple tank over his head and then pulled on the fingerless gloves. He smiled as he flexed his fingers. What Nick wouldn’t give to see him with the gloves on. They were very similar to the ones Nick had worn on tour the last time. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he glanced in the mirror. He grabbed the black bandana on the dresser and carefully tied it around his head. Again, he was reminded of a tour costume. He smiled, knowing that just about everything he wore here at The Domain he had simply found in his closet; he just had to do some digging.

He stared at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the closet door satisfied. He took a deep breath, before walking out of the upstairs bedroom and heading down the back stairs and even further down to his preferred room in the basement. Stopping in the hallway outside the room, he took a minute to center himself. He tried not to think about what anyone else would say if they knew what he did with his Saturday nights every other week when he was home. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the doorknob and waited a moment before turning it. He hoped she was ready.

Slowly opening the door, he stopped right inside and stared. There in the middle of the room was a single black folding chair and a small table. The table held a newly opened bottle of champagne and a filled champagne flute. Sitting in the chair with her legs crossed at the knee and her head turned towards the floor was a woman that was definitely not Brian’s wife. She was the complete opposite of the tall blonde woman he had at home. She was petite with short dark hair. She wore a black mask that covered the top portion of her face. She glanced at him as he closed the door then quickly averted her eyes. Brian smiled as he approached, seeing she was in a black lace bra and thong. He knew he was going to spend the next hour becoming slowly more intoxicated and likely more and more verbal with this woman. He reached out and took the glass in his left hand. The woman still didn’t move. Carefully he stroked her cheek before sliding his hand through her short hair and grabbing it roughly. He pulled her head back to look at him as he whispered, “Very good, my little pet.” She gasped before he pressed his lips to hers.

Pulling away from her and releasing her hair, he walked around the chair and stopped behind her. Taking a drink of his champagne he ran a hand down the middle of her chest. Sliding his hand back up to her neck, she tipped her head back. They made eye contact and Brian firmly pushed her shoulder, forcing her off the chair and onto the floor. Walking back around, he watched as the woman at his feet slowly rolled over and sat up. Brian slid into the chair and looked down at her.

She looked up at him with her dark eyes, her breathing shallow as she waited for his instructions. Without a word, he finished his glass and held it out. She slowly crawled over to the table, stood up on her knees and poured him another glass. He took a slow drink as she crawled around in front of him. Looking down at her, he said softly, “Come ‘ere, my little pet.” She got up off the floor and quickly straddled his lap, placing her hands on his hips as she did so. Using his free hand, Brian grabbed her chin and held her face still so he was looking directly into her dark eyes. “You understand why this has to be completely confidential, correct?”

She took a breath and answered, “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he told her, releasing her chin and taking a slow drink. He felt her grind slowly against him and he shook his head. “I know you want to,” he said softly, his free hand slipping around her back. He trailed his fingers up and undid the clasp on her bra. “Not yet,” he said. The straps slowly slid down her shoulders and she lifted one hand at a time from his hips, letting the material fall to the floor beneath them. He reached up and slowly traced his hand down her exposed breast. “I know the slut that you are, my little pet. You serve many masters. But tell me,” he paused to take a drink of his champagne, “do you get off on your own?”

She tipped her head back momentarily at the contact before looking at him again. “If I’m allowed, sir,” she said plainly.

Brian inhaled sharply at her statement and fought to control himself. “Show me,” he demanded, pushing her off of his lap and standing up. He set his glass down on the table and pulled at her panties, sliding them down her legs. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around and pushed her into the chair. He watched as she slid to the edge of the chair, leaned back and spread her legs. Brian had to literally bite his lip to keep from breaking his character as he watched her use one hand to spread her folds while the middle finger of her right hand dipped inside her already dripping hole before sliding up to her clit and slowly started circling. He watched as she continued to pleasure herself, her head slowly tipping back. Walking around, he stopped to take a drink of his champagne before coming around behind her. Slipping his hand into her hair, he whispered, “Open your eyes, my little slut of a pet.” He stood there and watched her breathe a second before opening her eyes and looking at him. She continued to pleasure herself, her eyes locked with his darkened blue ones, her mouth slightly open. “Fuck,” he breathed, as she moaned slightly. “I want your mouth on me,” he stated.

The woman in the chair froze. If she didn’t comply with his demands, how severe would her punishment be? But she knew anything beyond hands was technically forbidden. Knowing her punishment wouldn’t just be from the man before her if she didn’t fulfill his demands, she quickly got up from the chair and moved around in front of her charge. Dropping to her knees in front of him, she ran her hand over the bludge in his pants. Glancing up at him, he nodded slightly as she undid his pants and slid his erection out. She gripped his hardness and gently caressed him as she blew softly on the tip. Brian sucked in a ragged breath, cursed, and reached for her hair. The second her lips touched him, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He didn’t really care at that moment. He kept both his hands snarled in her hair as she moved her mouth on him. “Oh, you little slut,” he groaned. When she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft, he about lost it then. “Fuck, girl,” he moaned. He tightened his grip on her hair as she continued to suck on him. His breathing was shallow and he moaned, shooting his seed down her throat. Panting, he taunted, “Yeah, slut, drink it in.”

When she pulled back from him, she gently tucked him back into his pants and looked up at him. Licking her lips slowly, she was surprised when he reached down and pulled her to her feet. She gasped as he walked her slowly backward. She stopped with her back against the wall. “You have a pretty dirty little mouth,” he told her, holding her chin. He slowly ran a hand down her body. “But I wonder,” he whispered, “how turned on you are?” His finger grazed her opening between her legs, feeling the moisture there. She gasped as he said, “Such a little slut you are. So wet.” His finger traced over her again before sliding inside. She moaned as he slowly probed her insides. He pulled completely away from her before slipping two fingers into her. She attempted to tip her head back, but he held her there, looking into her eyes. Her breath caught and she opened her mouth while rocking on his hand. Reaching up, she placed her hands on his shoulders. He didn’t stop her, instead, he used his thumb to gently rub over her clit. She squealed as he repeated the motion a few times.

As he watched her come down, he slowly pulled his fingers from her and released her chin. She tossed her head back and somehow managed not to hit her head as she did so. As she tipped her head back towards her chest, Brian held up his two fingers to her lips. Without a word, she understood what he wanted and she took the two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them. A small smiled played on Brian’s lips as he watched her. As she let go of his fingers he took a step back. Reaching up, he placed his hand on her cheek and patted gently. “Such a good slut you are, my little pet.” Backing away from her, he turned and grabbed the champagne bottle. Taking a drink directly from it, he set it back down and pressed his body to hers against the wall. He pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he said quietly, “I’ll see you in two weeks, my little pet.”

* * *

She stood there against the wall, thoroughly confused. It took her a moment to get her breathing under control before she fished for the few clothes she had. Slipping the undergarments back on, she reached for the silk robe in the corner and put it on over top of what she currently had on. Sighing, she walked out the door and down the short hallway to the stairs leading to the main floor. She deposited the champagne flute in the sink for food utensils and the mask in the laundry basket and continued walking through the kitchen to the main living room. Entering the large open area with multiple couches and chairs, she searched the room frantically. Finally, she found the tall woman in the long maroon dress with long chocolate brown hair. She slid among the other two women standing near her and waited to be addressed.

“Kris,” the taller woman stated, “why have you not changed?”

The petite brunette gulped and ducked her head. “I’m sorry, Milady,” she whispered.

With a wave of her hand, the woman dismissed the other two standing near her. They bowed as they left and the woman took Kris’s hand. Lady Jennifer led the obviously shaken submissive to a couch and sat down beside her. “Tell me,” she said softly.

Taking a deep breath, Kris whispered, “I thought I did everything right, Milady.”

Lady Jennifer placed a hand on Kris’s bare knee. “He said you were amazing and that he was looking forward to next time.”

“Then why is he punishing me, Milady?”

Lady Jennifer’s features hardened. “Punishing you?”

Kris sniffed, trying to keep from crying. “He… he… he didn’t…”

Tipping her head, Lady Jennifer relaxed a moment. “He didn’t finish you off?” she asked and Kris nodded. Standing, Lady Jennifer took Kris’s hand and led her upstairs to her private suite. Closing and locking the door, she gestured towards the bed and headed towards a chest of drawers. Without a word, Kris stripped and climbed up on the bed, waiting. “I’m sorry, my child,” Lady Jennifer stated, opening one of the drawers. She pulled out a rabbit vibrator and turned it on momentarily to make sure it worked. Turning around, she took the purple toy in her hand and walked back to the bed. Sitting down next to the petite woman who had already leaned back, waiting patiently, Lady Jennifer reached up and stroked Kris’s hair. “This relationship is new to both of you,” she said softly. “He doesn’t know yet that you fear deprivation and see it as punishment.” She placed the toy at the woman’s opening and slowly inserted it.

Kris tipped her head back and moaned. Looking again at the dominatrix who was slowly inching the toy further into her body, she said, “I’m confused, Milady.”

“About?” She flicked the switch to on momentarily and the woman beside her tensed.

Gasping for breath, Kris said, “I thought I was only allowed to touch my clients, Milady.”

Slipping her hand over to the other woman’s body, she separated her folds momentarily to slide the prongs of the rabbit’s “ears” around her clit. Waiting a moment, she said, “He had you go down on him?” Again she flicked the switch on for a second and Kris groaned.

“Yes, Milady,” she panted, the vibrations stopping.

“My child,” she said plainly, adjusting the dial on the vibrator to a lower setting before turning it on and letting the vibrations take their hold on the smaller woman’s body. “If you knew how much he paid for a session with you…” she stated, watching the woman lean all the way back into the bed and become consumed by pleasure. “He is one of the few that you may do almost anything with. He was advised of what is allowed and what isn’t. If you are concerned, let me know.” The woman beside her groaned and writhed completely engrossed in what was happening to her body. Lady Jennifer watched for a moment as the little submissive screamed, overcome by pleasure. Reducing the setting, she gradually brought the woman down from her orgasm. Removing the sex toy from the woman’s body, she stood up and reached for a towel on top of the dresser. Carefully wiping the toy, she set it down on top of the towel as a reminder that it needed cleaning.

Kris slowly sat up on the bed and looked at the dominatrix. She slid off the end of the bed and crawled over to the woman. She kissed the top of her boots and sat back on her knees, whispering, “Thank you, Milady.”

Lady Jennifer nodded. “I’ll schedule a training session with him,” she said. “You may go.” She waved her hand, dismissing the woman who quickly stood and dressed before rushing out of the room and heading to go change.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian looked down at his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour.

> Your presence has been requested by Lady Jennifer.

Sighing, he headed into his closet and grabbed the small black duffle bag in the corner. He placed it on the bed and opened the zipper. While he was sorting his clothes, his wife entered their bedroom. Noticing the duffle bag laid out, she knew exactly where he was headed. “Why are you going this weekend? Weren’t you just there?” she asked. 

Looking up from his bag, he said, “I know. This wasn’t planned.”

“Then why are you going?” Leighanne asked from the doorway, her hand on her hip.

Brian walked over to her. “I have to,” he said. “When the Lady calls, you go.”

Leighanne shook her head slowly. “I don’t understand what she has over you.”

Coughing, Brian nearly laughed. Lady Jennifer held his entire world in her hands. If it ever got out what he was doing with his spare time… He tried not to think about it. He wasn’t even sure the rest of the group knew what he was into. “Just trust me, Leighanne. I have to go.” He zipped his duffle closed again and picked it up slinging it over his shoulder.

Realizing she wasn’t going to get an answer, she sighed, “Fine. Just don’t come home smelling of alcohol again.” Leighanne turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Brian slowly shook his head as he walked down the stairs and out to the garage to get in his car. He really had no idea as to why Lady Jennifer had requested his presence, but he knew he needed to be there.

Baylee stood at the window watching his father’s car back out of the driveway. It was a rare Saturday night that the teenager was actually home and not out with his friends. Hearing his mother enter the room, he turned. “Hey, Mom, where’s Dad going?”

Sighing, Leighanne wasn’t entirely sure what to say. “He had a meeting he needed to get to.”

“At nine o’clock at night?”

Leighanne shook her head. “You know your father. Always a night owl. He’ll be back later. Just don’t worry about him, okay?”

Baylee turned back to look out the window. He knew his father had meetings and everything due to work, but they had never been this late at night before. He couldn’t help but feel like something else was going on.

* * * 

Brian snagged his duffle, got out of his car, locked it and walked up the path to the front of the large house. Brian knew it was as large as his own, but specifically designed for what happened inside. Opening the door, he was met by a man about his own height with short brown hair. He was shirtless with a leather collar around his neck and wearing tight-fitting black shorts. Brian instantly recognized him as a submissive because he shrank back a step from Brian. “Mistress says to join her downstairs when you are ready, sir.”

Brian nodded his thanks and headed upstairs to his assigned room to change in. The sessions with Lady Jennifer were nothing new, but he hadn’t had one in a while. As the owner, Brian knew that even the dominates who worked for her submitted to her authority. Walking into the room and closing the door, he saw a note taped to the mirror.

> No ring. I don’t want you to hurt her.

Sighing, Brian began to dress for his encounter, deciding on black jeans and a tank, he tied the bandana around his head. Stopping to look at the note taped to the mirror, he grabbed it and pulled it down. Staring at it, he set it down on the dresser before him. Reading it a couple of times through, he silently spun the ring on his finger. He’d never been requested to take it off before. Sighing, he spun the ring off and slid it into his pocket. He took a breath and headed downstairs. 

Reaching the hallway in the basement, he stopped outside the door. Taking a breath, he opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he saw the chair and the table set up just like he liked it. There was another table nearby. Lady Jennifer stood next to the chair with her hand on the back of it. In the corner of the room was his little submissive, naked and kneeling, her head down, her hands on her head. “Thank you for joining me,” Lady Jennifer said. “Please, have a seat.” She gestured to the chair.

Sitting down, he waited and watched as the dominatrix walked around him. She handed him his champagne glass. “I know Kris is new to you,” she said. She waved a finger at the submissive in the corner. Kris crawled over and stopped in front of the woman and kissed the top of her boots. “I brought some things to help you,” she said to Brian indicating the second table she had set up. “See, Kris is one of the two submissives I keep here. You met Damien at the door.” She reached down and stroked her hair. “After Claire left, I knew you needed someone. I handpicked Kris for you. You will find her very willing to fulfill your every demand.” Brian took a drink and glanced over at Lady Jennifer. “One thing you’ve yet to find out about Kris is her tolerance. I understand your need to control with your words and your hands. You don’t like to inflict pain. That’s why I chose Kris for you. She is one of my more sexualized slaves.” Lady Jennifer looked down at the naked woman at her feet. “When was your last orgasm, my child?” she asked.

“Three days ago,” she whispered to the floor.

Lady Jennifer reached down and grabbed the woman’s short hair and pulled. “He can’t hear you.”

Kris gasped and tipped her head up. “Three days ago, Milady.”

Lady Jennifer smiled. “And tell me, what is going to happen if you come too soon tonight?”

Taking a ragged breath, Kris replied, “I can’t come again until I see Master Brian, Milady.”

Brian gasped at the idea of what Kris had said. His body ached to have this girl at his feet, but he knew he had to wait. His eyes wandered over to the table where he saw various vibrators, a couple of riding crops and some other various instruments he was anxious to try. He wondered what Lady Jennifer had planned. He finished his first glass and held it in his hand. He watched as the submissive on the floor glanced at him, looked up at Lady Jennifer, who nodded slightly, and then crawled over and refilled his glass. She crawled back over and sat at her mistress’s feet.

“Would you like Brian to get you off, my child?” Lady Jennifer asked.

Kris trembled with anticipation. “Yes, Milady.”

Nodding her head, the woman said softly, “You may go to him.”

“Thank you, Milady,” Kris whispered as she crawled over to Brian’s feet and sat there, waiting.

Brian looked down at the woman now sitting before him. He knew there was more to this than what he thought. He took a breath and waited. Glancing over at the dominatrix, still standing near him, he paused.

She smiled at him. “You have to be able to read her. You want to be able to control her, you must read her.”

Brian looked down at the submissive at his feet. He stared into her eyes and saw her shake slightly. He reached down and slid his hands into her hair. As she tried to look away from him, he pulled her back to look at him. “Oh my little pet,” he said softly. 

“Tonight is about you, my child,” Lady Jennifer added, looking down at the submissive. “Brian is very impressed with you.”

Brian watched as the woman beneath him trembled. He saw her hand move off her knee. Reaching down, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. “Not tonight my little slut,” he said. Holding her wrist in one hand and his glass in the other he walked her backward and pinned her against the wall. Lady Jennifer put a hand on Brian’s shoulder. Releasing her wrist, he held up one finger in front of her face. “Don’t move.”

“I have some things for you,” Lady Jennifer said. He turned around with Lady Jennifer’s arm still around him. “Let me tell you a few things about Kris. She loves her orgasms.” She spread her hand over the table. “I’ve brought several vibrators for you. She’ll like them.” Brian reached out and touched a set of metal clamps. “Labia clamps,” Lady Jennifer said. There were two pairs of them attached to chain loops that could be adjusted. Brian’s eyes landed on a pair of leather cuffs with a chain between them. Lady Jennifer reached over and picked them up. “Start with these.”

Brian smiled and took the cuffs and walked back over to his submissive against the wall, dangling them from his index finger. “Turn around, my little slut,” The woman obliged and spun around, presenting her wrists behind her back. Brian slid the cuffs around her wrists and tightened them just enough so that she couldn’t get out of them. He spun her around and held her chin.

“Would you like to hear her?” Lady Jennifer asked.

Brian turned around and saw that the dominatrix was indicating a few different gags. He shook his head at the gags and looked back at his submissive. “I wanna hear you scream,” he said to her face. “I wanna hear you beg for more, little slut.” He ran his hand down the middle of her chest and slid them between her legs. His fingers traced her slit. “You’re wet already, my slut,” his fingers dipped inside her. “You want this?” he asked.

She gasped as he ran his fingers over her again. “Yes, sir,” she moaned.

As he continued to tease her, Lady Jennifer stepped behind him. “I know you are good with your hands, but that will only get you so far with her.” She ran her hand down his shoulder and he gradually released the woman before him and placed his hand behind his back. She placed a small bullet vibrator in his hand. “Let me take your glass,” she said, as Brian slid the small vibrator around his hand. Brian finished his champagne quickly and handed the other woman his glass before turning his attention back to the petite brunette before him. “Although would love to let you play with her all night, I’ll let you do that next week. But let me give you a few finer points about this one. Yes, she loves her orgasms. She’ll get off multiple times if you let her. But I think for tonight, just one will be good enough.”

Kris whimpered before the two dominates. “Please, sir,” she begged.

Lady Jennifer stared at the submissive before her. “Were you invited to talk?” she asked softly.

Kris cowered at the statement. “No, Milady.”

Shaking her head slowly, she stared the submissive down. She spun one finger in the air and watched as Kris turned around and presented her wrists to her. Brian wasn’t sure what the dominatrix had up her sleeve when she undid the restraints but took a ragged breath as Kris turned around and she stated, “Hold yourself for him” Brian watched as the woman before him slid her feet slightly further apart and reached to the apex of her legs and gently pulled her folds apart. “The same effect can be accomplished with the clamps,” Lady Jennifer said in Brian’s ear. “It’s more pleasurable for her with them. Here’s what I want you to do, use the vibrator on her clit and your hand inside her.” Brian looked over at the woman standing near him. She nodded. “That’s why I said no ring,” she reaffirmed for him.

Taking a breath, Brian inched closer to his pet and carefully slid both his middle finger and ring finger inside her. She groaned at the sensation. Using his thumb, he flicked her nub and she gasped as he slowly started thrusting his fingers in her. In his other hand, he fumbled the small vibrator around until he found the on button. Pressing it with his thumb, he held it for a moment and watched her twitch in anticipation. He gently pressed it to her clit and she groaned. Trying to remember what his hands were supposed to be doing, he watched as she writhed against the wall, almost trying to pull away from him, but also pushing herself onto him. She was panting and squealing. He went to pull away, but Lady Jennifer put a hand on his back.

“Oh, no. Not yet. You’ll know, believe me,” she said softly.

Brian continued, gently moving the vibrator around and bending his fingers slightly inside her body. He heard her gasping, moaning. He felt her body begin to quiver beneath him. Her head tipped back against the wall and she screamed just simply a sound, no words.

Brian glanced behind him at the woman standing near him. She nodded slightly and Brian gently removed the vibrator from her skin. He slowly pulled his sticky fingers from her body. Stepping away, he watched as she let go of herself and pressed her back to the wall to keep from falling down.

Turning away from the pair, Lady Jennifer walked back over to the table with the champagne and refilled Brian’s glass. Handing it to him, she said, “Let her be. She’ll come to you in a minute. This is how she needs to be when you leave her otherwise she thinks she didn’t please you.”

Brian took his glass and sat down. “So she’s either got to be screaming or…” 

Lady Jennifer watched him a moment before answering. “She’ll either scream, gush or safeword out. That is her way. As I said, you can achieve multiple orgasms out of her. You just need to try.”

Brian glanced over at the woman who was sliding down the wall and beginning to crawl over to him. She settled herself at his feet and looked up at him. Smiling softly at her, he reached down and slid his hand into her hair. “Thank you, sir,” she stated.

“You have pleased me, my little pet,” he said quietly. “I will make sure you know this from now on.”

Lady Jennifer looked down on the pair. “My child, leave us. I have some things to discuss with Brian.”

“Yes, Milady,” Kris replied, crawling to her corner and finding her robe. Sliding it on, she quickly moved out of the room, head down, not making eye contact with either in the room.

As the door closed, Lady Jennifer looked down at Brian. “I know the ring is a difficult choice for you. But please know the damage that could be caused by it.” Brian nodded slowly. “Also, you have free reign of her body, should you choose to go there. Simply advise me before your sessions and I will make sure all precautions are taken.” Brian nodded again. “Now please, go home to your wife. I’m sure I’ve done enough to make her night… enjoyable.”

Brian smiled, finished his champagne and stood up. Bowing slightly to Lady Jennifer, he turned and headed out. Once back in his room to change his shirt, he reached into his pocket and dug out his ring. Placing it back on his finger, he sighed. He knew there would be no sex with Leighanne that night. She refused to touch him the nights he went out. He would sneak back into the house and sleep on the couch. Shaking his head as he left, he knew he was gonna end up in a cold shower before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian wasn’t entirely sure what was in store for him at his next visit to The Domain. He knew he had sent a message to Lady Jennifer saying he enjoyed his time and was hoping to experiment more with his pet. As he headed downstairs, hair tied back, shirt hanging out, he stopped on the main floor. One of the other doms was out “walking” his pet. It had taken Brian a little bit of time to get used to coming across others engaged in their fantasies. He knew this dominant, Michael, was one of the ones who worked for Lady Jennifer so the submissive on the floor was either paying for the humiliation or being punished.

Brian stopped in front of the pair. “Evening Michael,” he said.

“Brian,” Michael stated.

“New slave?” Brian asked glancing down at the young man on his hands and knees. He was in a near-full hood mask that only showed his eyes, mouth, and nose. He wore tight spandex shorts and crisscrossing black suspenders with spikes on them across his chest and back. He had a collar with a leash attached that Michael was holding. Michael nodded. “He’s a little young, isn’t he?”

Michael shook his head. “He’s legal. You know the Lady of the House checks these things.”

As the two doms were talking, they didn’t notice the submissive at their feet. He was shaking trying to stay in character.

“So why the show?” Brian asked.

Michael pulled the leash and the submissive picked his head up. “Little boy here got off in the shower this week when I specifically told him not to.” Sighing, the dominate added, “It’s now gonna take me longer to get him off tonight.” He looked down at the young man at his feet who had ducked his head. “But then again, maybe he wanted it that way.”

Brian smiled. The submissive beneath him coughed and Michael pulled the leash again. “Sorry, Brian,” Michael said, “I think I need to go take care of this little boy now.”

Brian nodded and watched as Michael “walked” his pet out of the hallway and towards the backyard. He knew the poolhouse was primarily set up for those who enjoyed pain. Brian shook his head as he headed downstairs to his little pet.

As he was led out to the poolhouse, the submissive tried to control what he was feeling. He had about choked when he saw and heard the second dominate come up. And then to have Michael tell him about why he was being punished about killed him. He had only coughed to cover the laugh that had bubbled up in him. If Michael only knew _who_ he was talking to and _who_ was at his feet…

* * *

Baylee Littrell had found out his father’s secret two months before his eighteenth birthday. He kept it to himself. But he was grateful his parents trusted him. He spent those two months before he turned eighteen researching. Two months after his birthday he had his first meeting with Lady Jennifer and his dominant, Michael. Everything had been laid out. His first session with Michael had been short and exhilarating. Michael had had him strip, stood him in a corner and made him wait. Michael eventually pulled him over his knee and paddled him. The pain had turned Baylee on so much that by the time the tears were falling from his eyes, he was screaming in ecstasy. He exploded all over Michael’s lap which caused the dominate male to push Baylee to the floor. It then became Michael’s express desire to get Baylee to that point at every session and to take longer and longer each time.

On this particular evening, Baylee had started his session admitting to Michael that he had gotten off in the shower yesterday even though he had been expressly forbidden to do so. Knowing Baylee got off on pain, he knew the humiliation would convince Baylee to follow directions. Only he couldn’t have known that Baylee’s father would be there. The fact that Brian was standing over him while his dominant ratted him out about it embarrassed the hell out of him. Baylee had recognized his father by his shoes and his voice had confirmed it. He tried to keep his sessions opposite his father’s so they wouldn’t have this chance meeting, but Michael had canceled the week before and rescheduled. Baylee had thought it would be okay being he saw his father heading out on an “off” week.

Getting back to their room in the poolhouse, Michael pulled Baylee to his feet. “Does little boy understand what he did?”

“Yes, Master,” Baylee whispered.

“Strip and get in the corner,” Michael demanded.

Following directions, Baylee removed his clothes and walked with his head down towards the corner. As he was standing there, he felt Michael unzip the mask from the back and slide it off his head, but he left the collar around his neck. He then grabbed Baylee’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his body. “Uh, uh, little boy,” Michael taunted. He placed Baylee’s hands on top of his blonde curls. “Since you like to play with yourself, you don’t get to.” Baylee gasped as Michael ran his hand down his back when he stepped away.

Baylee wasn’t sure how long he stood there while he waited for Michael. He was never entirely sure what it was that went on behind him, he just knew this was pretty routine.

After a few minutes, Baylee felt his dominant behind him. Grabbing his wrist, Michael pulled the young man out of the corner to the middle of the room. He pulled one of Baylee’s wrists above his head and began slowly attaching a leather handcuff to it. The handcuff was attached to a suspension bar. Michael had adjusted it so that the young man before him could still stand on the floor. He placed Baylee’s hand in the other cuff and let him stand there for a moment before doing anything.

Walking a slow circle around the young man, Michael stopped in front of him. He placed a leather-gloved hand on Baylee’s cheek. “Tell me,” Michael said to him, “why did you get off early?”

Baylee bit his lip and lowered his eyes to the ground. He mumbled something.

Reaching up, Michael grabbed Baylee’s curls and pulled his head up to look at him. “Say that again, little boy.”

Baylee gasped and looked into his dominant’s eyes. “I… I…” He stammered. “I heard my parents…” he gasped.

Michael smiled and ran a hand over his bald head. “Turned you on, did it?”

“Yes, Master,” Baylee whispered.

Running his hand down Baylee’s naked chest, he stopped at his navel. “Do you know why I wanted you not to get off this week?” Baylee shook his head. Michael reached down and grabbed him, squeezing him. “I want you so hard that you can’t wait for me to touch you.” He slid his hand further down, grabbing his sack and squeezing harder. “I want your balls so full of seed that you explode at the very thought of me touching you.” Baylee groaned.

Michael released him and stepped away, turning from Baylee he walked over to a small table. “You’ve been a very bad boy,” he said, running his hand over the various instruments. “And because of that,” he stated, picking up a flogger. He walked around behind the eighteen-year-old and traced the leather strands down his back. Baylee gasped at the gentle touch. Michael walked around and held the flogger by his leg. Baylee glanced down. “Because of that, little boy,” Michael continued, “you have to wait another week.” Michael slowly traced the tendrils up Baylee’s thigh and over his quickly appearing erection. He stood on his toes at the soft touch, pulling on the restraints on his wrists. “Uh uh, little boy,” Michael taunted. He removed the leather from Baylee’s skin and got right up next to him. His free hand slid down and deftly grazed the tip of Baylee causing him to moan. “And you’d better not disobey me this time, little boy,” he whispered. “Because it will be longer next time.”

Baylee groaned and shrank back, realizing his life was about to get really difficult. Not only had he not gotten what he had wanted this week, but next week was likely to be either extremely long or extremely short. Bowing his head, he whimpered, “Yes, Master,” as Michael reached up and slowly undid the restraints at his wrists.

“Now, go,” Michael growled, as Baylee collected his few clothes and headed towards the door. Baylee covered himself quickly and backed out of the door. Glancing around, he worried about getting changed and out before his dad was done. He practically raced to his small room in the poolhouse and changed back into his clothes before nearly running outside to his car. Sighing when he saw his father’s car several feet away from his truck, he quickly stowed his bag and tried to decide what to do. Part of him wanted to just get home. He was completely uncomfortable in his jeans, having been left hard by his master. He wanted to go jump in a cold shower and try to relax. But then, part of him wanted to confront his father. Reaching for a large hoodie in his front seat, Baylee threw on his own merchandise hoping to hide the erection he had bulging in his jeans. Leaning against his truck’s fender, he decided to wait for his dad to come out.

* * * 

Brian waited until his little submissive crawled over to him before he dismissed her. He finished his champagne and headed out to go get changed.

As he was walking to his car, Brian kept his head down. His duffle swung by his thigh. Glancing up at his car, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the tall frame of his son leaning on the car. Trying to collect his thoughts and figure out what to say, he slowly began moving towards his car again. “What are you doing here, Bay?” Brian asked as he approached.

“What is this place?” Baylee asked.

Fumbling with his keys, Brian found his key fob and unlocked his car. “It’s a fetish club.”

Baylee raised an eyebrow and moved a step away from his father’s car. “A what?”

Not really wanting to get into the finer points of what went on behind the doors of the house, he said, “Fetish club, Bubs. Google it.”

Baylee looked at his dad. “Like whips and chains?” Brian shrugged as he opened the back door of his car and tossed his duffle in it. “Does Mom know you’re here?”

Sighing, Brian replied, “Yes, Bubs, she does. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention to your mother that you know.”

“Why?”

Smiling, Brian patted his son’s arm. “She’d kill me if I introduced you to this… lifestyle.”


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Baylee headed out to go “be with his friends,” at least that was what he told his mom. He knew he was chancing running into his father again, but Michael had requested he show up. As he was inching his way out of the building, jogging pants and a large tee-shirt on his body to hopefully not put too much pressure on his marks, he reflected on his session. He started in the corner, as always. Lately, Michael was enjoying having Baylee restrained with his hands above his head. And being Baylee’s body was becoming conditioned to this, the mere fact of Michael putting him in the cuffs turned him on. He knew it likely wouldn’t go on much longer. Michael had built him up by simply blowing on his neck. Then came the flogger to his back and ass. He thought he was going to lose it then. The riding crop to his thighs did him in that night though. Michael had let him hang, spent and breathing heavy for a bit. He was grateful Michael had slathered his wounds though. It was going to be very difficult to drive home. He was actually looking forward to getting home and curling up in bed, though he knew he wouldn’t be falling asleep right away.

As Brian parked his car out front of the house, he thought he saw his son’s truck parked among the other vehicles there. He dismissed it as there were plenty of other trucks similar to his son’s out there on the road. Shaking his head, he grabbed his bag and headed inside. Walking in and glancing around the entryway, he saw a few women clustered together in a parlor and a few others coming down the stairs to his right. Looking straight out towards the back he froze. There was a tall young man in a tee-shirt and track pants shuffling towards the door. The mop of blonde curls gave him away instantly. “Baylee?” Brian asked.

The boy froze in his tracks and his head slowly lifted, his eyes meeting his father’s. He didn’t say anything before looking away again.

Brian said nothing more but merely cocked his head in the direction of a small hallway off the entryway. Baylee followed his father down the short hallway to a closed set of French doors he knew to be Lady Jennifer’s office. When given permission to enter, Brian turned to his son, held up one finger and said, “Stay put till I get back.” Baylee nodded silently, leaning up against the wall near the door. Without thinking about it, the young man had cornered himself. Brian turned the handle and saw the Lady sitting at her desk. She had her male submissive standing behind her.

Sitting up straighter, she sounded surprised as she said, “Is something wrong, Brian?”

Brian tilted his head and said quietly, “We need to talk.”

Lady Jennifer nodded and turned to Damien. “Go and tell Kris her session is canceled and she can meet me upstairs.”

Damien bowed and whispered, “Yes, Milady,” before sliding out the door.

Lady Jennifer held out her hand, indicating the chair in front of her desk. “Please,” she requested.

Brian knew better than to deny her. He sat on the edge of the chair. His anger was obviously apparent as the Lady had just canceled his session. That was always in the contract with the dominants, “Never go in angry.” He took a breath before finally being able to get words out. “Why is my son here?”

Lady Jennifer shook her head slightly. “Your son?”

Brian’s expression hardened. “Baylee.”

Smiling slightly, Lady Jennifer replied. “He’s obviously of age if he’s here. I didn’t know you two were related.”

“Who’s his dominant?” Brian asked coldly.

Leaning back, Lady Jennifer quietly folded her hands. “You know I can’t tell you that. If he hasn’t been forbidden to say, ask him.”

Brian closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He knew what she was saying was true. She never gave out any information on anyone. That was the only way he knew he was safe there. She only dealt with first names. Cash only. No addresses or phone numbers, only private email accounts that she set up. She never revealed who anyone was with. Sighing, he knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere. “Can you at least tell me if he’s ever been downstairs?”

Lady Jennifer shook her head. “You are one of only a handful of clients I have allowed in the basement. None of them are under twenty-one. You know that.” Brian breathed a small sigh before standing up. “Should I schedule Kris next week for you?”

Brian closed his eyes. “I can’t. I’m out of town next week. Make it two.”

Lady Jennifer smiled at him. “Very well. Two weeks then.”

Brian turned and walked out of the office, glanced at Baylee and motioned for the teenager to follow him outside. Baylee took his time getting to his father’s car. He almost knew what was going to be said. “I don’t want to alarm your mother,” Brian said quietly. “Meet me in the gym. Straight there. No detours.” Baylee closed his eyes and nodded silently. He watched as his father tossed his bag back in his car and climbed in. He stood there and watched as slowly the vehicle backed out of the spot and turned towards home. Baylee walked over to his truck and sighed as he climbed in, wincing at the pain. He knew his father was pissed at him and more so when he saw him come out of Lady Jennifer’s office. 

Baylee obeyed all the speed limits and stop signs and lights between The Domain and his house. He knew his father would beat him home. He didn’t care. His pain was intense and Michael had planned it that way. He had told him so as he was applying the salve to his wounds. He said it would help for a minute, but pressure would bring the pain back. He had wanted Baylee to go home and get off thinking of him. That was why Michael preferred his submissives to be young.

Parking his truck, Baylee sat behind the wheel a moment. He tipped his head back against the headrest and sighed. He groaned as he opened his door and slid out. This was going to be one of those times he just wanted to hide. He knew this was going to be exceptionally tough. Every time he went to move his arms, they ached the dull ache of having them above his head for a long period of time. Walking was still difficult as the whole of his body between his shoulder blades and his knees was bruised and still raw from the beating he had taken. And what he knew made it worse was that he was absolutely enjoying the aches and pains and it was starting to have its usual effect on him again.

Walking into the gym, he found his father already there, basketball dribbling by his feet. “Was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” Brian said cooly. Baylee just shook his head. He stood at the baseline and watched as his father walked a slow circle dribbling, the thudding of the ball echoing through the quiet building. Baylee remembered when he was younger and was in trouble. The echoing of the bounce would always get him to confess to whatever it was within a few minutes. It was his dad’s way. Always had been. He was a fidgeter when it came to talking about things. When they had first had “the talk” it had been there. But this time was different. Baylee could tell.

Brian walked another slow circle before stopping at the free-throw line and shooting. The ball sailed through the net with only a swish. “When?” he asked.

Baylee bit his lip as he gathered the ball and passed it to his dad. His game was always spot on when he was angry. “January,” he said softly.

Brian dribbled a minute before shooting again. “When did you find out?”

The questions were nonchalant, like a conversation. If anyone had walked in, they’d think that was all that was going on. No one would know that Brian was absolutely livid about finding his son there. Baylee winced as he passed the ball back to his father. “September,” he answered.

“Where?” Brian asked, taking and making another shot.

Baylee sighed and lowered his eyes as he tossed the ball in his dad’s direction. “Poolhouse,” he whispered.

It was Baylee’s answered that knocked the wind out of him, not the force of the ball. “Poolhouse?” he choked out. He watched as his son ran a hand through his curls and over his neck before he nodded. He spun the ball between his palms and bounced it a couple of times before once again taking a slow circle. Coming back to the line, he shot again, yet again making it. “Who’s your dom?”

Baylee held the ball a moment and stared at the ground before passing it to his father. “I can’t tell you. He won’t let me.”

Brian took a breath and held it. “He?” Baylee stared at his father, unblinking, waiting. “He?” he repeated. Brian took another breath and held the ball on his hip. “What am I gonna find on your computer?”

Baylee tipped his head. “I think you know already.”

“You can’t go back,” Brian finally said after a beat.

Baylee shook his head slowly. “You can’t stop me.” Before Brian could answer, Baylee added, “You don’t have any room to talk.”

Brian let the ball drop from his hand and slowly walked towards his son. Baylee backed up until he was pressed against the wall, his father right in front of him. He held his breath at the pain he was in. “I better not catch you there again,” Brian growled.

Closing his eyes and mustering the courage, Baylee replied, “Don’t worry, Dad, you won’t.” He then slid away and out the door racing to the back door of the house. He sprinted up the stairs to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Baylee placed his hands on the door, breathing hard as the pain sent shockwaves through his body. He slid his hands under the hem of his shirt intent on sliding it off. The fabric rubbing on his back caused him to gasp. Kicking off his shoes, he groaned as he knew all too well the pain was driving him mad. His dad had no idea what he had done when he backed him against that wall. In some strange way, it had just about sent Baylee into overdrive seeing his dad get all dominant and up in his face. He did know that his dad could never hurt anyone. He was almost positive about it after his reaction over the poolhouse comment. His dad may know what goes on out there, but he’d never set foot there. He’d likely never find out what his dad did there at The Domain, but he knew a few things now.

Baylee stripped his remaining clothes and glanced at the clock next to his bed. How had it been less than two hours since he had gotten off with Michael and here he was hard again? Bracing his shoulder against the wall, he let the pain fill him. Reaching down, he gripped his hardness and held his breath. He knew this was allowed, but after tonight, he was restricted until his next session. How he hated the restriction. He wanted to immerse himself in his collection, let his mind wander to new and exciting things that Michael might try on him. But he knew what that would do to him. Taking a ragged breath, he turned his body and pressed his upper back to the door as he slowly began to stroke himself, groaning softly.

Baylee bit his lip as the pain took him over the edge. He didn’t dare call out, not wanting to wake his mother down the hall. He always managed to keep quiet, except for those rare times when his parents weren’t home. Glancing down at his hand he sighed and moved off the door, reaching for his shirt to clean himself up. Picking up his clothes, he reached for a clean pair of boxers and gingerly slid them on. He crawled up on his bed on his stomach, not wanting to wake in the morning with a problem he couldn’t solve.

In the hallway, Brian backed away from his son’s door. He had been wanting to apologize for his behavior. He’d never been that forceful with his son before. But when he heard the gentle thud of something against the door and Baylee’s groan, Brian froze. Was his son really doing what he thought he was doing? He heard the sigh and he moved away. Squeezing his eyes shut, he slid down the wall to the floor and covered his eyes with his hand. What had he introduced his son to?


	5. Chapter 5

The next weekend, Baylee was by himself at home. He was surprised his dad had let him skip out on the trip, especially after what had transpired the previous Saturday. Michael had messaged mid-week wanting to get back on their usual schedule and Baylee had wholeheartedly agreed. He didn’t want to run into his father again.

Arriving at The Domain, he paid his fees and headed towards the poolhouse. He wanted to rush, to get started, but he knew the longer he took the better things would be. Michael had asked for just boxers that night, nothing fancy. Baylee sighed as he walked across the hallway to his room. Opening the door, he saw Michael sitting in a chair waiting for him. They made eye contact for a second and Michael pointed. Baylee closed his eyes, ducked his head and headed for the corner. Standing there, he listened as Michael stood up. Baylee had gotten a good enough look at his dominant to know things were going to be interesting. He was shirtless and wearing leather pants and black boots. Baylee heard the echo of the boots on the concrete. He tensed as Michael came up behind him. “I hear Daddy found you here,” he said in Baylee’s ear, his hand sliding up Baylee’s neck and into his curls.

Baylee gasped. “Yes… Yes, Master,” he managed to choke out.

“Was he mad?” Michael pulled on Baylee’s hair, tipping his head back.

“Yes, Master.”

“Did you want him to punish you, little boy?”

Baylee gasped at the question. What could he say to that? He really didn’t know how to answer it. He had his fantasies, but none of them involved his father, except for the week before.

Michael tightened his grip on Baylee’s hair and Baylee yelped. “I’m waiting,” he said.

“Y… Yes, Master,” he finally gasped.

Michael released him and took a step back, running his bare hand down his back. “He’s never hit you before,” the dominant said. “Let me take that desire of yours.” Michael walked away and Baylee clenched his fists, not sure what was coming but knew he would likely enjoy it. He heard the chair scrape the floor and the snap of leather on leather that made him jump. “Come ‘ere, little boy,” Michael sneered. Baylee spun around and hurried to where Michael was sitting. Michael slowly shook his head. “You know better, little boy.”

Baylee gulped and whispered “Sorry, Master,” as he quickly shed his boxers.

Michael smiled almost wickedly before snagging the teenager’s hand and pulling him over his lap. He slowly ran the belt down the middle of Baylee’s back admiring the greenish bruises there. “You will count for me,” he stated.

Closing his eyes at the soft touch, Baylee replied, “Yes, Master,” his knuckles brushing the concrete beneath him. It had been a while since he’d been over Michael’s knee. The belt slid back up to his shoulder blades before sliding back down to the small of his back. He felt the sting of the leather on his backside and gasped the word, “One.” As each successive hit came, Baylee managed to get the next number out, fearful for what might happen if he missed one or didn’t say anything. After fifteen, Michael grabbed his hair and stood him up. Baylee bit his lip as Michael ran his thumb up the young man’s erection.

“We’re getting there,” Michael stated, his thumb deftly sliding over the tip of the teen’s hardness. Baylee gasped and wanted to drop to his knees, but knew better. “So in all your eighteen years, your father never hit you?” Baylee shook his head as Michael released him. “Never took a belt to that sweet little ass of yours?” Michael grabbed one of Baylee’s cheeks and the teen gasped before shaking his head again. “You poor little boy,” Michael said. “No wonder you came to me.”

Baylee bowed his head. He knew some part of what Michael said was true. He’d never thought of his father hitting him, but being pinned against the wall the previous week had made him wonder. What would his dad be like as a dominant?

“When did you realize you liked the pain?”

Baylee gulped. When did he realize it? He knew it was after he had found out about his father’s visits. But he knew it was before that too. Biting his lip, he managed to find the words, “Uncle Nick.”

Michael took a step back. He grabbed Baylee’s chin and forced the young man to look at him. “Say that again.”

Baylee closed his eyes. “My uncle pinned me. I was like eleven or twelve.” Baylee took a breath. “No harm was meant, but it knocked the wind out of me.”

Michael smiled and let the teen go. “And that night…”

Biting his lip again, Baylee squeaked out, “I fantasized about him doing it again, only harder.”

“And it got you off…” Baylee nodded, unable to speak. Michael reached up and cupped Baylee’s chin. “Little boy,” he started, “give me time. I will make you hurt.” Michael released his chin and slid his hand down to Baylee’s erection. Gripping him tightly, he slowly stroked him. The friction drove Baylee wild. He wanted to call out, but when he opened his mouth to do so, Michael covered it with his free hand. “No. No sound,” Michael told him. “I know you know how to be quiet, little boy. You probably do this all the time with your parents hovering around. Yet another reason I don’t like you getting off before you come to me.”

Baylee really wanted to call out, but he knew he’d better do what he was told. Michael squeezed him harder and he let himself go, still a little surprised at what had just happened. Michael released him and reached for a towel before walking a slow circle around the teenager. “I think your marks will be fine tonight,” he said. “I didn’t lay into you like I wanted to.” Baylee closed his eyes, waiting. “Two weeks. It’ll give you time to heal.” Baylee nodded, still unsure of what had just happened. Michael handed him his boxers and he carefully slid into them. Baylee stood stock still waiting to be dismissed, his mind swirling. “You have until Friday, little boy. Get it all out of your system.” Michael leaned over to his ear, “Because next time you stand for me.” Baylee glanced sideways at his dominant before he was told to leave.

* * *

Sunday morning, Baylee was on fire. He was still confused over what had happened. His body ached, his ass stung, and he just wanted to get off. He knew it was two weeks until he had another go with Michael. He was being allowed to get off until Friday, which was generous. Laying naked in bed, he stared at his phone. His collection was doing nothing at the moment. He couldn’t get the vision of Michael with his hand on him out of his head. Sliding to the app screen on his phone, he knew what he wanted. He knew it had to be quick. He opened the Hot Shots app. He knew once he posted, he’d only have 30 minutes to make a connection before his profile disappeared. He’d researched hook up apps for months before deciding on that one. Even if his dad snagged his phone and found the app, he wouldn’t find Baylee’s profile on it. Snapping a selfie and making sure it was clean, he debated what to say. Finally, he picked his verbiage and started typing. The moment his profile went up, his messages went crazy. Baylee smiled to himself. His little collection had finally paid off.

> Legal teen looking for a little male mouth action. Interested?

He scrolled through pop-up after pop-up looking for what he wanted. No one to the house. No one looking for more. No females. No old guys. He finally settled on a handful of possibilities. Narrowing it down further, he settled on a twenty-six-year-old who was willing to get a room a few miles from the university. His heart pounded as he dressed quickly and raced out.

Baylee hoped he didn’t come off as too pleading or too fresh. He wasn’t really sure what had come over him. He sat in his truck in the parking lot of the motel. Running his hands through his hair, he thought of backing out. But as he sat there, his ass still tingling from last night’s session and his mind drifting to Michael’s hand, he made up his mind. Climbing out of his truck, he walked slowly to the door with the number he had been texted on it. Knocking, he held his breath, part of him hoping no one would answer. When the door opened and the brunette male about his height stood there, Baylee froze. The man smiled at him. “You must be B?”

Baylee nodded, his heart in his throat. The man let him in and closed the door. “You’re really legal? This isn’t some set up is it?”

Baylee had wondered the same thing but shook his head and rattled off his birthday. The man smiled. “Your tagline and pic read like porn,” the man said to him. Baylee nodded. He had wanted that. “Is that really all you want?” The older man pulled the teen into the room. Baylee nodded. Somehow words were not forming in his brain. “Well, I can certainly do that for you.” He backed Baylee up to the bed and instinctively, Baylee sat down. He watched as this stranger undid Baylee’s jeans and pulled out his erection, stroking it slowly. The older man smiled as he dropped to his knees in front of Baylee and used his tongue to gently lick him. Closing his eyes, Baylee let himself be overcome with the sensations. The way he used his tongue to circle him. His mouth completely engulfing him. Baylee squeezed his hands into fists by his side and tried to control his breathing wanting it to last longer, but the moment this stranger dragged his tongue along him, he knew he was done for. It was only a few more moments that the man was able to suck on him before he tipped his head back and filled this stranger’s mouth.

Opening his eyes, he saw the man before him sit back and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s your first time, isn’t it, kid?” the man asked him. Baylee blanched and stared, open mouthed. “Oh yeah, you’re that obvious,” he said, standing up. “What happened? Your little porn collection not do it for you today?” Baylee couldn’t move as he was still in shock over the man reading him like an open book. He watched as he casually undid his own pants and pulled out his erection. Baylee wanted to move, tried to move, but the man’s words reminded him of Michael. “See, the way this works, kid, is this: turn for a turn. Got it? No money exchanges hands, but we both get what we want. And right now, I want that little virgin mouth of yours on me.”

Baylee somehow managed to fall into his submissive role and just go with whatever was happening. He knew this stranger tangled his hands in Baylee’s curls and forced his head towards him, his mouth on the erection before him. Michael had never forced anything on him, but Baylee could tell the dominant pieces in this stranger. With Michael, Baylee knew he always had an out if something was too difficult or too painful. This was something entirely new. As the man essentially drove himself into Baylee’s open mouth, he fought back tears and dread. Thankfully the man pushed Baylee backward before he came because the teenager was definitely not looking forward to choking. Baylee lay there in shock, staring at the ceiling. When he finally could move, he scrambled up, put himself back together and was out in his truck before anything else could happen. Driving home, he mentally berated himself for being stupid. Things could’ve been so much worse.

Taking the long way home, he really wanted something stronger than the Scope mouthwash he had in his bathroom to rinse his mouth out. He knew where his dad kept the hard liquor in the house. It wasn’t under lock and key. And on occasion, they let him have some wine with dinner at home. His dad said it was because he had spent so much time in Europe in his youth that it didn’t bother him at home. But the teenager wanted more than just wine. At that moment, he didn’t really care. He wasn’t really wanting to drink, just clear his head and his mouth. He was so out of it, that he was halfway to the door when he realized his parents’ car was there. Groaning out loud, he took his time going inside. He just wanted to go hide in his room.

“Hey Bubba,” his mom called as he walked inside. Baylee hung his head, really wanted to get upstairs to his room. “Where ya been?”

Sighing, Baylee simply replied, “Out,” as he started to climb the stairs. As he was about halfway up, Baylee saw his dad coming down at him. He slid over to the rail. There was a moment where they stared at each other before passing each other.

A few steps further down, Brian stopped and watched his son. “You okay, Bubs?” he asked.

Baylee froze. Could his dad tell that he’d spent last night with his dominant? “Just not feeling well,” Baylee replied. He moved upstairs and headed to the bathroom first, locking the door behind him. He stared at himself in the mirror. For some reason, his heart was racing. He didn’t know why. Grabbing the mouthwash, he rinsed his mouth out and looked at himself again. The dread weighed on him. What had he done? He just wanted something different. Why had he gone for the app? What was he really looking for?


	6. Chapter 6

Brian was still upset about his session being canceled on him. He couldn’t figure out what to feel about his son. Part of him was angry he found him there at The Domain. And yet, he couldn’t blame the kid for wanting to see what it was all about. But at the same time, Baylee had admitted that he had been in the poolhouse, which Brian knew was where all those involved in the more painful aspects of the club were. And he had admitted that his dominant was a man. Shaking his head as he drove, he knew that just because Baylee had a male dominant didn’t mean much. In his time there, he’d met quite a few others who enjoyed the pleasures of The Domain with a same-sex partner but were happily married or in a committed relationship.

Parking, he intentionally scanned the lot for his son’s truck and didn’t see it there. Breathing a sigh of relief, he grabbed his bag and headed inside. Lady Jennifer was waiting for him inside. “A word, please,” she stated, as he stopped before her. He nodded slightly and followed her into the parlor. The Lady stopped midway through the room and turned to regard Brian. “I assume you had a conversation with your son.” Brian nodded. “You have been coming here long enough to know how we do things. I assure you I made no connection between the two of you, though I was beginning to wonder how he afforded his sessions.”

Brian smiled slightly. “I taught him to handle his own money. I don’t do it for him. I probably would have been surprised if I actually looked.”

Lady Jennifer shook her head. “I don’t think so. He’s not that much different than you.” The woman took a step closer to him. “He desires control, just like you do. He just goes about it differently.”

Brian closed his eyes for a moment. The thought of his son being a submissive made his skin crawl. The idea of him being in the poolhouse and knowing what they did out there made his stomach drop. He looked back at the owner of the house. “Please, don’t keep Kris waiting,” she said softly. Brian nodded and turned to head to his room to get dressed. As he slid the sleeveless shirt over his head, he shivered. He knew what he wanted tonight and his little pet was going to be rather surprised.

Heading to his room, he wasn’t surprised to find his submissive sitting in the chair, his champagne glass already filled. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Stalking over to her, he grabbed the glass and drained half of it before reaching down and tipping her chin to look at him. “I’ve missed you, my little pet.” He watched as she took a breath and lifted her chest towards him. He released her chin and traced his hand down the middle of her chest, casually undoing the clasp on her bra when he found it.

Leaning back from her, he glanced over at the table that had been laid out. Lady Jennifer had been personally stocking his room for his visits. Looking at the tools on the table, his eyes stopped on the corner. There, underneath a bottle of lubricant was a small square package. Brian smiled softly. Lady Jennifer had been leaving it for him since she had given him permission. He hadn’t touched it yet, though tonight, he definitely felt the urge.

He looked back at her, now sitting topless in the chair. He drained his champagne and held the glass for her to refill. He watched as she stood up and refilled his glass. He slid into the chair she had vacated and watched as she dropped to her knees in front of him. He glanced down at her, her head slightly bowed. Reaching down, he tangled his hand in her short hair and pulled her head up to look at him. “I know it’s been a few weeks, my little pet,” he said softly. “After tonight, our time will be intermittent at best.”

Her lip quivered as she looked at him. “Why, sir?”

Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. “It’s nothing you’ve done, my little pet.” He slowly traced his hands down her back. “My schedule isn’t going to permit it.”

She placed her hands around his neck and nodded slowly. She wiggled seductively in his lap. “So what can I do to make this better for you, sir?” she asked.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands off of him and placed them near his waist. “Start with the shirt,” he said softly. He reached for his glass beside him and slowly took a drink as the realization began to dawn on her. Setting his glass down again, he saw the look on her face. It had been stated in their introductory session with Lady Jennifer that his shirt was always to stay on. He nodded as her fingers slipped beneath the hem of his shirt. He sighed as she pushed the fabric up his chest. He lifted his shoulders off the back of the chair to allow her to completely remove it from his body. She tossed it to the side and slid back a bit on his lap to look at his bare skin. He watched as she gently trailed her fingertips from his neck down to his waist and back up again. She did this several times and he reached for his glass, finishing his second in record time. His was a little tipsy because he had downed those two glasses so quick, but he felt he needed to be. She went to reach for the bottle, but he grabbed her hand. He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he gripped her chin and pressed his lips to hers. He had never kissed one of his submissives before, but her touch was driving him wild.

She moved her lips off of his and down to his neck. Gently sucking on his skin, she gradually moved down his body, licking down the middle of his chest while she slowly slid off his lap. Dropping to her knees, her hands landed on the bulge in his jeans. She looked up at him from her spot on the floor, keeping her hands pressed to him.

Brian took a breath before slipping his hands into her short hair and saying, “Do you want something, little slut?”

She looked up at him and slowly licked her lips. “I want to make Master feel good,” she whispered.

Brian bit his lip at the reference of himself in the third person. Oh, the things he wanted right then. If his wife knew, she’d kill him. He’d never gone this route with his submissives. It was hands, words. Sure, he loved getting the girls off. And his wife would never forgive him if she found out about that, but what he was thinking… He pulled the girl’s hair so that she was looking at him. “Your little mouth is going to get you into trouble someday, little slut,” he said. He slid one of his fingers down the side of her face and stopped in front of her lips. She did exactly as he was hoping and wrapped her lips around it and gently sucked on it for a second. He gasped as she let go of his finger. “Damn, little slut, that little mouth of yours…” He couldn’t finish his thought because she had unzipped him and pulled out his erection. Slipping her mouth around him, he groaned.

He fought to remain in control as she sucked on him, running her tongue along him. His hands stayed in her hair and he tried to let her run the show, but he knew he had to be careful. He kept one hand in her hair while his other reached on the table. Without taking his eyes off the woman between his legs, he fumbled around feeling for what he wanted. Snagging the package in between his fingers, he carefully pushed the little submissive off of him. She looked hurt when she looked up at him. “Did I do something wrong, sir?”

He smiled down at her. “Not at all, my little pet.” He held up the small square package. She blinked at him as he stood up and slid his jeans down his thighs. She slowly stood up and slipped her thumbs under the string sides of her thong. He was just about ready to take matters into his own hands as she slowly inched the barely-there material down her legs. Sitting back down, he handed her the package and watched as she tore it open, but didn’t pull out the condom. Instead, she took a step back before pulling it out and flipped it over twice. Finally deciding on which direction was up, she dropped to her knees and blew on him before she started to slowly slide the latex over him.

Brian was so turned on that when she climbed up on his lap again and slowly lowered herself onto him, he had to suck in his breath and hold it as she did so. He placed his hands on her hips and waited as she placed her hands on his shoulders. As she began to ride him slowly, he forced every thought away from his brain. He looked at her, her head thrown back as she moved on him. It was so different than what he was used to. Things were so vanilla with his wife it almost drove him insane. And yet, here was this woman who was so opposite of the woman he was married to, taking matters into her own hands. It really didn’t take her long to build him up. He was panting and groaning, his head thrown back as she quickened her pace, sliding her feet back on his knees to give her more leverage. He moaned out loud as he finally let go, losing all the control he fought so hard to have. She continued to stroke him with her body for a bit as he slowly relaxed.

The little brunette climbed off him and he peeled the latex off of him, grateful for the nearby trash can. She refilled his glass as he stood and pulled his jeans up. He spun her around and gently pushed her back in the chair before taking a drink of his champagne. He figured if he had gone this far, he might as well complete his trifecta of infidelity. Pulling her towards the edge of the chair, he dropped to his knees and pushed her thighs apart. Reaching up, he gently stroked her, relishing in her wetness. She gasped as he removed his fingers and moved to separate her folds exposing her clit. She groaned as his tongue touched her. Gripping the side of the chair, she tipped her head forward and moaned the more he moved on her. He went on for a while, feeling her try to slide closer to his mouth. Her breathing was shallow and her moaning was constant. She tipped her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. The pleasure was intense. She gasped and wanted to pull away. She groaned the word, “Purple,” and slid backward on the chair.

Brian rocked back on his knees and looked at the submissive trying to catch her breath. Standing up, he grabbed his glass and finished it. Giving her a few, he walked around her slowly before leaning down and tangling his hand in her hair. “Until next time, my little pet.”


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks after his horrible ordeal, Baylee dragged his feet into The Domain. He knew he needed to tell Michael and he thought he had it figured out as to how he would do it. He wasn’t sure what Michael would do when he told him. Sighing, he headed to the poolhouse. Michael had requested he show up in boxers again. He obviously was still running with the Daddy angle. Baylee didn’t mind though. Opening the door, he saw Michael standing near a chair in the middle of the room. Baylee closed the door and paused. He knew Michael didn’t know what had happened after the previous session. He felt awful. Worse than lying to his parents about it. Dropping to his knees he crawled to Michael’s feet. “Please, Master,” he begged.

“What is it, little boy?” Michael said, looking down at the boy at his feet. Baylee mumbled his answer towards the floor. Michael reached down and pulled the boy’s head up by his hair. “Say that again!” he demanded.

“I… I screwed up, Master,” Baylee said.

“What did you do?”

Baylee bowed his head again. “Please, Master. I didn’t know what I was doing.” Baylee paused and looked up at Michael. “He… He… He sucked me off and then forced me to do the same.”

Michael slowly shook his head. “Where did you meet him?” He lowered himself into the chair.

Baylee took a breath. “Hook up app, Master.”

Reaching down, Michael grabbed Baylee’s arm and pulled him to his feet. “No more apps,” he stated. “Strip.”

Baylee followed directions and stood there, naked and exposed.

“You’ve been a very bad little boy,” the dominant said. In one quick motion, he pulled Baylee over his lap. Reaching beside him, Michael grabbed the paddle off the table. Without preamble or pause or any lead-up, the hits came quick and hard, initially one for every word, “Never. Do. That. Again.” The hits kept coming, hard and fast. Baylee couldn’t keep up. The pain was overwhelming. He squirmed, called out, tears ran down his face. He reached back to try and cover himself but Michael pushed his hand away amid Baylee’s cries and swatted him twice more before pushing him to the floor. Standing, Michael reached down and grabbed Baylee by his curls. Pulling him to his feet, he walked the sobbing teen to the corner. “Stay there until you calm yourself,” he said, glancing down at Baylee’s rock hard erection. Michael casually reached down and ran his fingers over Baylee. “And next time you want someone to suck your dick, let me know. I’ve got plenty of other little boys who would be more than willing.”

Baylee gasped at the statement and fought to regain control of himself. He knew the spanking wasn’t what Michael had in store for him that night. And the mere thought of someone else being in the room with him and Michael… It made him twitch and Michael saw it. “You like that thought?” Michael said in his ear. “Some other little boy reaching down and grabbing you.” The older man grabbed Baylee and squeezed him. Baylee tipped his head back and groaned. “Some other little boy wrapping their mouth around you?” Michael squeezed him again and Baylee moaned. “I’ll arrange it for next time,” he said, running his thumb along the young man’s shaft. 

Baylee sighed as Michael walked away from him. He listened as he picked up something behind him and came back. “Your paddling was not what I had planned for tonight,” he said. Baylee looked down as he slid what appeared to be a leather belt around his upper thigh. “I had wanted to cane you, but since you changed my plans…” Michael grabbed Baylee’s wrist and slid a cuff around it so that his hand was essentially attached to his thigh. Michael spun Baylee around and attached the other leather belt around his left thigh and slid his wrist into the cuff.

Michael slid around beside Baylee and said in his ear, “You’re already so hard, that unfortunately, I don’t get to do much of this.” His hand slid down onto the younger man’s erection. “But you will stand up straight for it, or I will have to stop.” As Michael slowly started stroking him, Baylee started to moan. Although he fought to stay the way he was, it wasn’t long before he slouched his body. And true to his word, Michael stopped, pressed on his chest gently below his ribcage and forced the young man to stand up straight again. Michael continued this pattern, stroking Baylee as he whimpered, whined, and moaned. Every time he started to slouch, he would stop and remind him to stand up straight. Right as Baylee thought he couldn’t handle anymore, Michael stopped, running his thumb from base to tip. Baylee gasped at the feeling.

“Oh, little boy, I’m not done with you,” the dominant said turning away from his young submissive. When the dominant male turned back around to the young man, he had six plastic clothespins clipped to the hem of his shirt. He also held a chain with two clamps attached to it. Michael licked his thumb before reaching over and grabbing Baylee’s nipple. The young man squealed at the momentary pain. He gasped as Michael slowly attached one of the clamps to him. The dominant repeated the process with his other nipple. Baylee clenched his fists as Michael reached down and gently grabbed his sack, squeezing slightly. Baylee watched as Michael reached for the clothespins on his shirt and gently pinched Baylee’s sensitive skin before attaching a clothespin. Baylee whined at the new sensation as Michael added a second clothespin. It wasn’t just the pressure as it was also the weight.

This time, as Baylee went to slouch at the intensity he was feeling, Michael reached up and pulled up on the chain that was attached to his nipples. Baylee gasped at the sensation. It was extremely intense. Michael gently attached another pair of clothespins to Baylee’s scrotum and the young man squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. Slouching again, Michael gently tugged on the chain and Baylee tipped his head back, groaning. It was only a few minutes before Michael reached down and carefully unclamped the clothespins and reattached them to his shirt. Sighing, Baylee relaxed some, but Michael saw it and tugged on the chain again, causing Baylee to whimper.

Michael left the two clamps attached to Baylee’s nipples for a minute longer. Before he removed them, he ran his hand down the younger man’s erection. Reaching up, Michael gripped a clamp in each hand and removed them from Baylee’s body. Baylee sighed at the release of pressure. Seeing the teenager relax, Michael leaned over and flicked his nipples. The pain that shot through Baylee was white-hot. He tipped his head back and screamed as he shot his seed all over his stomach. Clenching his fists and curling his toes, Baylee fought to remain standing as he moaned, his body slowly coming down from its high. Michael grabbed him and slowly milked the remaining semen out of him, amid his whimpers.

Stepping away, Michael grabbed a towel and slowly began to clean up Baylee’s body. As he did so, he spoke softly. “Next time, I will have one of my other little boys here for you,” he said, gently wiping up Baylee’s stomach. “Until then, you have until Friday to figure out what it is that he is going to do to you. Because I know he will already have some idea in mind.” Baylee gasped as Michael casually undid one of his wrists. “Oh yes, little boy, I know you have a collection hidden at home.” Michael finished unstrapping him and reached for the cream. Slathering it on Baylee’s ass, he said, almost flippantly, “You’re going to have a very difficult drive home.” Baylee gasped as Michael touched his tender backside. “You probably aren’t going to be able to sit down for a few days.”

As Baylee slid into his boxers, he felt the sting of what Michael had been saying. Being dismissed, he gingerly walked across the hall and slid on his clothes. He had learned that the baggier the clothes the better for when he was done with a session. He had the stipulation in his contract that all marks were to be in areas he could cover, so he was grateful for that. But as he waddled to his truck, he wondered if his parents were going to be around. He didn’t think his dad was leaving for work until the next morning.

Driving home, Baylee couldn’t get comfortable and eventually just let the pain be and he forced himself to breathe through it. Michael had been right. And somehow, Baylee was going to have to explain to his dad why he wasn’t going with them to the airport. He’d also have to avoid his mom for a couple of days. Parking his truck, he groaned as he slid out. He really hadn’t thought all of it through.

Thinking it might be better to go through the back at this late hour, Baylee snuck around to the backside of the house and entered through the kitchen. Closing the door, he froze when he heard his dad’s voice, “Where ya been, Bubs?”

Sighing before he turned around to face his father, he said, “Out.” Baylee inched sideways hoping to get out of a conversation but he realized his father was scrutinizing him.

“Out where?” Brian asked from his spot at the table.

Baylee gulped. “Just out,” he said. The two stared at each other.

Brian stood up and walked around the table towards his son. “You’ve been back there.”

“I haven’t,” Baylee lied.

“Then how come you can barely walk?”

Baylee faltered, unable to come up with an answer. In that moment that he couldn’t respond, he saw his father advance on him. Baylee backed to the wall and watched his father’s dominant side come out. Though Baylee had two inches on his father, he shrank back as his shoulders touched the wall and his father got next to him.

“I told you not to go back,” Brian whispered.

“I… I have to, Dad.”

The statement caught Brian off guard and backed up a step. “What do you mean?”

“How long have you been going?” Baylee asked, not expecting an answer. “It’s the same reason.” Brian stared at his son, taking another step back. “She’s a control freak, Dad, and you know it.” 

Baylee took the opportunity to slip away from his father and move as quickly as he dared up the stairs to his room. Closing the door, he felt the rush of what had just happened. Not only had his father just gotten on him in a way that was very much a strange turn on, but he had also essentially put his father in his place as well. Reaching for a set of baggy sleep pants and a fresh pair of boxers, he headed towards the bathroom, intent on a shower. He needed to clear his head from the images that were racing through it. He knew it wasn’t the best thing to do coming home from a paddling session, but the pain would help clear his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

It took Baylee three days to actually be able to be around his mom. He had feigned sick for the trip of taking his father to the airport. His mother had bought it. But his dad had sent him a text from the terminal calling him out on it. He had managed to hide in his room for three days, sneaking out for food, saying he didn’t want to get his mom sick. And even after, when he was able to walk, sitting was difficult. He was glad they had the recording studio in the basement and that his dad had told him to _always_ stand up because the sound was better. He was actually able to work without his mom getting on his case about taking time off.

By Wednesday night, he was finally able to lay on his back in bed. He was grateful because he was sure his mom was getting suspicious about his daily showers. Baylee pulled out his iPad and opened a browser window. His search terms were usually pretty specific in regards to the pain that Michael would put him through. But that night, as he stretched out, his terms became a little more varied. He began looking for actual porn instead of just fetish photos. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for, but he wound up adjusting his search terms to include phrases like “teen.” Adding in the word “boy” got him closer to finding what Michael had mentioned. Michael had said he’d bring in another boy for Baylee. He wasn’t entirely sure what Michael had in mind, but he hoped it wasn’t some of the more explicit videos he found.

* * *

A week and a half later, Baylee stood in his boxers outside the door to the room he knew Michael was waiting for him. He was anxious and already starting to get an erection at the mere thought of going inside. Slowly he opened the door and slid inside. As he closed the door, he took a look around. Michael was slowly walking a circle in the room. In the corner stood a naked young man. “Strip,” Michael said as Baylee closed the door. Baylee slid out of his boxers and lowered his eyes. He moved to the corner next to the young man. He glanced at the naked brunette man next to him. He wasn’t that much older than Baylee. The stranger made eye contact with Baylee. He watched as the man dropped his eyes over Baylee’s body. The man slid half a step closer to Baylee and his hand slid across Baylee’s thigh. His fingers grazed Baylee’s erection. Gasping, Baylee turned his head.

“Like what you see, little one?” Michael asked.

“Yes, Master,” the man beside Baylee replied.

“Would you like to play with him?”

The brunette young man looked over at Baylee. “Yes, Master,” he said softly.

Michael lowered himself into the chair. “I want to see,” he said.

The stranger reached over and took Baylee’s hand and led him to the middle of the room in front of where Michael was sitting. The two young men stopped and Baylee stared at him. They were about the same height. “You’ve never done this before,” the stranger stated.

Baylee shot a glance at Michael who was lounging in the chair. He nodded slightly at the teenager and Baylee looked back at the man in front of him. “No,” he whispered.

Smiling, the stranger ran his finger down Baylee’s chest. “It’s pretty easy, really,” he stated. His finger trailed down Baylee’s hip. “Just think about what you would like.”

Baylee felt the man’s finger trace up his erection and he gasped. He watched as the man took his free hand and grabbed Baylee’s wrist. Baylee let himself be led to wrapping his hand around this stranger’s own erection. He looked at the stranger before squeezing gently.

The man before him smiled softly and placed his hands on Baylee’s shoulders. “Just like you would do to yourself,” he coaxed as Baylee slowly started moving his hand along the man’s shaft.

Baylee thought about what he liked and how he liked things. Would that really be the case? He continued slowly stroking the man before him, finding it strange in some way to be doing this to someone else. He felt the man’s hands slide down his chest.

“Just relax, baby,” the man said to him. Baylee took a ragged breath. “This is what you want, right?”

Gulping, Baylee ran it over in his mind. Was this what he wanted? Was it what he was after when he had used the hookup app? He felt the man’s hands slide further down his body, one of them reaching down and cupping him, squeezing him softly. Baylee moaned. His body was on fire. He’d had girlfriends before, but it had never felt like this. The man’s hand slid up and gripped him. Baylee groaned as he continued to stroke the man in front of him. It felt strange yet comfortable for this man in front of him to be stroking him while he was doing the same to this stranger. He felt himself become even more turned on the longer they went on.

Baylee glanced over at Michael who was leaning forward in the chair, his hands clasped together. “Don’t you two get off on simple hand jobs,” he growled at them.

The other man kept his hand on Baylee’s erection but turned to regard the dominant male. “Can I suck him off, Master?” he asked.

Michael smiled. “That sounds like a good idea, little one. Do you want to hear him scream?”

The man in front of Baylee was squeezing him as he slowly shook his head at Michael.

Nodding, Michael reached over to the table and grabbed a pair of standard metal handcuffs and a bandana. The use of simple household objects never ceased to amaze Baylee. He slowed his hand as the man in front of him said softly, “You’re gonna like this.” Michael came around behind Baylee and grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back. He snapped the metal handcuff on his wrist and reached for his other wrist, prying it off of the other submissive. He closed the metal cuff on Baylee’s wrist and held him there for a minute. 

Once Michael had made it clear that Baylee wasn’t to try and move, he spun the blue bandana on it’s diagonal and said, “Open your mouth.” Baylee did as directed. “He may not wanna hear you scream, but I most certainly want to hear you.” As Michael slid the gag into Baylee’s mouth, he leaned over into his ear. “I know I’m taking away your voice and your hands. You want out, stamp your foot twice, understand?” Baylee’s eyes widened and he nodded slowly as the knot was tightened around the back of his head. Michael stayed behind the teenager and held his wrists in one hand. The other hand slid into Baylee’s hair.

Baylee watched as the man before him slowly dropped to his knees, still stroking him. As the man’s lips came into contact with Baylee’s erection, he gasped against the gag. Baylee groaned as the man slowly engulfed him. He wanted to throw his head back but Michael held his hair. He wanted to move his hands, but he felt the cold metal bite into his skin as he tried to do so. When the man grabbed Baylee’s ass to hold him to his mouth, the teen about lost it then. He whimpered as Michael pulled his head up. “I told you,” Michael growled in his ear, “if you want someone to suck your dick, I’ve got you. He’s not going to ask for more. He’s not going to do anything unless I let him. It’s safer this way. Understand me?”

Baylee groaned and nodded slightly.

“I know he wants to taste you,” Michael said.

Baylee glanced sideways at his dominant near him and moaned into the gag. The man on the floor moved one of his hands from Baylee’s cheek to grip his sack and that was all it took. He tried to throw his head back again, but Michael forced it down so he watched as this man squeezed him and simultaneously sucked him dry.

The man stood up and backed away, while Michael got in front of Baylee. He slowly walked him back towards the chair. “You have no idea how stupid and dangerous what you did was,” he growled. Baylee sat down with a squeak. Michael reached over on the table and grabbed a leather cuff and bent down. He secured Baylee’s ankle to the leg of the chair. Standing up, Michael grabbed the key to the handcuffs and walked around behind the teenager. He undid one handcuff only long enough to pull Baylee’s arm over the back of the folding chair. He then secured his wrist back in the cuff. He loosened the gag in his mouth and came back in front of the boy. Pulling it out of his mouth and letting it fall around his neck, he said, “I will take care of you while you figure yourself out. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Baylee gasped and tried to lean forward. “Now, you will watch how little one here takes his reward. Maybe you’ll learn something.”

Michael stepped away from Baylee and turned his attention to the submissive standing in the middle of the room. He reached over and picked up a riding crop before walking over to the brunette young man. Michael ran the end of the crop down the man’s chest from his shoulder. “I know I usually restrain you, little one, but not tonight. Can I trust you?”

“Yes, Master,” the man said softly.

Michael reached up with his free hand and grabbed the young man’s dark straight hair. “Keep your hands on your head, or you don’t get your reward.” He traced the riding crop over the young man’s hardness as the submissive placed his hands on top of his head. “You’ve done really well, little one,” Michael said as the first strike came across the man’s erection. Baylee jumped at the sound, but the man in front of him groaned. “So well, in fact, I think I might let you two play together more often.” The next strike came to the young man’s balls and Baylee bit his lip. He watched as the man who had just been so intimate with him tipped his head back and moaned at what Michael was doing.

Baylee struggled against his restraints and leaned as far forward as he dared. “Do you hear that, little one?” Michael asked, swatting him with crop again. “The little boy you just got off wants you.” Michael struck one more time and the young man tipped his head back and screamed while he shot his load all over himself. Michael trailed the riding crop up the boy’s chest. “You two can play all you want until Friday. But I want you both back here together next time.”

Baylee couldn’t believe his ears. He watched as Michael gently cleaned the man in front of up and rubbed lotion on his parts to calm the sting. The young man waited as Baylee was released. He rubbed his wrists and looked at the marks. Michael looked down and rubbed them gently. “You struggle too much,” he said. “You’ll be fine though.” Michael waited until both boys were back in their boxer shorts before dismissing them.

As the two young men were slipping back into their clothes, the older man looked over at Baylee. “The name’s Devon, by the way,” he said softly.

Baylee ducked his head. “Baylee,” he replied.

“Lemme give you my number,” Devon said, pulling his shirt on over his head.

Baylee froze. “Is that allowed?”

Devon grinned at him. “It only says that dominants and submissives can’t call each other in the contract. It doesn’t say anything about two paying submissives.”

Baylee shrugged and dug his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. Opening it to a new contact screen, he switched phones with Devon and they each inputted their own contact information. 

The pair walked out to the parking lot together, not saying much. When they reached Baylee’s truck, Devon stopped and regarded the younger man. Baylee wasn’t sure what to say. They stared at each other for a moment before Devon said, “Well, I’ll text you, okay?” Baylee nodded. Devon then leaned over and kissed the blonde on the cheek before heading off to his car a bit further down. Baylee stood there a moment, unsure of what had just happened. The whole evening was a blur. He didn’t quite understand how he was feeling right then. Here was this man who had not only had his hands on him but also sucked him off and then given him his phone number and said he’d text. He’d then kissed him. Baylee felt as though his feelings were in a blender. He really had no idea what was going on right then. Did he have feelings for Devon or were they purely sexual? And what about the fact that he had done that entire session without a stitch of pain and Devon had managed to get him off? Was it really the pain that he desired? He was so confused that it took him twice as long to get home because he had missed his turn. 

Crawling into bed later, he thought back to what had transpired. His feelings were still jumbled up. He glanced at his phone and saw he had a new text message. It was from Devon. “Hey, I can’t wait to see you again.”

Baylee smiled but was unsure of what to respond with. He decided to sleep on it and reply in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

It started simply. Baylee had responded to Devon’s text. It had led to more innocent texts regarding their ages and likes and dislikes. By Monday night, the talk had turned more personal. They had recounted their last relationships and why they were both single currently.

Devon finally got around to texting, “I really enjoyed Sat night. Hope U did too.”

“I did,” Baylee sent. He was laying in bed. It was nearing midnight. 

“So when can I see U again so we can do more?”

Baylee’s mouth went dry. He stared at the screen. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to see Devon again, that much he knew. “Tomorrow?” he sent back.

“Where?” Devon asked.

Baylee sighed. He definitely didn’t want to bring Devon to the house in case his mom found them together. He wouldn’t know what to say. He sent him an address and said they could meet there.

“Will I get to take your clothes off?” Devon asked.

“I don’t know,” Baylee replied, “maybe?”

“What do U mean maybe?” Devon followed up.

Baylee smiled to himself and scrolled through his photos, finding the one he had taken for that fateful Sunday. He sent that one to Devon, knowing they were one snapshot away from getting way inappropriate via text message.

“I wanna run my hands down your chest,” Devon sent back.

Baylee licked his lips and rolled over on his side. Devon was making it very difficult to get to sleep. “Tomorrow,” Baylee finally sent back.

“Fine,” Devon replied. “Tomorrow. And it will be more than my hands.”

Baylee took a breath and put his phone on his nightstand. The thought of Devon doing more than just running his hands over him made it extremely difficult to lay still. He groaned silently as he let his mind wander.

***

Baylee parked out in front of the event house and sighed. It felt strange inviting Devon here. But at the same time, they might actually get some time to just be together. And running through his head was the thought that this was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to like him in this way. He wasn’t supposed to want to run his hands down his chest. To wonder what his kisses tasted like. To want their bodies pressed against each other.

Climbing out of his truck, he tried to make it look like he wasn’t nervous when the butterflies in his stomach were turning somersaults. He waited a few minutes, pacing around in front of his truck. He kicked at the gravel beneath his sneakers as he heard a car approach. Looking up, he smiled when he saw it was Devon.

Devon climbed out of the car and Baylee fought to stay in one place. He didn’t want to seem too happy or too needy. Devon looked up at the two-story Southern house and back and Baylee. “Here?” Baylee nodded. “I swear I’ve been here before.”

Baylee tipped his head to the side. “You have?”

Devon looked down at the ground and ran a hand through his short dark hair. “Yeah, that’s right. We looked at this place last year for my sister’s wedding.”

“You did?” Baylee was shocked. He didn’t remember Devon in any of the venue photographs they had at home. His mom had a stipulation in all the contracts that photos may be used for publicity or advertising.

“Yeah,” Devon said taking a step closer. “Didn’t end up booking though. Little too expensive for our family.” Baylee coughed to cover his surprise. “And besides, isn’t it owned by some local celebrity or something?” Devon continued to step closer to the building. “Like he was in one of those boybands before we were born. ‘NSYNC or something?”

Baylee had to turn away to keep from laughing out loud. He coughed again and reached into his pocket pulling out the set of keys he had snagged from the house. Turning back around, he said, “Wanna go check it out?”

“What?” Devon asked. “How?” Baylee was already walking towards the door sorting the keys on the ring, looking for the front door key. Devon rushed to catch up. “You have keys?”

Baylee shrugged as he unlocked the door. “Yeah,” he replied nonchalantly. “That celebrity is my dad.” Baylee pushed the door open and stepped inside the house he had used for his first music video.

“Wait, what?” Devon asked, following Baylee inside.

“Backstreet Boys,” Baylee stated flatly closing the door behind them.

“Huh?”

“He’s a member of the Backstreet Boys, not ‘NSYNC,” Baylee stated.

Devon stepped closer to Baylee. “So, wait. Your dad’s famous?” Baylee nodded. Devon was directly in front of him. “What’s your last name?” he finally asked after staring into Baylee’s blue eyes for a moment.

“Littrell,” Baylee breathed.

Devon’s hand slid around to Baylee’s back. “Baylee… Littrell…” he said softly. Baylee nodded again. “Baylee Littrell as in, I’ve heard you on the radio, Baylee Littrell?” Baylee held his breath. “Baylee Littrell as in, my little sister has a major crush on you and forces me to listen to you constantly when she’s in my car, Baylee Littrell?” Baylee smiled. “God, if she only knew,” Devon said. He pulled Baylee closer to him and leaned over, gently pressed his lips to the young singer’s.

Baylee momentarily froze, feeling Devon’s lips on his. It wasn’t really that different than kissing girls, he realized. And unlike his kiss for the video he shot here, which embarrassed the hell out of him, this was different. He slowly slid his arms around Devon’s neck and kissed back. A thought ran through his head. He pulled away from Devon’s lips. “You can’t tell her,” he said breathlessly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Devon said, planting kisses on Baylee’s cheeks before coming back to his lips. “She wouldn’t believe me if I did,” he said, pausing momentarily before kissing the blonde again. The pair stood there in the entryway kissing for a while, Devon’s hands roaming up Baylee’s back.

The younger man finally managed to pull himself away. “Let’s go upstairs,” he said breathlessly, his hand sliding down to clasp Devon’s. Baylee pulled the man with him upstairs and into a room. Baylee knew it was one of the few rooms with a bed in it. He hoped he wasn’t sending the wrong signal.

As soon as they were inside and the door closed, Devon pulled Baylee to him. He reached up and brushed Baylee’s hair off his forehead. “Master says you want me. Is it true?” Devon asked softly.

Baylee gulped before answering, “Uh…” He paused, not knowing what to say.

“Why were you pulling at your restraints?” Devon asked. Baylee bit his lip. “It’s okay if you don’t know,” Devon said. “I know you liked what I did.”

Baylee took a breath. “I… I did,” he managed to squeak out.

Devon slid both his hands into Baylee’s messy curls and pushed them off his face. “Did you like what you saw?”

Licking his lips, Baylee stared into Devon’s chocolate brown eyes. He slid his hands around the older man’s waist. “How did you get there?” Baylee asked finally.

Devon leaned forward and kissed Baylee. “Time,” he said, pulling away slightly. “Master will take you there… if you let him. It will just take time.”

Baylee leaned into the kiss and felt Devon’s hands slide down his back. They stopped at the hem of his tee-shirt. Baylee wasn’t sure what to do at that moment. His hands were at the same place on Devon; just hanging at the bottom of his shirt.

Devon leaned back from kissing Baylee and said softly, “You’ve really never done this before, have you?”

Baylee shook his head. “Not with a guy before.”

Devon slowly inched his hands up Baylee’s back underneath his shirt. “Just like you would do with a girl,” he said softly, kissing him. “Except no bra,” he said with a smile. He continued to move his hands up Baylee’s back taking his shirt with him. Baylee let go long enough for Devon to pull his tee-shirt over his head.

Closing his eyes, Baylee slowly moved his hands underneath Devon’s shirt. The feel of his skin was electric. It made him want to move faster, but he didn’t. Instead, he slowed down. Focused on kissing him, his hands roaming on the older man’s skin. Devon’s hands had slid down Baylee’s shoulders and onto his chest. He moaned into Devon’s mouth. Devon took the moan as an invitation and ran his tongue along Baylee’s teeth. Baylee’s hands continued to travel up Devon’s back, pulling the shirt closer to coming off. He almost didn’t want to take it off of him because it meant they had to break their kiss momentarily. Finally getting up the nerve, he pulled away from Devon and slid the shirt over his head. Tossing it to the side, his hands went to Devon’s chest. Baylee’s hands slowly moved over Devon’s bare chest while Devon stood there and watched for a moment before leaning over and finding Baylee’s mouth with is own.

The pair kissed, their tongues dancing from time to time. Their hands roamed over their bodies. Devon pulled Baylee closer and ran his hands up into his hair. Eventually, his hands slid down Baylee’s neck and onto his chest. Slipping further down his chest and over his stomach, Devon’s hands stopped at the button to Baylee’s jeans. Right as Devon stared to work at undoing them, Baylee pulled away from his kiss. “Wait,” he said breathlessly.

Devon stopped what he was doing and looked at the teenager in front of him. “What is it?” Devon asked.

“How far are we going?” Baylee asked, not sure what to think at that moment.

“As far as you want, Baby,” Devon said softly. Baylee took a breath as Devon deftly ran the back of his hand over the front of Baylee’s jeans. “You’re obviously turned on,” he whispered in Baylee’s ear. Baylee blushed at the statement. “No reason to be embarrassed.” Devon grabbed Baylee’s hand and placed it on the front of his own jeans. “We’re in the same boat.” Baylee’s fingers gently tapped at the bulge in the front of Devon’s jeans. They were in the same predicament. 

“I… I…” Baylee stuttered as Devon started kissing on his neck.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know,” Baylee admitted.

Devon slowly lowered his mouth further down Baylee’s chest. “Don’t know what?” Devon slowly ran his tongue over Baylee’s skin. Baylee groaned.

Baylee watched as Devon slowly circled his tongue around his nipple. He moaned, unable to think about what he was trying to say. His hands slid around Devon’s hair. In his mind, he knew this was wrong. He shouldn’t be wanting more, but that was exactly what he wanted. “I don’t know what to do,” he finally said.

Devon looked up at Baylee and said, “Then let me.” He moved his mouth over to the other side of Baylee’s chest. “I promise I won’t go too far. We won’t go beyond what we’ve already done if you’re not ready.” Devon’s hands slid to the front of Baylee’s jeans. “Let me help you,” he said. He slowly unbuttoned them and slid his hand between the material he found there. He gently squeezed the teen through the fabric of his boxers.

Baylee groaned, his hands slipping around to Devon’s back.

“Do you want more?” Devon asked quietly.

Baylee tipped his head back. “Please…” he whispered.

Devon removed his hand and slowly pushed Baylee’s jeans off his hips. Dropping to his knees, he carefully pulled Baylee’s erection out of his boxers. He slowly gripped him and started stroking him, running his thumb over the tip. Blowing softly on him Devon glanced up at the blonde. “More?” he asked.

Baylee gasped and moaned at the gentle touches. He sighed as Devon slowly slid his tongue along the underside of his erection. “Uh…” he stuttered. Words were escaping him as the feelings took over him. Fire coursed through his veins. His hands moved into Devon’s straight hair as Devon took that as the answer he needed and moved his mouth onto Baylee. He started slow, his mouth and hand working together over the length of Baylee’s shaft. Baylee fought to stay in the moment. The pleasure running waves through his body. He tipped his head back and moaned as Devon continued to suck on him. He knew he was close and he really didn’t want to be. He wanted it to last longer. Devon moved his mouth along Baylee’s erection, slowly circling his tongue. As he slid back down onto the younger man, Baylee moaned and whined, “Oh, Devon…” 

“Hmmmm?” Devon asked, not bothering to take his mouth off of Baylee.

The vibrations sent Baylee into overdrive and he began to spurt into Devon’s mouth. Devon used his hand to help finish Baylee off as he slid back on his knees and looked at the spent teenager standing before him. Baylee slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Devon who carefully slid Baylee back into his boxers and pulled his jeans up around his waist. Standing up as he buttoned the fabric, Devon said, “We really need to work on your inner porn star.”

“Huh?” Baylee asked, thoroughly confused.

Devon smiled, his hands sliding around Baylee’s waist. “You’re so quick, Baylee.”

“Sorry,” he said, tipping his head forward.

Reaching down, Devon tipped Baylee’s head up and led him over to the bed and helped him sit down. “Haven’t you had anyone go down on you before?” he asked, sitting beside him.

Baylee glanced over at the man beside him. “Girls…” he stated.

Devon smiled at him. “They don’t know what they’re doing, do they?”

Shaking his head slowly, he closed his eyes before answering, “Not like that…”

Reaching around, Devon put his arm around Baylee and pulled his head onto his shoulder. He slid his other hand on his thigh and just held him there for a minute.

Baylee glanced over at Devon and realized he was still hard. “But…” he breathed, his hand sliding towards Devon’s crotch.

Devon placed his hand on top of Baylee’s. “Don’t worry about it,” he said softly. “We’ll get there.” Baylee picked his head up and stared at him. 

Baylee sighed and sat there a moment. He didn’t know what to do or think. He was sitting there, shirtless with a guy who had just managed to get him off and he wanted to do more with him. He _wanted_ to touch him, to feel him. He knew he shouldn’t. It wasn’t right. 

Reaching up, Devon gripped his chin and kissed him softly. “I don’t wanna rush you,” he said, breaking the kiss. “I know this is all new to you.”

“But…” Baylee started to stay, but Devon cut him off with a kiss.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it,” he said. He slowly moved away and stood up. “Come on,” he stated, holding out his hand for Baylee.

Baylee took his hand and stood there a moment. “I don’t want this moment to end.”

Devon smiled and reached for Baylee’s tee-shirt on the floor. “It always has to end,” he said, tossing the shirt to the blonde. “Can we meet tomorrow?”

Baylee pulled his tee-shirt on over his head. “Yeah. Probably the afternoon though. I’ve got something to do in the morning.”

Devon slid his shirt on and said, “Okay.”

As the pair was walking out of the house and Baylee was locking the door, a thought dawned on him. Grabbing Devon’s hand, he said softly, “You _cannot_ tell a soul about this, okay?”

Devon nodded slowly. “Don’t worry so much. I’m not going to tell anyone, I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Baylee was up early with his mom and they were headed to a local radio station for an interview. The entire way over there, Baylee felt strange. It felt like it was written on his forehead what had happened the previous day. It felt as though people were staring at him and he shrank inside at why. On the elevator ride up to the studio, his mom finally asked him about it. “Are you okay, Bubba?”

Baylee blinked before looking over at his mom. “Yeah, why?”

“You seem a little out of it this morning.”

Forcing a smile on his face, Baylee said, “Just a little tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.” There was truth in that, though not the reason his mother thought, he was sure. He had been up late texting Devon. Their texts had gotten more sexual. That in itself made Baylee nervous. He was always passing his phone off to his parents to get photos for social media. What if Devon messaged him while one of his parents had his phone?

By the time they were done with the interview, Baylee felt more at ease, though he still had the suspicion that everyone was staring at him. He knew it wasn’t true, but it sure felt as if everyone knew what had gone on the previous day.

When he got home, he sent a text to Devon, saying he was done with everything he needed to do and they could meet at any time. When he didn’t hear back right away, he grabbed his guitar and headed downstairs into the studio to go think. Just playing around with chords and running things in his mind, he didn’t really have much come out musically. He had a notepad next to him, but it was blank. Instead, his brain ran circles around what had happened the previous day. What did he feel about Devon? The only thing he knew for sure at that moment was that he wanted more. His phone pinged on the floor beside him and he jumped. Glancing at it, he saw that it was Devon.

“Hey, you free?”

Breathing slowly, Baylee set his guitar aside and picked up his phone. He stared at the message a moment, not sure what to say. “Yeah,” he finally sent.

“Can we meet?”

“Yeah.”

“Same place, twenty minutes?”

Baylee’s heart started racing at the text. “Sure,” he sent and started putting things back. He tried not to rush as he headed upstairs and into his room. Sliding shoes on, he headed back downstairs and grabbed his keys off the hook by the door. “I’m headed out, Mom!” he called.

“Don’t be all afternoon,” she called, stepping into the foyer. “Remember you’re picking up your dad this evening.”

Baylee nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He opened the door and headed to his truck, making sure the spare set of event house keys were in his pocket.

Baylee arrived only moments before Devon’s car pulled up. The walk to the door was as awkward as ever as was finding a space upstairs to be together. But the moment the door closed on the room, Devon pulled Baylee’s body to his and planted his lips firmly on the teen’s.

Baylee broke the kiss and whispered, as Devon moved his lips down the younger man’s neck, “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Devon said, his hands sliding beneath Baylee’s tee-shirt. “Consider today your chance.”

Baylee’s brain tried to fight over his instincts but lost as his mouth found Devon’s again. Their tongues clashed. Their hands roamed. In a matter of minutes, shirts were discarded. Devon kept his lips firmly planted to Baylee’s and his hands tangled in his curls as he walked the younger man back toward the couch in the room. Baylee’s hands slid down Devon’s chest to the front of his jeans. He paused.

Devon pulled back a moment. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t know…” Baylee replied, his fingers tracing over the button on Devon’s jeans.

Sliding his fingers through Baylee’s hair, he looked at the blonde. “Don’t know what to do? Don’t know what to feel?” he asked.

Baylee sighed. “Both,” he replied softly.

Devon smiled sweetly at him. “The doing part I can help with. The feeling part, well, all I can say is that what you’re feeling isn’t wrong. Feelings aren’t wrong or right.”

Baylee looked down at his hands. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“When did you know?” Baylee asked quietly.

Devon shrugged. “Eh, eight or nine. Whenever that age is when people start to notice other people.”

“Really?”

Devon moved his mouth to Baylee’s to stop the questions that he knew were going to come. After a moment, he let up and said, “Don’t question it. Let it happen.”

Baylee relaxed a bit and his hands moved slowly, unbuttoning Devon’s jeans. Without thinking, he slid his hands around Devon’s waist and gently pushed the fabric off his hips. He froze when his fingertips brushed skin.

Kissing his way to Baylee’s ear, Devon whispered, “Yes, I do go commando when I know I’m gonna be with you. Easier access.”

Baylee blushed as his fingers slid around and deftly touched Devon’s erection. He cautiously slid his fingers around him and felt Devon sigh on his neck. 

Devon slid his hands down Baylee’s bare back and pressed his lips to his neck. “Remember what I said, it’s not difficult,” he whispered into Baylee’s skin. 

Baylee gently squeezed Devon and he moaned. Slowly he began to move his hand. Devon pulled his mouth away from Baylee’s neck and groaned. “Oh, Baby,” he moaned softly. He ran his fingers down Baylee’s back. He tightened his grip around Baylee as he slowly sank down onto the couch behind him, taking the teenager with him.

Slightly surprised, Baylee slid sideways next to Devon, his hand still stroking him slowly as they adjusted themselves.

Devon’s lips found Baylee’s again for a moment before he pulled away breathlessly. “You know Master will want to see more…” he breathed.

Baylee looked at Devon, not quite sure what to think. He had a desire welling in his gut to do more, but he wasn’t entirely sure what “more” looked like. “But…” he stuttered.

Devon smiled gently at him. “Only if you want to. And a lot of it you’ve done before, you just don’t realize it.”

“Huh?” Baylee asked.

Devon ran the back of his hand down the center of Baylee’s chest. “Just like you’d do with a girl,” he said softly.

Baylee shuddered and tossed the phrase around in his head. He leaned over and planted his lips to Devon’s. He only stayed a moment before sliding to his neck. He used his tongue and his mouth to slowly dip further onto his chest. Baylee continued to slip further down on the man in front of him as he slid gently off the couch. He found himself sitting on his knees in front of Devon, holding the older man’s shaft in his hand.

Devon groaned as he looked down at Baylee on the floor. “Now, think about what you like done to you. Chances are, it’s the same thing I’d like.”

Baylee looked up at Devon, slowly massaging his length. He ran his thumb along the underside of his erection and Devon moaned. 

“Use your tongue,” he whispered. Baylee slid his tongue along the same path his thumb had taken and Devon gasped. “Ooohhh,” he moaned. “Your mouth,” he gasped.

Baylee traced his tongue a second time along Devon’s erection. Upon reaching the tip, he opened his mouth and slid his lips around him. He slowly began to move his mouth down along his shaft. 

Devon moved his hand into Baylee’s blonde curls and watched as he continued to move on him. He moved his hand through his hair as the teenager moved back. They made eye contact as Baylee raised his eyes to him. “Use your hands too,” he whispered, groaning as Baylee slid his hand around him and pulled his lips off him.

Stroking him for a minute, Baylee got up on his knees and then slid his mouth back over Devon. It didn’t seem as strange as he originally thought when he had been searching. He glanced up at Devon again and saw his eyes were closed. Devon’s hands still stroked Baylee’s hair and moved it off his face.

After a bit, Devon looked down at Baylee and could tell he was growing weary. He slid his hands down the younger man’s face. “Baylee,” he whispered, guiding the boy off of him. “You’re not going to get me off,” he said softly. Seeing Baylee’s pained expression in front of him, he added, “It’s nothing you’re doing or not doing.” He gently took the teenager’s hand and pulled him back up onto the couch next to him. Devon ran his hand down Baylee’s chest. “You’d never know that was your first time,” he whispered in Baylee’s ear as the teenager blushed at the comment. “You’ll get there, I promise.”

Baylee relaxed into Devon’s body, laying his head on his shoulder. Just as Devon’s hand slid into Baylee’s pants and his fingers grazed his own erection, Baylee froze. He thought he heard the door downstairs.

“What is…” Devon started to ask, but Baylee shushed him.

“Baylee? Are you here?” a woman’s voice floated through the silence.

“Shit, that’s my mom!” Baylee whispered as he rushed to get up and find his shirt.

“Your mom?” Devon asked, standing up and pulling his jeans up.

Baylee quickly threw his shirt on over his head and tossed Devon his. “She had a tour today,” he whispered. “That’s why I’ve gotta go pick my dad up soon.”

Devon smiled as he slid his shirt on and then quickly planted a kiss on Baylee’s cheek. “It’s okay,” he said softly and followed the teenager out of the room.

“Up here, Mom,” Baylee called as they stood on the landing.

Leighanne, who had a young woman and man with her along with an older couple, looked up at her son and the young man with him. The two young men took the stairs and stopped in front of the small group. “What are you doing here?” Leighanne asked.

“Uh…” Baylee paused, his heart in his throat.

Sensing the awkward silence looming, Devon said, “My cousin just got engaged. Baylee told me about how you guys host weddings and said he’d show me so I could tell my cousin.”

Leighanne glanced at her son. “You know that’s not how we do things.”

“I know,” Baylee said, lowering his eyes.

Leighanne looked at the man beside her son. “I’ve never met you before,” she said.

“We, uh, just met.” Devon glanced at Baylee before turning back and holding out his hand to Leighanne. “Devon Long, Ma’am. Baylee and I met through a mutual friend.”

Leighanne shook the man’s offered hand and looked back at her son. “You need to go get your father soon,” she said.

At that moment, the alarm on Baylee’s phone went off. “Yeah, I do,” he said. Turning to Devon, he said, “Come on, I’ll get you a brochure.” He headed towards the door and Devon followed. On their way out, Baylee grabbed a pamphlet from the table in the foyer.

Outside, Devon stopped and looked at Baylee. He was standing there a foot away, tapping the brochure against his leg. “I’ll text you,” he said. Baylee nodded slowly.

“I’ve got to go get my dad,” he said quietly.

Devon nodded and headed to his car. Baylee stood there and watched as Devon drove away. Once Devon’s car was out of sight, Baylee climbed in his car and headed towards the airport.

He parked in the short term lot and headed to wait for his dad. He smiled as he saw his dad come down the escalator. They hugged before heading off to collect his father’s suitcase. On their way back to the house, Baylee kept quiet and let his dad tell him about what had happened, the work that had been accomplished. Baylee’s mind was still reeling over what had gone on earlier and how close they had come to getting caught. His phone pinged in the console. “You want me to get that, Bubs?”

“Nah, I’ll check it when we get home. It’s probably just mom sayin’ she’s back home.”

Brian nodded and stared at his son, noticing how tense he was in the shoulders and quiet he had been. He knew something was going through his head, he just wasn’t sure what.


	11. Chapter 11

Baylee was glad he didn’t check the ping he had gotten until he got home. He saw it was a video from Devon and decided to wait until he was completely alone. In his room that night, way after midnight, he plugged his headphones into his phone and slid into bed. Opening the video finally, he saw Devon there on the screen.

“Hey Baby,” Devon said. “I know things didn’t go the way you wanted them to earlier.” Devon licked his lips. “But damn, are you sure you’ve never done that before?” The screen moved a little and Baylee got the full view of Devon stretched out on his back, naked and hard. “This is what you left me with,” he said, “and I’m not mad. I just wanna show you what you do to me.” Baylee caught his breath, as he watched Devon slide his free hand down onto his erection. “See,” Devon breathed on the video, “you did all the build-up for me. No porn. No fantasies. I just didn’t want to wear you out.” Baylee was so relieved he hadn’t let his dad check his phone on the way home because he saw Devon’s hand slowly begin to stroke himself. “This won’t take long now,” Devon groaned. “God, that mouth of yours…” Baylee bit his lip and felt himself twitch at what he was watching. He lay there staring as he watched Devon stroke himself faster and groan. It was only a few minutes more before Baylee saw Devon squirt his load onto his stomach. “That is what… you do to me,” he panted. “God, I want to show you more.” The camera angle moved back to a close up of Devon’s face. “We’ll take it as slow as you want, Baby, but God you are hot and I can’t wait to be with you again.” 

The video stopped and Baylee lay there staring at his phone. He didn’t know what to say or think at that moment. His phone vibrated in his hand. It was a message from Devon. “Did I kill U?”

Baylee stifled a laugh and replied, “No.”

“Good, because I was beginning to wonder…”

“Just wanted to wait till I was alone.”

“Gotcha.”

Baylee sighed. The question he had was burning a hole in his stomach. “What did U mean more?”

It took a minute before the answer came back. “I keep forgetting U know like nothing. Have U looked 4 porn?”

“I have,” Baylee admitted.

“Add ‘twink’ to your terms,” Devon sent to him.

Baylee reached for his iPad and opened up his favorite porn site. He added the term Devon had suggested into the search bar and waited. He scrolled a bit before, finally finding a video and opening it on mute. He caught his breath as he saw two naked young men making out on his screen. He watched for a few minutes as they each took turns going down on each other. He then turned back to his phone and texted, “They look like us.”

“Damn straight, porn star,” Devon sent back.

“We can’t go back to the house,” he texted.

“Kinda figured.”

Baylee’s eyes glanced back at the video he had left playing on his tablet. He held his breath as he saw the one young man slide himself into the other. A million questions fought for rights to be the first asked in his brain, but he squashed them. Instead, he asked the one that burned in his gut, “Is it different?”

The question must have caught Devon off guard because he didn’t answer right away. So Baylee added, “Than being w/ a girl?”

“Wouldn’t know, Stud,” Devon sent back. “Never been w/ a girl.”

“Does it hurt?” The question was typed and sent before Baylee realized he had done it.

It took Devon a while to answer. His first text was a question. “R we talking abt sex?”

Baylee answered, “Yes.”

His answer came in a couple of texts right after each other. “It can but doesn’t have to. Lube helps. Stretching helps. Thinking U might wanna try someday?”

Baylee paused and stared at the message string. Did he want to? “IDK,” he sent back, being honest.

“Whatever U want, Stud,” Devon sent back. “I’m out though. Fallin’ Asleep.”

Baylee signed off their text string and turned off his tablet. He went back and watched Devon’s video one more time before rolling over and putting his phone up.

That night, Baylee’s dreams were explicit and raw. He dreamed he and Devon were in the video he had found. That Devon had him on his knees and was taking him from behind. Baylee woke at ten the next morning, hard and turned on. He raced to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Climbing in, he let his mind wander back to the dream, back to the videos he had been watching the night before. He leaned against the wall stroking himself, his mind stuck in the dream he had had. What would it be like to have Devon’s naked body against his? They had been close, but not actually naked in the same moment except with Michael. He managed to finally let go splattering the floor thinking about the video Devon had sent him. He couldn’t wait to be with him again.

Feeling somewhat relaxed getting out of the shower, he took his time dressing. He planned to spend the day trying to figure some things out. He really didn’t know how he felt about things right then. He headed to the gym and was surprised to find his dad already there.

“Thought you might come out here,” Brian said as Baylee walked inside.

“How’d you know?” Brian just stared at his son for a minute before passing him the ball. Baylee shook his head. He wandered around, dribbling, trying to wake himself up. He took a shot and missed. 

As Brian gathered the ball and moved around his son, he said, “Penny for your thoughts?” Brian’s shot sailed clean through.

Baylee snagged the ball and looked at his dad. Shaking his head he moved out and shot again. He watched as the ball bounced on the rim with a thud and then headed back towards him. Snagging it from the air, he passed it to his dad, who stepped to the arch and shot, easily making a three-pointer.

“It’s about a girl, isn’t it?” Brian asked as Baylee headed towards the ball again.

“Dad!” Baylee groaned. “No!” He tried for a simple layup and totally fell short.

Brian shook his head. “Your game sucks. It always sucks when you have girl troubles.” Baylee rolled his eyes as his dad took a shot from just inside the line and made it. “It’s gotta be someone new…”

Baylee shook his head as he dribbled the ball. He watched as his dad came over to him. Brian slid his arm around Baylee’s shoulders. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Baylee nodded. Brian reached up and ruffled his son’s hair. “I love you, Bubs,” he said. Baylee nodded again. Brian grinned as he grabbed the ball from Baylee’s hands and headed towards the hoop, making an easy layup. Baylee rolled his eyes and grinned.

* * *

Sliding into bed that night, Baylee looked at his phone. Devon had sent a few texts, nothing too racy, but enough to make Baylee’s heart flutter. The last text Devon had sent said, “So… abt last night…”

“What abt last night?” Baylee sent back.

“U were asking abt sex…”

Baylee sighed. He remembered. “Yeah…”

It took a minute before Devon replied. “No pressure… srsly. But if U wanna go further…”

Biting his lip, Baylee scrolled his phone looking for a photo. Though it had been a couple of years, he landed on the one his mom had taken before a show one day. They had laughed afterward and christened the photo “Risky Business” after the Tom Cruise movie. His mom had taken so much heat for posting it. Smiling to himself, he sent it to Devon, knowing he probably hadn’t seen the photo.

A moment, Devon responded, “U sure U R not a porn star?”

“Hey! My mama took that photo!”

“Remind me to thank your mama!” Devon sent. “Damn boy!”

Baylee took a breath before asking the question that had swirled in his mind. “How did U know Master wants to see more?”

There was a long pause before Devon answered. “He’s matched others before.”

“Have U ever been matched?”

“No.”

“So where R we meeting tomorrow?” Baylee asked.

Devon sent a winky emoji first. “R U busy in the morning?”

“No.”

Devon replied, “Then meet me at this address.” He sent an address and Baylee quickly mapped it. “My place,” Devon added. “We’ll have the whole place to ourselves till 3.”

“Why 3?” Baylee asked.

“Lil sis gets home. Remember, she’s a fan.”

Baylee giggled, sliding further beneath his sheets. His parents still had no idea what he’d been doing this week. He definitely didn’t need his fanbase finding out. He sighed. “I guess this is our last chance till next week, huh?”

“We just can’t get off. We can still hang.”

Baylee yawned and looked at the clock. It was nearing one in the morning. “OK, D, I’m sleepy. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Devon sent back.

* * *

Baylee pulled up in front of the modest single-story house. Every house was modest compared to his, but he was okay with it. Knocking on the door, he held his breath. Devon opened the door and let him inside. “Mom’s at work, sis is at school and I’m free all day today,” he said, pulling Baylee into the living room. He stopped him in front of a couch that was positioned in front of a large flat-screen television. “I figured we’d do a lil research for the next time Master lets us play together.” He leaned over and kissed Baylee square on the mouth.

“What do you mean?” Baylee asked, pulling away slightly.

Devon smiled. “First thing’s first: getting you naked.” He planted his lips to Baylee’s again as their kisses became more hot and heavy. Hands roamed as shoes were discarded followed by shirts. Baylee hadn’t even realized that they were both naked until he felt Devon’s hands squeeze his ass. He groaned as he felt their bodies pressed against each other. Devon shuffled his feet while their lips were still pressed together. He pulled Baylee down with him as he sat down on the sofa.

Groaning, Baylee straddled Devon’s lap and slowly pulled his mouth away. He ran his hands down Devon’s bare chest and back up, before stopping at his shoulders. Looking into Devon’s brown eyes, he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Devon’s. Their bodies pressed together. Baylee groaned and ground his hips to Devon’s. Devon moaned into Baylee’s mouth and squeezed his fingers into Baylee’s back. “What do you want?” Devon whispered.

Baylee moved his lips to Devon’s ear and sucked on his earlobe. He mumbled something and Devon’s hand slid farther down his spine. As Devon’s fingers slid to grab Baylee’s rear, Baylee pressed himself to Devon, their hips grinding together.

Baylee removed his lips and pressed his forehead to Devon’s shoulder. “If I didn’t know better…” Devon panted, gently squeezing Baylee’s ass as he spoke.

Baylee groaned. “Oh, Devon…”

Devon slid his hands back up Baylee’s back. “Bay, don’t get off yet,” he whispered. He gently pushed the teen off his lap. “Let me show you something,” he said as Baylee looked over at him.

“What?”

“I told you we were gonna do a little research.”

Baylee nodded slowly, his hand slipping over to grip Devon’s hardness.

Devon smiled as Baylee squeezed him. “Someone is getting bold.” Devon turned the TV on and groaned as he flipped to his screencast channel. Glancing over at his laptop on the end table, he sent the image on it to his television. “Bay…” he said, leaning over to kiss Baylee’s cheek.

Baylee opened his eyes and glanced over at Devon. “Hmmm…” he moaned.

“Look,” Devon said, indicating the screen in front of them.

Baylee looked over and saw a video very similar to the one he had found the other night. There were two young men ready to start taking their clothes off.

Devon hit play and let the video run. As the two men on the screen undressed each other, Devon slid his hand around Baylee’s erection. They stroked each other as the men slid down onto the bed. 

Baylee groaned, his mind slipping further closer to what his body was feeling. His hand stroked and squeezed Devon while he bucked his hips into Devon’s hand.

The two boys stared at the screen, Devon squeezing Baylee a little harder as one of the men on the screen ran a hand down the other’s back. He wanted to do something similar to the man beside him, but he knew he had to wait. They sat there, stroking each other, watching what was happening. Feeling Baylee grip him a little tighter as the men on the screen went further, Devon leaned over and whispered, “It’s really not that bad. Just let me know if you want to do more.”

Baylee groaned and Devon slowed his pace. “Devon…” he whined.

“Baylee, wait a minute,” Devon whispered as he started another video. He started stroking Baylee again and the teenager groaned. “Just a little bit longer,” Devon said into Baylee’s ear as he squeezed him, watching his reaction to the men on the screen. As the first man slid down on the other, Devon felt Baylee tighten his body and arch his hips off the couch. He squeezed Baylee tighter as he felt the warmth of his semen start to drip down his hand. Baylee moaned, sliding back onto the couch. Devon let Baylee bask in the moment as he glanced between the television and the young man beside him.

Watching the screen for a moment, Devon realized that Baylee’s hand on him had loosened somewhat. He slid his own hand around Baylee’s. “Don’t stop, Baylee,” he whispered. Glancing at the porn in front of him, Devon groaned. On the screen, he watched as one of the men on screen leaned over the other and entered him. He wanted to take the young man beside him but knew he had to wait. He helped Baylee grip him tighter. Groaning again he looked over at Baylee. Baylee was staring at him. “Your mouth,” he whispered.

Baylee leaned over and dropped his mouth over Devon’s erection. Devon slid both his hands into Baylee’s hair as he moved his mouth and tongue on him. “Fuck, Baylee…” he moaned. Devon pulled on his hair wanting to pull him off of him. He knew he was close.

Baylee shifted so he was more properly able to wrap his mouth around Devon’s hardness. He felt the squirt of liquid on the roof of his mouth and fought off the urge to gag.

“Baylee…” Devon groaned.

Sliding back off of Devon, Baylee coughed and sat up.

Devon leaned his head back and looked over at Baylee. “I didn’t expect you to take it,” he breathed.

Smiling slightly, Baylee slipped his hand onto Devon’s thigh.

At that moment, Baylee’s phone pinged in the pocket of his jeans on the floor. Beside them, Devon’s laptop pinged with a new email. Devon leaned over and looked at his screen. “Master sent an email,” he said.

Baylee closed his eyes before nodding at Devon. “What’s it say?”

Devon skimmed the email before saying, “He wants us to show up at ten next Saturday in boxers.” Baylee grunted. “Also says we need to keep our hands off each other after today.” Devon looked over at Baylee and leaned in to plant his lips to his. He slid over and climbed into Baylee’s lap, Baylee’s hands sliding around his back. “That’s gonna be hard,” he said into Baylee’s mouth.

Baylee trailed his hands up and down Devon’s back. “I know,” he replied.

Kissing over to Baylee’s neck, Devon said, “He calls us his horny little boys…” He sucked on Baylee’s neck for a minute. “God, how does he know…” Baylee groaned as Devon ground his hips against him. “What’s the deal with the boxers, by the way?”

Baylee sighed and pressed his lips to Devon’s shoulder before replying, “Comfort.”

Devon leaned back in Baylee’s arms. “Oh?” he asked.

Baylee just nodded and pulled Devon’s mouth back to his. The pair spent the rest of the early afternoon using their hands and mouths to explore each other’s bodies. Words were left to mumbles and groans. Finally, around two, Devon forced himself to pull Baylee’s mouth away from his own. “We need to stop, Bay,” he whispered.

“But I don’t wanna,” Bayle replied.

“I know. But if we don’t stop, Master will be upset. Plus my sister gets home soon.”

Closing his eyes, Baylee knew Devon was right. He pulled himself upright on the couch and sighed. “We can still go out, right?”

Devon smiled as he stood up and reached for pants. “Yes, we can.” Sliding them on, he leaned over and kissed Baylee. “We just can’t get off, remember?”

Baylee stood and grabbed his own clothes. “I know. He likes us hard and uncomfortable.”

Once the pair were dressed they walked hand in hand to the door. “You’d better leave before my sister gets home. I don’t want her freaking out on you.” Baylee nodded. The pair shared one last passionate kiss with Baylee’s back pressed against the door before Devon let him go. “We’ll schedule something next week, okay?” 

Baylee nodded as he walked down the walkway to his truck. He knew it was going to be difficult to keep from getting off all week, especially after what he had Devon had been doing. But if the last time he had disobeyed Michael had taught him anything, he knew better than to break the rules.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the course of the week, Devon and Baylee texted every night until late. They couldn’t find any time to actually spend together because Baylee had work to do and Devon was working all the time. By Saturday morning, Baylee knew he’d get to see Devon that night.

Baylee sighed before opening the door to his room. He knew Devon was already there because he had seen his clothes folded in the changing room. Opening the door, he saw Devon standing in the corner and Michael waiting in the middle of the room. Closing the door behind him, he looked at his dominant. Michael bowed his head slightly and sat down in the chair. “Good evening, little boy,” he said softly.

Baylee swallowed and stared at the man before him, shirtless and in black jeans. His chiseled, tan chest made Baylee catch his breath.

“I hope you’ve had some fun with little one over there,” Michael stated.

Baylee’s eyes traced over Michael’s bald head. “I have, Master.”

Michael looked over at Devon standing in the corner. “Come here, little one.” Devon walked over and stood beside Baylee. Standing up, Michael approached Devon. He ran the back of his hand down the young man’s cheek. “How far did you get with him?”

Devon glanced over at Baylee, but Michael grabbed his chin and turned him back to looking at him. “A little further, Master,” he whispered.

Michael shook his head slowly and grabbed Devon’s wrist. He pulled him over to the suspension bar and started attaching his wrists to it. As he finished, Michael slowly ran his hands down Devon’s chest. Devon sighed as he did this. Reaching his shorts, Michael yanked them down and then trailed his hands down Devon’s thighs.

Stepping away from Devon, Michael stepped over to Baylee, who was staring at the young man hanging by his wrists. “Like what you see?” Michael asked.

Baylee gasped as Michael stepped between him and Devon. He licked his lips and tried to form words, but nothing came out. Michael reached out and gently ran his fingers down Baylee’s chest and stopped at his boxers. He pushed them off Baylee’s hips. Stepping behind him, Michael slowly ran his hand down over the young man’s shoulder. His hand moved lower on Baylee’s chest as his left hand came around and held his hip. Baylee groaned as Michael’s fingertips brushed over him. Hearing a groan and a rattle, Baylee opened his eyes and saw Devon pulling on his restraints. “See that, little boy?” Michael said into his ear. “He wants to be the one to touch you” Michael wrapped his hand around Baylee and slowly started stroking him. Baylee moaned.

Closing his eyes, Baylee groaned as Michael continued to stroke him. After a minute, Michael released him and stepped away. “You’re getting there,” he said quietly. “Now grab the chair.” Baylee followed directions and grabbed the back of the chair. He could see Michael out of the corner of his eye grab one of the plastic paddles off the table. The first strike stung and Baylee braced himself for more. It was only a handful more that came before Baylee heard Devon pull on his restraints.

“Master, please…” Devon pleaded across the room.

Turning slowly, Michael placed the paddle back on the table and walked over to the man hanging by his wrists. He slid his hand around Devon’s throat. “What is it, little one?” he sneered. “You want him?” Michael trailed the fingers of his other hand down Devon’s body. “You want your dick in his ass?” Michael said in his ear, gripping him. “Lemme tell you something, little one. Right now, if you took him, you both wouldn’t last but a moment.” Devon squirmed under Michael’s touch. “He’d get off on the pain and you’d get off on the feeling.”

“Master…” Devon croaked.

Michael took a step back and traced a finger over Devon’s erection. “My, my, little one. Look at you. I’ve hardly touched you.” He glanced back at Baylee before looking at Devon. “Let me see what you two have been doing while you’ve been away from me.” Michael turned around and walked towards Baylee. Grabbing the blonde by the hair, he pulled him over towards Devon. “On your knees, little boy,” he said as they approached Devon’s hanging body. Baylee dropped to his knees in front of Devon and glanced up at him. Devon made eye contact and then closed his eyes as Baylee slid his lips around him. Devon fought to remain still as Baylee sucked on him. Michael was right there, his hand in Baylee’s curls. His eyes were focused on Devon though, as the man tipped his head back and moaned.

“Ooohh...Baylee…” Devon whispered, tipping his head forward.

Baylee froze a split second before he felt Michael pull him off of Devon by the hair. He scuttled across the floor backward, unsure of what was about to happen, but knew it wasn’t good. He jumped at the sound of Michael’s hand coming into contact with Devon’s cheek.

Michael grabbed Devon’s face and held him in front of him. “You know better,” he growled.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Devon whimpered, as Baylee leaned back, afraid to move. He remembered back to his contract session.

_It had taken him two days to fill out the limit sheet. Another day to finish the profile. It had all come in the private email account that had been set up after he had filled out the interest form on the website. He had been intentional in setting up his contract date on a night he knew his dad wouldn’t be there. As he sat there in the chair in Lady Jennifer’s office, hands between his knees, head down, nearly shaking at what he was agreeing to, he listened. He listened as Lady Jennifer went over every detail of the contract. How there wasn’t to be any sexual contact between dominants and submissives. How they weren’t to trade contact information and only to use the email that had been set up. How names were not to be used during sessions._

_At times, Baylee would glance beside him at the man who had been introduced as Michael. The bald, tanned man with the chiseled chest would trace his eyes over Baylee’s huddled form before looking back at the Lady behind her desk. The older man’s fingers flexed on his thighs as Lady Jennifer read down the list of limits, noting that Baylee wanted to make sure everything could be covered with clothing when he left. They agreed on a safe word._

_Once the documents were all signed and their first official session set up for two weeks later, Michael stood up and ran his hand through Baylee’s curls, gently pulling his head back to look at him. “I am so going to enjoy this, little boy,” he said, before turning and walking out of the door. Baylee had sat there a moment longer, digesting all that had been accomplished._

_“Are you sure you are okay with all of this?” Lady Jennifer had finally asked. “You have the right to stop at any time, including before things start.”_

_Baylee had slowly raised his eyes from the floor and looked at her. He nodded and replied, “I’m sure, Ma’am.”_

Baylee blinked as he heard metal sliding across the concrete floor. He looked around and saw that Devon was still suspended by his wrists but Michael was pulling what appeared to be a large wire dog crate to the middle of the room. He watched as Michael grabbed a gag and a pair of handcuffs from the table. The first thing he did was place the gag in Devon’s mouth. “You just lost your opportunity to speak, little one,” Michael growled. He then reached up and undid one wrist and then the other. Baylee sat there on the floor watching as Michael snapped one of the metal handcuffs around Devon’s wrist. Devon looked devastated as he was led to the cage and told to get inside. Devon got down on his hands and knees and crawled inside. Once he turned around and sat down, Michael banged on the top of the cage. Baylee jumped. Devon reached up with the hand that had the cuff on it and Michael looped the chain over one of the top bars of the cage. He then reached in and pulled Devon’s other hand up and snapped the cuff around his wrist. “No hands, either, little one,” he sneered as he closed the door over on the young man sitting naked in the crate, unable to move.

Baylee sat there on the floor, frozen. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Michael turned and walked towards him. He had a smile on his face. Reaching down, he grabbed Baylee by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. “Don’t worry, little boy,” he said, “you did nothing wrong.” He walked the teenager over to the crate and stopped. “I was going to let Little One in there experience this because I know it’s one of his favorite things, but I might as well introduce it to you.” Baylee watched as Michael pulled a metal table over. It had several plain candles on it and a lighter. He walked away one more time and brought back a small bucket of water.

Michael came over and gently ran a hand down Baylee’s back. “Step closer,” Michael commanded, guiding Baylee to the front of the cage. He grabbed him and carefully slid the younger man’s erect shaft through the bars of the cage. “Little One is gonna watch you get off,” Michael said in his ear. Baylee’s fingers touched the metal in front of him as Michael looked down at the submissive huddled inside. “He’s going to see what good little boys get.” Michael slid his hand up Baylee’s back and into his hair. “Lean over,” he said softly.

Baylee leaned forward until his chest was on top of the cage. His fingers slid between the bars and he turned his head to look at the table Michael had pulled over. He watched as Michael used the lighter to light the wick of one of the candles. “There will be three distinct sensations,” Michael said softly as he watched the candle. “When the wax hits you will be the first, then as it cools. And finally, when I peel it off of you.” He watched as Michael picked up a candle and gently moved it around in his hand. He tipped it slowly and a small amount of wax fell onto his palm. He didn’t flinch. Satisfied, Michael moved the candle out of Baylee’s eyesight towards his back. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as the first bit of hot wax hit his skin between his shoulder blades. He gripped the metal bars beneath his fingers as he tried not to move. Just as he felt the wax begin to cool and harden on his skin, another hot bit hit his back. Michael continued for about another five or six times down his back before Baylee heard him set the candle down. 

The last bit of wax was starting to cool on his back as he felt Michael’s hand run down his backside. “I know he’s shown you what he eventually wants to do to you,” Michael said, massaging Baylee’s muscle. Glancing around the boy on top of the cage to the one inside it, he grinned. He gripped Baylee’s cheek and Devon tried to call out around the gag. He smacked Baylee’s skin and he groaned at the hit. Devon, meanwhile pulled at his restraints, trying to get to the boy above him.

Baylee felt the metal of the cage press into his hips and thighs. He knew he was close. He turned his head to look at Devon beneath him. His hands were up near his ear, his eyes wide. He was so hard that Baylee just wanted to touch him, knowing it wouldn’t take much at that point to get him off. But he also knew that Master was teaching him a lesson.

Michael’s hand went to Baylee’s other cheek as he continued to look down the cage at Devon. “See, Little One. Good little boys get to play.” The hit came and Baylee called out as the bars stung his skin because his body had no place to go.

Baylee felt Michael’s hand slide back to the side closest to him. He was massaging slow circles around Baylee’s flesh. “I know you want his ass,” Michael said to Devon. “And maybe one day, he’ll let you have it. But today, he’s mine.” Baylee felt the strangest sensation as Michael’s fingers slid between his cheeks for a split second. A moment later the sting on his flesh sent him over the edge. He groaned and felt the metal press against his sack as he splattered the floor, Devon pulling at the chain attached to the cage. He could hear Devon’s muffled groans. He then felt Michael slowly reaching up and beginning to peel the wax off his back. Michael took his time peeling the wax off of him. It stung like a bandaid being pulled off. There were times, he would bring a warm cloth to his skin before peeling more of the wax off. Baylee figured it was to get things started. As Michael peeled the last bit off between his shoulder blades, he ran the cloth all down his back. He then helped Baylee up and gently pulled him away from the cage, being careful to not catch his skin on the bars. Michael reached over and placed his hand on Baylee’s cheek. “Wait for him,” he said softly.

Baylee nodded and backed up a few steps. He watched as Michael opened the cage and reached inside. He used a key to unlock one of the cuffs and waited a split second as Devon pulled the cuff through the bars. Michael then grabbed Devon by the hair and pulled him out of the crate. He used his body to back the young man against the wall and then undid the other cuff and removed the gag. “Listen here, little one,” Michael growled. “You are not allowed to get off until Monday, understand?” Devon nodded. “And further, you are not allowed to get off with him.” He cocked his head towards Baylee. “Oh, you can get him off all you want, but you are _not_ to get off with him around, understand me?”

“Yes, Master,” Devon whispered.

Baylee glanced over at Devon and Michael. His heart ached. He wanted to be able to get Devon off. But he knew he couldn’t.

Michael turned back to Baylee. Ruffling his hair, he said, “Don’t worry, little boy. It’ll give you a chance to get to know him better.”

Baylee sighed and nodded. He really didn’t know much about Devon though he was sure Devon knew a ton about him, at least what he could Google. He sighed again, arching his back at the memories of the pain he had endured. Michael dismissed them and both dove for their shorts and raced across the hall to change, one boy thoroughly satisfied, the other thoroughly on edge.


	13. Chapter 13

Baylee glanced over at Devon as he winced trying to get dressed. Devon saw him and stopped. “I know you want to help, but please don’t. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Baylee shook his head slowly. “I won’t.”

Devon raised an eyebrow. “Wow, your punishments must be bad…” He winced again as he attempted to tuck himself into his jeans.

Baylee took a moment to examine the marks on his hips and thighs before sliding his pants on. He was red and sore but knew the marks would go away soon. He sighed as he slid his shirt on and looked back at Devon. He had finally managed to get himself situated and was slipping his shirt on over his head. “I’ll tell you later,” he said.

Smiling softly, Devon replied, “Thanks. I need a cold shower.” The pair walked out together, Devon stopping to kiss Baylee at his truck. “I’ll text you,” he said softly. Baylee nodded, feeling bad for Devon. He watched him walk away, shoulders hunched, shuffling his feet. Baylee knew the pain of not getting what you paid for. He knew Devon hadn’t meant to break the rules. But it didn’t matter there.

The next morning, Baylee saw that Devon had sent a text late at night. He was obviously feeling the pain of not getting off. It had been over a week. The text simply said he’d talk to him on Monday. That Sunday, Baylee was actually able to get some things accomplished. He spent a good deal of time actually writing and having lyrics flow. It felt good. 

Monday morning he was busy in a meeting and it wasn’t until near dinner that he checked his phone. Devon had messaged, asking simply to call later that night. Sending back a late time, knowing he’d be up and alone, he went about the rest of his day on a cloud. Knowing he’d be getting to speak to him later made him feel so much better about things, even his parents noticed.

That night, he was lying in bed when his phone buzzed. Glancing at the contact info, he saw it was Devon. “Hey, Stud,” he said on the end of the line.

Baylee grinned. “Hey,” he whispered.

“So tell me about how he punishes you,” Devon stated.

Baylee sighed. “He…” He paused. “He walked me in the house…”

“So he humiliates you…”

“Yeah,” Baylee whispered. “But it was worse the last time.” Baylee closed his eyes and slid further down on his bed. “He did it in front of my dad.”

Devin coughed. “Your dad?!”

“Yeah,” Baylee whispered. “I don’t think either of them knew, but it was like the worst.”

“Your dad’s a dom?”

Baylee could tell this information shocked Devin. “Yeah.”

“And here I was thinking it was just your mom.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing…” Devon paused. “So I guess we need to just hang together.”

Baylee rolled over on his side. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“You heard what Master said…”

“Yeah,” Baylee said quietly. “You sound a little better today.”

He heard Devon snicker on the other end. “Well, I got off this morning thinking about having you in the shower with me.”

Baylee gulped and rolled back onto his back, glad he was in sleep pants and nothing else. “Really?” His brain filled with that scene and his body immediately responded.

“Did I turn you on?” Devon asked smugly.

“Uh, D, can we switch to text in a minute?”

“Why?”

“I, uh, wanna send you a picture.”

“Oh really?” Devon sounded really interested in what Baylee was saying.

“It’s nothing bad, really,” Baylee said. “See, a couple of years ago, my aunt posted a photo of my uncle on his birthday. My dad and other uncle started goofing around about what she had posted. I almost felt obligated to join in the fun. I wanna send you that photo.”

“Sure thing, Stud,” Devon replied and the pair hung up.

Baylee quickly scrolled through his photos and found the one of him kneeling on the giant inflatable duck and sent that in a text message to Devon.

“Damn!” Devon sent in a text message a moment later.

“You like?” Baylee texted.

“God, yes!” Devon sent back. “I want to touch U so bad.”

Baylee smiled to himself as he read that. He reached down and readjusted himself before he replied. “How bad?”

The message seemed to take a long time to get to him and Baylee had a feeling he knew why. “My tongue… your body…” Baylee groaned at the words, his left hand slipping off his phone and into his pants around his erection. He wanted Devon’s mouth on him. “U still there?” Devon finally sent.

Baylee slid his thumb on his phone and replied, “Yeah”

After another long moment, Baylee got another message. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours…” Baylee held his breath. Was Devon really asking what he thought he was? Was their sexting going to really drop into the realm of dick pics? He could feel his heart beat faster. His parents had always warned him about sending naked pictures. Things like that seemed to get around. He knew that. He’d had a few sent to him in group texts. He knew reputations could be ruined so fast. He’d never asked either of his girlfriends to send naughty pictures. And they’d never asked him. He mulled this over so long that Devon sent another text. “I know U R just as hard as I am…”

“Yeah…” he sent again, still thinking. If he did it right, it would only save in the message and not his phone. And as long as he remembered to close out that string on his phone, his parents would never know. And he’d have to make sure Devon knew it went _nowhere_. Taking a breath, he typed, “For your eyes only…” He sent that and then slid his pants down a bit, tried a few different angles before finally snapping the pic within the messages and sending it to him.

It took a couple of minutes in which Baylee’s heart was in his throat. Finally, Devon sent a pic back and Baylee moaned at it. A moment later, he added, “Want this?”

Baylee’s left hand tightened around his own hardness at the words. It took him a long time to type an answer because everything he ran in his mind sounded wrong. He finally decided on the one word he’d already sent so many times, “Yeah…” It could be taken so many different ways and at that moment he didn’t care. His body was on fire, his mind slowly drifting into images that he knew weren’t real but were a complete fantasy. His hand moved as his thoughts ran through so many different things: he and Devon in the shower together, bodies slick, mouths pressed together; he and Devon in a room, Devon between his legs; himself bent over something and Devon’s hands running down his back, his fingers slipping between his cheeks. Baylee groaned, feeling himself let go. He hadn’t realized he had let go of his phone and he reached for it, quickly checking to see if Devon had sent any messages.

He had only sent one: a winking emoji.

Wiping himself up, Baylee quickly started typing a text, knowing he was probably asking something stupid. Their relationship was already so backward, but he really wanted to actually get to know Devon as someone more than just a sexual being. His text was simple. “Coffee, Wednesday morning?” He wanted something semi-public so they couldn’t be handsy. And if he forced himself to keep it together, no one would know if they were seen together.

A little while later, Devon sent back, “Can’t do Wednesday, working. Thursday?”

Baylee thought of his schedule and realized that he was free Thursday morning. He sent back a thumbs-up emoji. A moment later, he sent, “Ok, need some sleep. See ya Thursday.”

“Sweet dreams,” Devon sent. And then followed with, “Or would it be wet dreams?”

Baylee giggled as he replied, “Either,” and slid his phone to his nightstand. He was excited at the prospect of a _real_ date with Devon.

* * *

Thursday morning, Baylee was on edge. They had agreed to meet for coffee at ten at a little coffee shop near Devon’s place. Baylee wanted as far out of his home zone as possible. He didn’t want to come across any of his friends. Fans were becoming nearly unavoidable anywhere in the city.

He arrived at the little coffee house and saw Devon sitting at a table in the corner. Ordering his coffee, he waited at the other end of the counter and then walked over to Devon. He sat down before Devon had a chance to stand up. “Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” Devon replied. “So is this like a date?” he asked leaning over.

Baylee eyed him before he took a drink of his coffee. “Don’t say that too loud,” he said in an undertone. He looked across the table at Devon who was lounging back in his chair. “But yeah, kinda,” he added.

“Why?” Devon asked.

“I know nothing about you,” Baylee replied.

“Except what I can do with my mouth,” stated Devon and Baylee blushed, ducking his head. Devon scooted closer to the table and leaned forward. “What do you wanna know? I mean, there’s not much to tell.”

Lifting his eyes, Baylee again looked at Devon. “I mean, I know you have two sisters and you live at home. But beyond that…”

“That’s all I really know about you,” Devon countered.

Laughing Baylee took another sip of his coffee. “Liar.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Devon took a drink from his own cup. “I had my sister fill me in on your life story. But seriously, there’s not much to tell. Yeah, two sisters, one older, one younger. I live with my younger one and my mom. No big.”

“Where’s your dad?”

Devon shrugged. “Dunno. He disappeared when I was four. Sister wasn’t born yet. Mom decided to move us out here to Georgia shortly after Danielle was born. Gramma and Grampa live here. Mom never remarried. Been just the three of us until Teresa got married last year.”

“So like, when did you know?” Baylee asked in a low tone.

Raising an eyebrow, Devon asked, “That I liked guys?” Baylee nodded. “I dunno. Nine maybe. Teresa was like thirteen and brought home her first boyfriend. I thought he was cute.”

Baylee stalled, not sure what to ask or how to ask what he wanted to know. Devon reached across the table for Baylee’s hand. He moved it split second before they touched. “Not here,” Baylee said.

“Why?” asked Devon. Baylee just picked his head up and looked around at all the people. “They’re too busy with their lives to notice us.” Baylee shook his head. “We can’t keep it a secret forever.”

“Does your mom know?” Baylee shot at Devon, a little harsher than he anticipated.

Devon rolled his head around for a moment as if to get rid of the tension in his neck. “Yeah, she does. She doesn’t know who, but she knows I’m seeing someone new. I can’t exactly blab it because of Danielle.”

“She knows?”

Devon smiled. “Of course she knows. She’s known since before I knew who I was. I guess I was a little too obvious drooling over Teresa’s boyfriends when I was younger. I told her when I was thirteen and she just hugged me and said she was fine with it, as long as I didn’t steal any of Teresa’s boyfriends.” Baylee just shook his head slowly. “Come on, let’s get outta here,” Devon said, standing up.

Both young men finished their drinks and walked out of the coffee shop. As they walked, they discussed the things they liked. Devon teased Baylee for liking the Raptors and not the Hawks. At one point, Baylee was stopped and asked for a selfie and an autograph. He obliged and Devon just stood there watching. “Does that happen a lot?” he asked, as they continued down the street.

Baylee shrugged. “Depends on where I am. Nashville seems to be more so and if I’m closer to the areas I frequent in town. Or if I’m out with Dad. He’s always surprised if people don’t recognize him and notice me instead.”

Devon nodded. “I think I get why you don’t want it out and about.” Baylee kicked the ground in front of him. “But we seriously won’t be able to hide forever.”

“I know,” Baylee grumbled. “But I just don’t know… I mean, there’s a lot I don’t know… There’s a lot of things I can’t place right now.”

“Like what?”

Looking up at the sky, Baylee said absently, “Like how it is I can be so enthralled with you, and yet still have those same feelings for girls.”

Devon stopped and looked at the younger man with him. “You can like both, Bay,” he said. “Love is love.” Baylee bit his lip and looked away from Devon. “When did you think you might want to be with a guy?”

Looking down at the ground again, Baylee stared at the concrete between them. “The first time Master touched me,” he whispered.

Raising his eyebrow, Devon stared at Baylee. “Like first session or…” Baylee looked up at him and Devon understood. He nodded slowly. “You’ve known before then,” he said softly. “It’s why you picked male on your interest form.” Baylee picked his head up and stared at Devon. “Well, that and your mom is already all over you.”

“What?” Baylee asked.

Shaking his head, Devon said, “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. But you’ve had this feeling a whole lot longer than a month. If you were really honest with yourself you’d see that it’s been there a while. And there is nothing wrong with liking both. You most certainly can like both. My ex was bi. He’s dating a girl now.”

“I can’t tell my parents…” Baylee whispered.

“Don’t worry about it right now. Let’s just keep doing what we’re doing. We’ll keep it on the DL for now, okay?” Baylee nodded and the pair headed back to the coffee shop. Devon said he had to get to work around one. 

As Baylee drove home, he mulled everything over in his mind. Pulling down a dirt road headed towards the pond on the property, he heard his phone ping. Pulling over, he climbed out of his truck and leaned on the fender. The text message from Devon said, “Do I get a second date?”

Baylee grinned and typed out, “I guess.”

The message return was quick. “Movies, Saturday night?”

Shaking his head slowly, Baylee smiled as he replied, “Sure.”


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday evening, Baylee met Devon at the movie theatre. They decided on the movie and Devon picked their spot in the top corner. The lights had barely gone down when Baylee felt Devon’s hand on his thigh. He knew then that that was Devon’s plan all along: a decent make-out session in public and no one would notice or care. So while Baylee’s heart was in his throat, his hands and lips were thoroughly engrossed in Devon’s for a good portion of the ninety-minute movie. He was glad he had already seen it because he didn’t want his parents to question him too in-depth. When they walked out of the theatre together, Devon tried to reach for Baylee’s hand, but Baylee moved it and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Hey,” Devon said, moving quickly to walk beside him.

Baylee shot him a look and kept walking. “Please don’t,” he said quietly.

Devon sighed and got up next to Baylee. “It really sucks that I can’t hold hands with my boyfriend.”

The phrasing stopped Baylee in his tracks. He turned towards Devon there in the entryway of the theatre. “Your… boy… friend?” he hesitantly asked.

“Well, isn’t that what you are?” Devon asked.

Baylee stood there a moment. Everything felt uncomfortably warm. He turned towards the door and headed out it, hoping the fresh air would clear his suddenly cloudy head. Out on the darkened sidewalk, he took gulps of air, hoping it would make his chest feel lighter and his head stop spinning. He walked over to the wall and placed his hand on it, his head down trying to get his bearings. He heard Devon come up beside him. “Your… boyfriend?” he questioned again.

Devon smiled and placed a hand on Baylee’s shoulder. “It’s what you are, right? My boyfriend?”

Baylee took another breath and looked over at Devon. Around him people were walking around, involved in their own conversations, completely ignoring the two boys as they stood there talking. “I… I… I wasn’t expecting that,” Baylee finally said.

Devon slid his arm around Baylee’s shoulders and steered him towards the parking lot. “Well, you are,” he said. As they got to Baylee’s truck, Devon climbed in the passenger side even though they had driven separately. “We can’t do what we do and think we’re not,” he said as Baylee closed his door. “We’re not just fuck-buddies, are we?”

Placing his hands on the steering wheel, Baylee thought about what Devon said. Yeah, their relationship was backward. They’d started with the sex and were just now getting to know each other. Did he really look at Devon as someone to just get him off? He knew better. There was something there. He thoroughly enjoyed his time with Devon whether they were playing around or not. “No, we’re not,” he said quietly.

Devon leaned closer to Baylee. “Then you’re my boyfriend. Simple as that.” He placed a hand on Baylee’s thigh. “I’d kiss you, but I know you’d pull away. I get that you’re uncomfortable with PDA and that’s fine.” Baylee turned and smiled at him. “Let’s go get some ice cream,” Devon stated. “And then I can hold your hand all the way there.”

Nodding, Baylee watched as Devon leaned back over and buckled in before he started his truck. They held hands all the way to the small ice cream shop and only let go when they finally arrived. “No cones,” Baylee said as they entered the shop together.

“Why?” Devon asked innocently. “You think I might do something?” He smirked at Baylee.

Shaking his head, Baylee stepped up to the counter and ordered followed by Devon. Devon offered to pay and they sat down in a corner of the shop with their cups of ice cream. Baylee was only half paying attention to Devon across from him.

“Cookies and cream, huh?” Devon asked between bites. Baylee raised his eyes to look at the brunette across from him. Scooping a small amount of ice cream out of his bowl, Devon flipped the spoon over and slowly sucked on it. As he finished, he whispered, “I’ve got some cream you could enjoy…” 

Baylee squirmed in his seat at what Devon had said. Watching him suck on the spoon wasn’t helping either. Taking a breath, he leaned over and whispered, “Well, now I know how much you like nuts…” He stared at Devon’s rocky road and casually licked his lips.

Devon repeated his action of slowly sucking the ice cream off his spoon before replying to Baylee. “Be careful boy,” he said, taking another scoop. “I may just take you up on that…”

Biting his lip, Baylee focused back on the ice cream in front of him. As much as he wanted Devon, he also didn’t want anyone to find out about them. Doing something crazy out in public was beyond risky, he knew it. All he needed was for some controversy to send his career spiraling. He felt Devon’s foot kick him under the table and he glanced back at Devon. Devon wasn’t looking at him, but staring off into space, spoon hanging from his mouth. He then felt Devon’s foot slowly slide up his calf. Baylee jumped and slid backward. He stared at Devon, unable to say anything. Glancing down at his quickly melting ice cream, he hurried to finish it, all the while watching Devon continue to suck on his spoon. He took a ragged breath and licked his lips again. “We, uh, should probably get back,” he said slowly.

Devon smirked as he stood up. “Yeah, probably a good idea,” he said, throwing his trash away. “They look like they’re closing soon.”

As the pair drove back to the movie theatre, Baylee kept glancing sideways at Devon. They were holding hands and Devon was running his thumb in circles on the back of Baylee’s hand. The talk was light, less sexual than it had been. Only because their cars were the only ones in the parking lot when they got back did Baylee let Devon kiss him before he climbed out of the truck. He watched Devon climb into his little white car and waited until he drove off. Baylee’s head was swimming as he slowly pulled out of the parking lot. He didn’t really know how to take the news of him being Devon’s boyfriend. The phrase felt weird to him. The feeling didn’t bother him, but the wording just was strange.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the pair went on various dates, all of them falling short to what Baylee really wanted, which was just time with Devon without people knowing. To celebrate Devon’s birthday, they tried dinner, but Baylee had to pull strings and use his name to get a private table. Devon had thought it was nice, but Baylee was beyond embarrassed. Would the wait staff say anything? Would they make any connections? Thankfully, everyone had completely glossed over every time they were seen together. They’d tried basketball in the park a few times. Baylee knew that was always a hard thing. People seemed to recognize him more when he was doing one of two things: singing or playing basketball. He thought it was because of his dad.

Baylee just wanted to spend time with Devon, getting to know him, without prying eyes. Where they could hold hands and not be seen. Where, if he wanted to kiss him, he could and no one would unknowingly snap a picture of it. He also wanted it to be away from the house because the last thing he needed was his parents finding out. His dad already suspected he liked a girl. If he only knew.

One evening, as they were walking around a park, just talking, Devon stopped by a tree. Leaning up against it, Devon looked at Baylee. “So are you ever gonna tell your parents?” he asked casually.

Baylee placed a hand on the tree near Devon’s shoulder. “I don’t know,” he said.

“You’re gonna have to tell them eventually,” Devon remarked.

“Why?” Baylee asked, leaning towards him.

Smiling gently, and reaching towards Baylee’s cheek, he said, “We can’t keep it a secret forever, especially from your parents.”

“Why not?”

Devon reached up and placed both his hands on Baylee’s cheeks and pulled his face to his, brushing his lips against Baylee’s. “They’re gonna find out at some point.”

Baylee pulled away. “My dad would kill me,” he said softly.

Devon coughed as Baylee turned away. “Your dad? Not your mom?”

Spinning around quickly, Baylee said, “No, my mom…” he paused.

Nodding, Devon stepped closer to him. “Yeah, your mom. She’d kill you, right? Disown you?”

Baylee froze. What would his mom do? “What?” he finally asked after a beat.

“She runs your whole life, right?” Devon said. “Where to be, how to dress, what to say. Everything.”

Baylee’s mouth was dry, he didn’t know what to say at that moment. He ran things over in his mind. Was Devon right? He’d always known his mom to be a control freak. He took a step back.

“Come on, Bay. That’s why you’re there. That’s why you submit to Master. She’s got you so controlled, you can’t even look at her. Master has finally let you be in control of something for once. You get the say. How many times have you changed his plans by the way you come in?” Baylee stared at Devon. “You know we have all the control in that relationship, right? Mistress told you the first time. You can back out whenever you want.” 

Baylee took another step back. “No…” he whispered. “You’re wrong.”

Devon smirked. “I’m not wrong. I live in a house of females. Yeah, sure it may sound great because my mom accepts me for who I am, but in reality, I can’t stand it.”

“Why?” Baylee asked softly.

Shaking his head, Devon replied, “Never mind. But I’m not wrong.”

Baylee sighed. The pair walked back to their respected vehicles in silence, Baylee mulling over what Devon had said. He knew he was going to have to tell his parents and likely sooner rather than later. The more he and Devon did out in the open, the more he risked being found out by someone and it getting back to his parents that way. His dad hated spin and if they had to spin something or concoct something, he’d never live it down. Driving home that night, Baylee’s head was full of thoughts, thoughts that kept him up most of the night.

* * *

Two weeks later, Baylee was sitting down to dinner with his family. After prayer, Leighanne turned to her son, “So you and that Devon boy sure have been hanging out together a lot.”

Baylee nearly choked at the mention of Devon’s name. “Uh… yeah,” he replied, clearing his throat.

“Who’s Devon?” Brian asked innocently.

“Uh,” Baylee stated, glancing sideways at his dad. “He’s a new friend, Dad.”

“How did you two meet?”

Baylee decided to stick with Devon’s lie because it was closest enough to the truth. “Through a mutual friend.”

Leighanne smiled. “Well, you two sure have been out and about a lot lately.”

Nodding, Baylee quickly put a forkful of food in his mouth to keep from having to say anything.

“You should invite him over one night,” Brian said.

“That’s a great idea,” Leighanne added. “We could do pizza…”

Running a hand over his neck, Baylee swallowed and looked at both of his parents. “I’ll have to check with him,” he said, hesitantly. He already didn’t like this idea of Devon coming over to the house and meeting his parents. What if something slipped out?


	15. Chapter 15

Baylee hugged each one of his parents. “No parties,” Brian said with a smile.

“Only a big one,” Baylee countered.

Leighanne rolled her eyes before hugging her son again. “Seriously, Bay.”

Smiling at his mom, Baylee replied, “Don’t worry, Mom. I promise. Nothing crazy.” Leighanne nodded and looked at her husband. They exchanged “I love yous” and Baylee wished them a safe flight. They then turned and headed inside the airport terminal, Brian turning and waving at his son as the door closed on them. Baylee waved back and then climbed into the car. Syncing his phone with the car’s Bluetooth, he dialed Devon’s number as he left the airport.

“Hey,” Devon said on the speaker.

“Hey,” Baylee replied. “I just dropped my parents off at the airport. Can you come over?”

“Yeah,” Devon replied. “How long?”

“I don’t know,” Baylee said maneuvering his way through traffic. “Twenty, thirty minutes. Depends on traffic. Let me give you my address.” He rattled off his address and waited.

“I’ll have to Google it,” Devon said.

“You’ll probably beat me there.”

“I’ll wait,” replied Devon. “See you in a few.” The pair hung up and Baylee fought to keep himself from speeding. They hadn’t really seen each other in a week or so. Baylee had spent the previous weekend in Nashville recording. He knew the following weekend, he had a show. Things were about to get crazy again with the holidays coming up. This would likely be one of the few times he and Devon would get to be alone like this.

As he drove, he thought about what might happen. He’d spent some time searching in his porn collection the previous night. He knew they had all day together and he really wanted to not only spend just time hanging out but time with him, exploring, trying new things.

Pulling up to his house, he saw Devon outside his car, leaning on the fender, head down, on his phone. Devon picked his head up and smiled, pocketing his phone as he saw Baylee park. Without hesitating, Baylee let himself be pulled into Devon’s arms when he approached. It felt good to be able to do that without the worry of someone seeing or his parents finding out. Their lips met and Baylee’s hands slid up into Devon’s hair. Slowly pulling away, he said, “You know we’ve got all day.”

Devon smiled at him. “Oh, I know.” His hands slid down around the younger man’s waist. “What did you have in mind?”

Baylee grinned at him. He reached down and grabbed Devon’s hand. “Like I can finally beat you at a little one-on-one,” he said, pulling Devon away. Baylee led Devon to the gym and managed to get him involved in a game after Devon’s initial shock wore off that Baylee had a full gym at his house.

An hour and a half later, both boys were dripping sweat and headed inside. “So is that what you wanted to do today?” Devon asked with a smirk.

Baylee hid a laugh as he led Devon outside. “Well, how many games did we have to stop elsewhere because of people?”

Devon slid his arm around Baylee’s waist as they headed inside. “Too many. I now understand why you are so good.”

Heading into the kitchen, Devon let go and headed to one of the stools at the bar. Baylee reached into the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He tossed one to Devon. “It was apparently one of the first things Dad did when he bought the place. He wanted a place he could shoot hoops alone.”

“Understandable,” Devon replied. Finishing his water, Devon stood up and looked at Baylee. “You know, I could really use a shower.” 

Baylee about choked on the last of his water. “Uh…”

Devon walked around the island and stopped in front of Baylee. “I know you could too…” Baylee took a breath and stared as Devon slid his hand under the hem of Baylee’s shirt. Leaning over, he whispered in Baylee’s ear, “We could make that dream of mine a reality.”

Baylee took a breath. Licking his lips subconsciously, he breathed his reply, “Yeah…” He slid away from Devon and grabbed his hand. He pulled him along the way upstairs and down the hallway. He stopped outside the bathroom and waited for a beat. Without thinking about it, he slid his other arm around Devon’s waist and pulled him to him, their lips crushing together. After a moment, Baylee let go of Devon and reached behind him, opening the door.

The pair let go of each other long enough to close the door, start the water and disrobe. Checking the temperature of the water, Baylee felt Devon slide up behind him. “If it’s not warm enough yet, we can certainly make it hotter.” Baylee spun around in Devon’s arms and began kissing him as Devon pushed them both into the shower stall and closed the door. The boys let the water fall on them as their lips and hands moved over their bodies. Baylee slid his hands over Devon’s chest as Devon’s hands slid down Baylee’s back to slowly grip his ass. Baylee pulled his mouth away from Devon and moaned. “Oh really?” Devon asked, gently squeezing both of Baylee’s cheeks. He leaned over and sucked on Baylee’s neck for a moment. “Were you thinking you might want more?”

Baylee paused and opened his eyes. “Yeah… maybe…” he answered breathlessly.

Reaching for the bath poof and the body wash, Devon expertly worked up a lather and began washing Baylee’s body, paying extra attention to the parts he enjoyed playing with. Baylee moaned as Devon ran slow methodical circles over his ass and carefully scrubbed his most sensitive parts.

As Baylee took over and began to slowly wash Devon, the older man said, “Rinse well.”

“Huh?” Baylee asked looking up from gently massaging Devon’s chest.

With a smirk on his face, Devon replied, “If I’m gonna have my mouth on you, I don’t wanna taste soap.”

Baylee giggled as he continued to wash Devon and the boys eventually took turns standing under the water to make sure all the soap was off their skin. As Baylee reached behind Devon to turn the water off, Devon pulled Baylee’s body to his, searching for his lips. As they kissed, their bodies pressed together, Devon slowly waked Baylee out of the shower stall. They groped for towels and broke their frantic kissing long enough to dry off. Before they left the steamy bathroom, Devon reached down to his jeans and fished something out of the pocket before following Baylee across the hallway to his room.

Devon only had a moment to digest Baylee’s room before its owner spun him around locked his lips to his. Baylee had one arm around Devon’s waist as he slowly walked him back towards his bed. Devon backed into the mattress and Baylee pulled away for a moment before gently pushing the brunette down on the bed. Devon backed up on the bed with Baylee slowly advancing on him. Their lips met for a moment before Baylee moved to Devon’s neck and then began licking and kissing his way down the man’s chest. His hand reached for his ultimate goal before his mouth did. Gripping Devon’s erection, Baylee began slowly stroking him. Devon groaned from his spot on the pillows. As Baylee licked him from base to tip, Devon couldn’t resist running his hand through Baylee’s hair. Baylee glanced up at Devon before wrapping his mouth around him and beginning to slowly move on him. Devon moaned and fought the urge to move as Baylee continued to suck on him.

“Fuck, Baylee,” Devon groaned as the teenager sucked and stroked him. After a bit, Devon reached down and gently guided Baylee off of him, pulling him closer. “Damn. Your parents need to go away more often,” he whispered, as Baylee settled his head on Devon’s shoulder. Baylee smiled slightly, as Devon’s hand lazily ran over his chest. “So were you really thinking about more?” Devon asked casually.

Baylee leaned over and nuzzled into Devon’s neck before answering, “Yeah, maybe.”

Devon’s fingers found the tip of Baylee’s erection and Baylee gasped. Devon slowly slid his hand down Baylee’s shaft. “Well, we can certainly get there, if you’d like,” he whispered.

Groaning, Baylee closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Devon ran his hand over Baylee as the younger man moaned. After a moment, Devon stopped and pulled away. “Wha…” Baylee asked picking his head up to look at the man beside him.

Devon smiled at him. “Remember how I said we needed to work on your inner porn star?” Baylee nodded. “Well, this is how we are gonna do it. Yeah, You’re probably gonna hate me, but Bay, you need to last longer than a minute.”

“But…”

“It’s simple really,” Devon said, running a finger over Baylee’s erection and watching him writhe. “I’ll just play with you and stop and play with you and stop until you just can’t take it anymore.” Baylee grunted as Devon pulled his hand away. “Yeah, you’re gonna hate me, but it’ll be worth it.”

Over the course of the next half hour, Devon continued to tease Baylee, bringing him right to the edge and stopping. Finally, when Devon could tell Baylee was on the serious edge of exploding, he said softly, “Hey, go snag one of those towels we used.”

“Huh?” Baylee asked, picking his head up and opening his eyes. He had been completely laid out relaxed while Devon had been playing with him. He was so hard he knew he really needed his release soon and it wasn’t going to take much. He whined as his eyes met Devon’s. “Why?”

Grabbing Baylee’s hand, he slowly pulled him to his feet. “Well, for one, getting up and moving will help. And two, I’ve found parents ask fewer questions if they don’t know certain things.”

“What?” Baylee asked with a quizzical look on his face.

“I’m sure your parents know that you jerk off, right?” Baylee’s eyes widened and he blushed a deep crimson. “They likely don’t know about your porn collection. And being they don’t know about us yet, you probably don’t want to tip them off because you leave some weird jiz stain somewhere.”

Baylee sighed and moved towards the door, understanding what Devon was saying. He walked across the hall back to the bathroom and snagged a towel before heading back into his room. Walking was somewhat uncomfortable, but knowing he was likely going to get to feel Devon against him made it more bearable. Walking back into the room with the towel over his arm, he saw Devon standing there waiting for him. As he closed the door, he asked, “Hey, why did you make Master stop?”

Grabbing the towel from Baylee, Devon spread it out on the edge of the bed before him. He then walked over and slid his arms around Baylee’s waist, his hands sliding onto his ass. “Because Master knows I want your ass.” Devon slowly walked Baylee backward towards his bed. “But he’s right,” he said as Baylee stopped, his thighs hitting the edge of the bed. “If we did have sex right now, neither of us would last.” His hand slid and his fingers grazed between Baylee’s cheeks. “So, do you really wanna head down that road?”

Taking a moment to mull the question over in his mind, Baylee leaned over and pressed his lips to Devon’s. “Yes,” he whispered huskily.

Devon’s hands squeezed Baylee’s cheeks harder as he pressed his body to the younger man. “You have no idea how much I want to do exactly what Master said,” he groaned into Baylee’s mouth. Slowly, he slid his hands up to Baylee’s hips and had him turn around so he was facing the bed. He ran his hands up Baylee’s back to his shoulders before leaning over and kissing one shoulder. “We’ll take it slow, I promise. No matter how bad I want you,” he said into Baylee’s ear. Devon gently guided Baylee to lean over and ran his hands down the younger man’s back. Keeping one hand in the middle of Baylee’s back, Devon gripped his own dick and carefully slid it on top of Baylee’s back and between his cheeks. “God, I can’t wait to fuck you, Bay.” Baylee whimpered at the sensation, turning his head to the side and trying to look down the bed at Devon.

Pulling away from Baylee, Devon reached for the small tube of lubricant he had placed next to the towel. Squeezing some on his index finger, he reached for Baylee’s ass and gently placed his finger against Baylee’s virgin hole. He spread the gel around and Baylee squirmed beneath him. “Don’t worry Baby, this is only going to be uncomfortable for a minute.”

Baylee sucked in his breath and tensed up as he felt Devon begin to slowly push his finger inside him.

“Just relax, Baby,” Devon whispered.

Taking a breath, Baylee released it and tried to melt into his mattress. The feeling was odd, but at the same time, it was enjoyable. He felt Devon slowly pull his finger back but not entirely. As Devon thrust back into Baylee, the younger man groaned.

Devon moved his other hand to Baylee’s ass and began massaging him as he was slowly thrusting his finger in him. “God, Bay, you are so tight. I cannot _wait_ to get more of me in you.”

That statement sent a chill down Baylee’s spine. He gripped the sheets beneath him and groaned. Before he knew what he was saying, he whined, “Please…”

Smiling, Devon pulled his one hand away and grabbed the lube again. Squirting it down next to his finger that was already inside Baylee, he used his second finger to spread it around a moment before pulling almost entirely out of Baylee’s hole. It was then that Devon added his middle finger to the mix.

Baylee groaned at the sensation. It was painful yet immensely pleasurable at the same time. Lifting his hips from the bed, he leaned back into Devon’s hand, feeling him slowly stroke him from the inside. “Devon…” he moaned. “Please..”

Leaning over to be closer to Baylee, Devon slid his free hand underneath him and gripped his sack. Meanwhile, the two fingers that were buried nearly entirely in Baylee’s hole, he gently pushed apart.

The sensations tore through Baylee, causing him to groan loudly. He panted as he felt himself spurt his seed beneath him, Devon squeezing his sack as he did so. “Devon,” he moaned again.

Releasing Baylee’s balls, Devon stood back up and slowly extricated his sticky fingers from Baylee’s ass. “Oh Baylee, just wait till that’s my dick, sweetie.” Wiping his fingers on the towel, Devon crawled up next to the spent teenager and ran his hand through his hair and watched as he attempted to catch his breath.

Pushing up slightly on the bed, Baylee managed to drag his lower half fully onto the bed and lay on his side staring at Devon. “Wow,” he breathed.

Running his fingers through Baylee’s hair and down the side of his face, Devon whispered, “What you expected?”

“More,” Baylee panted.

Devon smiled and gently kissed Baylee’s dry lips. “We’ll do more later if you want. Or the same thing. It’s entirely up to you.”

“I just wanna lay here,” Baylee said sleepily.

“We can do that too,” Devon replied with a grin.

The two boys lay in bed for a few hours, kissing, stroking, playing with each other. After some time, they headed back to the bathroom for their clothes and raided the fridge in the kitchen before settling down to watch an evening baseball game together in the living room.

When Devon finally left after the game, Baylee was on edge again. He couldn’t quite describe it but he couldn’t wait for them to do more. Devon playing with him the way he had caused something in him to stir. He wanted Devon to do more. He knew his body wasn’t ready, but he wanted it. That night, settling into bed, he updated his porn list to include sex. He and Devon shared more intimate pictures that night and as Baylee slowly drifted off to sleep, his brain couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually have Devon fully inside him.


	16. Chapter 16

Baylee awoke the next morning around ten-thirty. He was hard and his underwear was wet from his dreams. Groaning, he slid out of bed and headed towards the shower, hoping to get some relief. Turning the water to just above cold, he climbed in and stood underneath the water. He tried to clear his mind, but all he could think about was Devon standing there with him yesterday.

Climbing out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back to his room. Sighing to himself, he slid on a fresh pair of briefs and then went digging in his closet. He settled on a tee shirt and slid it on over his chest. Sighing, he giggled to himself as he thought about how he hadn’t been as active on his socials lately. His mom had been giving him so much grief about it. Deciding he should just kick things into high gear, he went looking for what he needed.

Thirty minutes later, Baylee had recorded the ten-second piece, complete with correct music and just about a shot for shot recreation of the slide scene from “Risky Business” with Tom Cruise. The only true difference was Baylee actually had access to legitimate sound and recording equipment. His caption was spot on for the video going to his Instagram and his stories. “Home alone. Lil Risky Business happenin…”

He thought the little idea had taken his mind off of Devon, but a minute after he posted it to his Insta, there were two pings on his phone. One was from Instagram, stating a new comment. The other was a new message. He opened Instagram and saw it was Devon. It always made him nervous when he saw Devon’s handle pop up on his comments. But he saw it was just a laughing emoji. His dad commented as well telling him it was an awesome recreation. Baylee then checked the text message he had from Devon. It was more on par with what Devon really thought. 

“God, U make life so hard sometimes,” Devon sent.

Baylee smiled as he sank down onto the couch and reread the text before answering, “Life or something else?”

The response was exactly what Baylee expected, a pic of Devon with his hand on himself. It was followed by the word, “Both.”

“Thinking bout yesterday,” Baylee sent, struggling to get comfortable on the couch.

“What about?” Devon sent.

Taking a breath, Baylee sat up. How was he going to say what he really wanted to say? He couldn’t get Devon off his mind. His body ached for him. He wanted more than what they had done. Getting up, he headed to the kitchen and dug in the cabinets for food. He just wanted something to hopefully calm his nerves. Not really finding what he was looking for, he grabbed a Coke from the fridge and popped it open. Standing in the kitchen, he set his phone down on the island and stared at it. What was he thinking about yesterday? Sighing, he slowly typed in, “All that we did.”

A moment later, “Didn’t do much…”

Swallowing hard, Baylee reached down and adjusted himself before responding. His heart was racing and his manhood was throbbing. Finally, he started typing, “I was thinking about yesterday… and U… and what U said… and what U did…”

“Oh?”

Baylee bit his lip and stared at his phone. “Yeah…”

“What do U want, Bay?” Devon finally asked after what seemed like an eternity.

His heart in his throat and his stomach turning circles, he took his time pressing each letter. “I want U.” He stared at the statement for about a whole minute before finally hitting the send button.

There wasn’t an answer for a long time. Baylee thought he had said something wrong. Then his phone rang. Baylee jumped at the sound breaking the silence of the house. Looking at the screen, he saw it was Devon. Sliding to answer the phone, he picked it up and held it to his ear. “Hello?” he asked gingerly.

“You want me?” Devon asked on the other end of the line.

Baylee sighed. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“Why are you whispering?”

“I don’t know,” Baylee squeaked.

Devon took a deep breath on the other end. “Are you sure?”

“I can’t get you or what you did out of my head,” Baylee replied in a rush. “I’m so hard yet I can’t find release. It’s driving me crazy!”

“You gotta give me an hour, Baby.”

“I want you to stay with me,” Baylee stated.

“I’ll stay all night if you want,” replied Devon. “But I seriously need like an hour. I’ll be there. I promise.”

Baylee nodded and whispered, “Okay.” The pair hung up. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with himself for an hour. He was still on edge and on the fence about the whole thing. Devon had felt so amazing that he wanted more. But at the same time, he wondered if it was really Devon or was it the pain of what they were doing that he was craving. Wandering back to his room, he found a pair of shorts and slid them on, not wanting to be nearly naked when Devon arrived.

He tried to fill his time, but his mind kept drifting, wandering. Wondering what it was that Devon was doing. Wondering how much longer it would be before he got there. He answered a call from his mom, kept her from wondering what he was doing. He texted his dad and his best friend. Anything to keep them from calling or texting later.

Finally, after forever, he heard the doorbell ring. He wanted to rush over but forced himself to walk and open the door like a human being. He smiled, seeing Devon there holding a small bag in his hand. “Sorry it took so long,” Devon said, stepping into the foyer.

Baylee closed the door. “It wasn’t that long,” he lied, leading Devon into the house. He led him through to the rec room and stopped. It wasn’t where he really wanted to go, it seemed like a good distraction for his current feelings. Stopping, he turned around and stared at Devon for a moment. How could he say what he wanted?

Devon set the bag down on a chair and smiled at Baylee. “A little on edge?” he asked.

Taking a long slow breath, Baylee responded, “You could say that.”

Reaching up, Devon stroked Baylee’s cheek. “There’s no rush. We’ve got all night.” Nodding quickly, Baylee agreed. “Besides, your house keeps amazing me.”

“What?”

Devon grinned. “I keep forgetting that we are literally in two different social classes here.”

“What do you mean?” Baylee asked, watching as Devon stepped closer to the pool table.

Shaking his head, Devon stopped and turned around. “You really don’t see it?” Baylee shook his head slowly. “Bay, I so love that about you.” Sighing, Devon leaned back against the table behind him, his hands running over the tan felt. “So, like, what’s your fantasy about this?”

Shaking his head, Baylee stepped closer to Devon. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Devon reached over and undid the top button on Baylee’s shirt. “How is it you want me to take you?” he whispered.

Swallowing, Baylee stared. “Uh… I really don’t know.”

Undoing the next button, Devon said, “How ‘bout this? Play me. Nine-ball. If you win, we do this all vanilla. If I win, I take you over the pool table.”

Baylee’s eyes widened at Devon’s suggestion. Licking his lips, he replied, “Uh…”

Grinning, Devon said, “It’s either that or we strip by shot.”

Taking a deep breath, Baylee took a step back and searched for words. He couldn’t believe his brain was failing him. Sighing, he said, “Okay, nine-ball.” He hoped the thought of a game would take his mind off of things and keep his heart out of his stomach. Grabbing a cue stick off the wall and the triangular rack, he started digging in the pockets closest to him for the correct numbered balls. Devon walked over and grabbed his own cue stick and the small cube of chalk before walking to the other side of the table and also fishing in the corner pockets for the correct balls. As he found them, he rolled them down the felt to Baylee who was quickly ordering them within the rack. Once he had it set and Devon had found the white cue ball, Baylee stepped back, the nine billiard balls in a diamond shape. He held his cue in his left hand and stood back a step from the table. “Guests always go first,” he stated, knowing this was the rule in the house.

Smiling, Devon said, “We still on for my suggestion?” Baylee nodded slowly. “Good,” he added. Lining up his shot for the break, Baylee took a breath and held it. As he heard the clack of the balls and watched them spin over the table, his eyes instinctively went to the black eight ball. He watched as it spun and headed directly into the corner pocket to his left. Standing up, Devon stared at Baylee at the end of the table. “Guess that means I win.”

Baylee walked slowly back over to the rack on the wall and slid his cue stick back in it. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said softly.

Devon followed him and slid his arms around Baylee’s waist after he put his stick back. “Hey, if you don’t want to…”

“I do,” Baylee said spinning around in Devon’s arms to face him. “I just… I don’t know.”

Devon casually undid the rest of the buttons on Baylee’s shirt. “I get it,” he whispered. “Trust me, we can stop at any time. Including here,” he said, sliding his hands up Baylee’s chest to his shoulders and sliding the shirt off his arms. “Or here,” he said, leaning over and kissing his shoulder. “Or here,” he added, moving his mouth up to Baylee’s ear. Baylee sighed and melted into Devon’s touch. Their lips met and they stayed there, kissing for a while. Finally, after several minutes of Baylee’s hands roaming Devon’s back, Devon pulled away. “Bay, I need you to do something for me.” Baylee stopped and stared at him. “Go snag a couple of towels and a washcloth, okay?”

“Why?” the younger man asked.

“Same reason as yesterday,” he said as Baylee reluctantly pulled himself away. He headed to the powder room off the hall and snagged what Devon had asked for. Coming back to the rec room, he saw that Devon had the bag he had brought at his feet. He watched as Devon bent down and pulled a small box out of it and a tube of what appeared to be lubricant. Walking up beside him, Baylee set the items on the table and pushed the balls out of the way. He stood there and watched as Devon shed his shirt and tossed it on the floor before pulling Baylee back to him. Pressing his lips to Baylee’s, he allowed the young man to run his hands over his skin. “God, Bay, you are just so hot,” Devon whispered as his hands dropped to Baylee’s shorts.

Baylee’s hands slid to Devon’s jeans and slowly started to undo them. “Just like you are,” he said, slowly sliding the material down Devon’s hips.

Taking a breath, Devon moved his hands underneath the waistband of Baylee’s shorts and moved them off his waist. “Anytime you wanna stop,” he said, running his hands over Baylee’s cheeks.

Baylee leaned his head on Devon’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna stop,” he said quietly. As he slid his hands around Devon’s waist, Devon reached behind him and grabbed a towel. Laying the towel out so it overhung the side of the table, he then slowly turned Baylee around so he was facing it. Placing his hands on the edge of the table, Baylee tipped his head back while Devon slowly massaged his ass. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at the table eyeing the two things Devon had brought with him. “Condoms?” he asked in a groan.

“Always,” Devon replied, pressing his chest to Baylee’s back. Baylee took the subtle hint and leaned forward, moving his hands as he did so. Devon ran his hand down the middle of his back. Reaching for the lubricant, he flipped the bottle open and squirted some on his finger. He slid his slick finger between Baylee’s cheeks, slathering his hole. He added more lubricant and slowly slid his finger into Baylee. The younger man groaned. “Just like yesterday,” Devon whispered. “God, you are so tight.” He slowly started thrusting his finger and Baylee groaned. “Ready for more?”

Baylee moaned and nodded his head. He sighed as Devon added a second finger. Pressing his hands into the table he leaned his hips back towards the older man.

Devon slowly pulled his two fingers back towards himself. He added more lubricant before he slowly inserted a third finger with his other two. Baylee yelped as he felt the pressure. “Oh Baby,” he said quietly. “You just wait.” Devon began to thrust his fingers into Baylee, gradually widening his hole. Grunting, Baylee winced as Devon pulled his hand away from him.

Standing up, Devon reached over towards the box of condoms. He unwrapped one and slid it on his erection and then drizzled lubricant over the latex. Sliding up next to Baylee’s lubricated hole, he used one hand to grab his hip, the other to position himself at Baylee’s entrance. “You wanna stop, let me know.”

Baylee nodded. He winced and groaned as Devon slowly pushed the head of his erection into him. Squealing, he clenched his hands into fists. Pushing a little further into Baylee, Devon waited. Baylee screamed through gritted teeth at the burning sensation and the pressure inside him. Panting and grunting, he tried to breathe but found it difficult.

“Relax, Baby,” Devon whispered. “Take a breath.” Inhaling through his teeth, Baylee did as instructed. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, please…” he begged, trying to relax his body as he felt Devon slip back away from him. “Don’t stop…”

Devon smiled gently, running his hand down Baylee’s back. “Don’t worry, Baby,” he said as he slowly moved forward again, inching a smidge further into the younger man. “We’re just gonna take our time.”

Baylee tried to breathe in through his nose and focus on how incredible it felt to have Devon so close to him. The pain was intense, more so than anything he had ever felt in his life. It was so overwhelming. Clenching his fists again as Devon continued to slowly thrust in him, Baylee realized his own reaction to what was happening. His own erection was throbbing. Devon must have noticed because the hand that had trailed down Baylee’s back slid around his hip. Devon gripped Baylee’s erection and squeezed him. This simple act combined with the pain and pleasure he was feeling over having Devon inside him caused the younger man to squeeze his eyes tight shut. Arching his back and pressing against the table, he screamed, his seed exploding from him and his body starting to quiver at the force of his orgasm.

Devon froze, his hand still around Baylee’s dick, his own still encased with the younger man’s ass. He let Baylee slowly come down from the precipice of his ecstasy before he carefully pulled himself out of the young man. Baylee whimpered at the sensation of Devon backing away from him. His eyes were closed and he held himself rigid over the table, unable to move.

Slowly, Devon backed away and snatched the washcloth off the table. Walking over to the small sink at the wet bar, he wet it and wrung it out before returning to Baylee. Carefully, he started with Baylee’s quickly softening dick and surrounding areas, cleaning him, before sliding the cool cloth between Baylee’s cheeks. Baylee slowly turned around as Devon finished, dropping the cloth on top of the second towel he had placed on the ground.

Opening his eyes and rotating his neck, Baylee looked at Devon and smiled before glancing down. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as he saw Devon’s still hard erection sheathed in latex. There were smears of red on it. Glancing down, Baylee saw similar colors on the washcloth at his feet. He started to say something, his brain searching for words.

Placing a finger to Baylee’s lips, Devon said softly, “Shhh. Don’t be afraid. First is always the worst. There’s almost always blood. Nothing to be afraid of. You are okay.”

Baylee nodded quickly, not quite believing him.

Devon leaned forward and kissed him gently. “Trust me on this. You’re gonna be fine. Just do your own laundry so your parents don’t freak out, okay?”

Baylee nodded again, unable to speak.

Reaching down to the ground, Devon grabbed Baylee’s shorts and helped him into them. He then carefully tucked himself back into his jeans and grabbed Baylee’s hand. “Come on,” he said, guiding the younger man out of the room. “Let’s go relax for a minute.”

Finding it difficult to move, Baylee tried to focus on where they were. He inclined his head towards a set of French doors leading outside to the patio. Devon led him out there and helped him onto the outdoor sofa. Baylee managed to lay on his side while Devon channel surfed until he found a baseball game on. Resting his head in Devon’s lap, Baylee fought to keep his eyes open and his mind focused on the game. Every so often, he would wince at the pain he felt as his body slowly adjusted to what had gone on. Somewhere around the middle of the fifth inning, Baylee dozed off with Devon gently stroking his arm.


	17. Chapter 17

Shifting on the couch, Baylee opened his eyes and glanced up at Devon who was stroking his hair. “Hey Sleeping Beauty,” Devon said. The television was off. “Game just ended.”

Grunting, Baylee sat up slowly and winced. “Who won?” he asked cautiously.

Smiling, Devon said, “Not us.”

Baylee shifted, trying to get comfortable. “That sucks.”

“You’ll likely be a little uncomfortable for a while,” Devon said, pulling on Baylee’s hand, hoping he would get the hint.

Baylee slid over next to Devon and carefully turned so he could straddle the man, wincing as he did so.

Sliding his hands down the younger man’s bare back, Devon sighed. “It does get better,” he said quietly.

Grunting, Baylee shifted slightly trying to get comfortable. “When?”

Devon reached up and stroked Baylee’s cheeks guiding his mouth to his. After the gentlest kiss, he said, “When you quit thinking about it.”

Leaning back, the blonde screwed up his face at the momentary discomfort. “That’s so hard to do,” he whispered.

Devon kissed him again and reached for his hand. Interlacing his fingers with the younger man’s, he gently guided him to the bulge in his jeans. “Not as hard as this,” he whispered, removing his hand as Baylee slowly started caressing him through the denim.

Pressing his chest to Devon’s, Baylee leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Pool’s heated. Wanna go skinny dipping?” He leaned back to gauge Devon’s reaction. He saw the older man’s eyes widen. Climbing off of Devon, Baylee backed away and moved towards the pool, shedding his shorts. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Devon watching him. He jumped in feet first. The water felt cool, but not overly cold. He knew it was about eighty degrees. He was still underwater, swimming towards the edge when he saw Devon break the surface. The teens both surfaced at the same moment and the splash war was on. 

After a while of chasing each other and all around horseplay, Baylee was treading water just past the shallow end, when Devon came up beside him. Turning slowly, Baylee moved forward until his arms were around Devon’s waist and their feet were on the ground. Pressing his lips to the older man’s neck, he slowly kissed his way to his ear. Devon slowly started stepping backward in the water, Baylee following him. Their lips finally met and they kissed hungrily as Baylee slowly backed Devon through the shallow end, their bodies gradually ascending from the water. 

As Devon reached the steps, he slid one hand from Baylee’s back to the rail and carefully climbed the steps backward. He stopped as he was able to sit on the edge of the pool. Baylee stopped for a moment and looked into Devon’s eyes before carefully dropping down to his knees in the water a step below the top. He carefully grabbed Devon’s erection and started massaging it. 

Devon leaned back on his elbows, watching as Baylee slid his mouth over him. He was already so turned on by having taken the younger man earlier that he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Tipping his head back, he groaned as Baylee continued to use his mouth to pleasure him, his hand slipping to grip his sack gently. “Baylee…” he moaned, as the younger man used his hand as well as his mouth. “Oh, God… Baylee…” he groaned. 

Baylee lifted his eyes to Devon’s as he carefully slid off of him just as he began to spurt. Leaning back slightly, his hand still wrapped around Devon, he watched as the man before him tipped his head back and moaned. Slowly, Devon sat up, pulled Baylee to him and slid back into the pool, hoping to rinse off what had just happened.

* * *

Baylee groaned and rolled over. Laying on his stomach seemed to feel better. Squinting against the daylight pouring through his window, he gradually opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw the back of the man beside him. Sliding over closer, Baylee wrapped his arm around the man’s back and lay there, waiting. Slowly Devon turned his head to look at him. “Hey,” Baylee said softly.

Devon smiled. “Hey, how are you feeling this morning?”

Baylee wiggled on his sheets and rolled on his side. “Sore… and hard.”

Rolling to face the younger man beside him, Devon propped himself up on an elbow. “Well, it’s not surprising with all we did last night.” His other hand slid beneath the sheet and gently grazed Baylee’s erection. “How much time do we have before we have to leave?”

Groaning and inching towards Devon, he whispered, “Like a little more than an hour, I think.”

Grinning mischievously, Devon said, “Want one more go-round before I have to leave?”

Baylee slid closer to Devon, pressing his body to his. “I wish this weekend didn’t have to end.”

Devon planted his lips to Baylee’s for a second before responding. “I know, Baby. And, God it’s gonna be so hard to be away from you.”

“I know,” Baylee replied, kissing Devon again. “But we’ll find time.”

“I know,” Devon repeated. He kissed Baylee one more time before reaching behind him for the items he had stashed on the nightstand. As he pulled away from the younger man, he tossed the sheet off of them. Grabbing the lubricant and a condom, he moved on the bed and guided Baylee onto all fours. Slathering Baylee’s hole, Devon took a moment to slip a condom on himself before applying more lubricant. He casually slid his fingers between Baylee’s cheeks and gently pushed his way inside. “God, Baby,” he whispered, as Baylee groaned. “You are still so tight, but if you relax, I might be able to get all the way in this time.”

Baylee took a breath and tried to relax as Devon removed his fingers and positioned himself to enter him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember to breathe as Devon slowly pushed his erection into him. He took his time and Baylee breathed through gritted teeth as he did so. Slowly, Baylee felt Devon push himself all the way inside him, his hips finally coming into contact with Baylee’s ass. There was an unusual sensation that caused Baylee to whine.

Devon took a deep breath and ran his hand down Baylee’s back. “Fuck, Baby,” he whispered. “You are so fucking tight. I could do this to you all day if you let me.” Devon grunted as he slowly moved backward, pulling back slightly before thrusting into him.

Baylee squealed as he felt his insides tingle each time Devon pushed forward into him. It felt absolutely amazing. He pushed his hips back as Devon grabbed his wrist. Keeping himself sheathed inside Baylee, Devon guided the younger man so that he was standing on his knees, his back pressed to Devon’s chest. Baylee tipped his head back onto Devon’s shoulder and moaned, as Devon gripped his hip while he slowly pushed his way inside the teenager.

Unsure of what to do with his hands, he waited a minute, while Devon’s free hand grabbed him. Slipping his hand beside Devon’s, he felt him slowly start to stroke his morning hardness. Panting at the completely overwhelming sensations tearing through his body, Baylee knew he didn’t really have that much strength left to hold on. He felt himself begin to shake as he slowly started to squirt his load, Devon milking him as he did so. But even as Baylee completely relaxed against Devon’s chest, he continued to feel the older man thrust into him. His thrusts were faster and Baylee fought to just relax and allow him to continue pounding into him. Baylee groaned and leaned back as he felt what he thought was Devon spilling his load. He wasn’t entirely sure as he knew Devon was sheathed in latex, but he heard the older man grunt into his ear. It was a few minutes later that Devon slowly and carefully extricated himself from his lover. 

Baylee fell face forward on his bed, completely spent. His senses were in overdrive. The sheets felt cool against his warm skin. His breathing seemed to be erratic and he couldn’t quite catch his breath. He moaned and groaned, pressing his body to his mattress, hoping that would make him feel a little cooler and calm him down. He felt Devon scoot off the bed. Turning his head, he watched as Devon peeled the used condom off his dick before dropping it in the wastebasket by the desk. He watched Devon move until he walked out of view. He then felt the towel they had used two days ago on his skin. Devon was using it to clean him up. Dropping the towel on the floor, Baylee felt Devon climb back up on the bed and lay next to him. “You are so amazing,” he whispered in Baylee’s ear.

Turning his head, Baylee looked at the man beside him. “I think you are,” he groaned. He smiled and lay there as Devon casually traced circles on his back. He was fighting off falling back to sleep when his phone started singing on the bedside table. He groaned, knowing that was his alarm saying his parents were supposed to be landing in an hour. Reaching over, he shut the alarm off, saw the text from his dad saying they were boarding, which was a few hours ago, and then opened the Delta app. He plugged in their flight number and saw that they were on time for arrival and he groaned again. “I guess that’s our alarm,” he moaned.

Devon captured the moan in a kiss before moving off the bed and grabbing Baylee’s hand. “At least let me help you put your place back to normal.” Baylee smiled, reaching for a pair of boxers, jogging pants, and a tee-shirt. The pair started with his room gathering any evidence of their sexual exploits. Devon ran off to go snag his jeans from the patio and came back with an armful of towels from the rec room as Baylee descended the stairs with the towels and clothes from the bathroom. They headed for the laundry and tossed them all into the front loading washing machine. Before Baylee started it, they headed to the living room.

Baylee paused, looking at the towel on the floor, the Coke cans and plates on the coffee table. His mind wandered to the night before, how after dinner, Devon had taken him over the arm of the couch. They hadn’t gone on long. Baylee had forced him to stop as things were just overwhelming him at the time. As they were grabbing the towel and Baylee was snagging the trash from dinner, Devon stopped him. “Hey, Stud, can I ask you something?”

“Hum?” Baylee asked, heading for the kitchen trash.

“Can you please tell your parents sometime soon?”

Baylee stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Devon. “Why?”

Devon smiled and stepped closer to the younger man. “Because now it’s going to be even harder to stay away from you,” he whispered, leaning over and kissing Baylee’s cheek.

Blushing, Baylee turned around and finished dumping in the trash. “We really need to go,” he said softly, noting the time on the wall. 

Devon nodded and grabbed the few items he had brought with him in the bag and followed Baylee outside. They stood there by Devon’s car making out for a solid two minutes before Baylee pulled away, breathless. “I’ll text you tonight,” Devon breathed, placing a hand around behind the younger man’s neck and tipping his head so their foreheads touched.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Baylee whispered.

“I know,” Devon replied.

Sighing, Baylee picked his head up and looked at Devon. “But I guess I need to go get my parents.”

“Yeah,” Devon said, kissing Baylee one last time before reluctantly pulling himself away from Baylee’s arms. “I’ll text you, I promise.”

Baylee nodded and watched Devon climb into his car before heading back inside to grab his keys. Climbing in his truck, he realized just how difficult this was going to be. He was sore, more so now, and it made sitting uncomfortable. The discomfort was about the same as when Michael had paddled him but a slightly different sensation. As he headed to the airport, he shifted in his seat, thankful he had cruise control.

Parking in the short term lot, Baylee grabbed his phone out of the console and headed for the terminal. As he was walking, his phone pinged. Glancing at the text message, he saw it was his dad. “Hey, where are you?”

Cursing to himself, Baylee picked up his pace. “Sorry,” he sent, followed by, “Was looking for parking.” He got to the Delta terminal and saw his mom and dad standing off to the side waiting. His dad had his head down, looking at his phone and his mom was actually on a phone call. “Hey, sorry,” he said, walking up to them.

Brian picked his head up and looked at his son. Smiling, he said, “Was traffic bad?”

Shrugging, Baylee replied, “About the usual.” He offered to take the small, wheeled suitcase that he knew was his mom’s, but his dad just shook his head, adjusting the backpack on his shoulders.

Brian draped an arm over Baylee’s shoulders as the trio walked out of the terminal, Leighanne still on the phone. “Had fun this weekend?” Brian asked, grinning.

Forcing a smile that he hoped looked natural, Baylee replied, “Yeah. Didn’t do much of anything.” The conversation was light between the two men as they walked to Baylee’s truck with Leighanne still on the phone. Baylee tried to get in the truck first so that he could get somewhat comfortable before his parents climbed in. He did catch a sideways glance from his father as he wiggled in his seat before buckling his seatbelt.

“You okay, Bubs?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Baylee replied, rolling his neck. “Just dozed off on the couch last night,” he lied.

Brian nodded as Baylee drove out of the parking structure.

“Cute video you posted,” Leighanne said from the backseat.

“Thanks,” Baylee replied.

“So did you spend any time with your friends this weekend?” she inquired.

Biting his lip and merging into traffic, Baylee replied, “Just Devon.”

Leighanne sat back and commented, “You should invite him to the beach with us.”

“Yeah,” Brian added from beside his son. “Then I’d finally get to meet him.”

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Baylee kept his eyes on the road. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and moved his hands. He was already on edge with this conversation. And the thought of Devon spending the week with him at the family’s annual beach trip, though it would be absolutely amazing, was not exactly the thing he wanted to do. It would be too difficult to keep things from his parents, especially when they would be wandering around half-naked. “Um,” he started, “I don’t know if he’d be able to get the time off work.” He hoped he sounded convincing.

“Then what about dinner one night?” Brian asked. “I really want to meet this new friend of yours.”

Baylee locked eyes with his dad for a moment before looking back at the road in front of him. “I’ll, uh, have to check and see when he’s free.”

“Good,” Leighanne said from the backseat. “Let me know what he says.”

Baylee heaved a sigh of relief and focused on the road trying his hardest not to move though he was insanely uncomfortable. He’d have to tell Devon about the idea of dinner. He wasn’t sure how that was going to work at that moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Things started to get crazy the next day. Baylee had a show on Saturday so there were discussions on the setlist, meetings with his band, rehearsals with his dad. Baylee’s brain was, for the most part, focused on what he was doing, but in his rare downtime, he would think about Devon. Most nights they would text late into the night. Late Wednesday morning, Baylee was able to pull the morning off and sneak off to Devon’s house.

Once inside, Devon dragged Baylee down the short hall to his modest bedroom. Devon had just closed the door to his room when he backed Baylee up against it and kissed him passionately. After a minute, Baylee pulled away, panting. “I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” Devon said huskily into his neck. Devon’s hands slid beneath Baylee’s shirt and up his back. “I want you…” Devon groaned, his lips moving along Baylee’s neck.

“Mom wants you over for dinner on Monday,” Baylee said, as Devon slid his shirt over his head.

“Sure,” Devon said nonchalantly, pulling Baylee’s body to his, his lips finding the younger man’s. “Whatever she wants,” he breathlessly whispered. His fingers grazed down Baylee’s chest and stopped at his pants. “As long as I get you now.”

Baylee grabbed the hem of Devon’s shirt and pulled it over his head before replying, “Yeah.” Wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist, Baylee pressed his chest to Devon’s as their mouths found each other again. 

Devon slowly spun Baylee around, his mouth still firmly planted to the younger man. Their hands roamed down to the other’s pants and they both hastily managed to get them off, Baylee nearly tripping as he stepped out of his, walking backward. As he fell back into a sitting position on the edge of Devon’s bed, he glanced up at the older man. For a moment, the two lovers stared at each other. Glancing in front of him, Baylee reached out and gripped Devon’s shaft. Slowly, he began moving his hand and Devon moaned. Looking up at Devon, they locked eyes for a moment. “You really missed me, didn't you?” Baylee asked, running his thumb along Devon’s hardness.

“God, yes,” Devon moaned, his hand slipping behind Baylee’s head.

Baylee took the hint and slowly slipped his lips around the head of the older man’s erection. He used his hands and his tongue while sucking on him. Devon moaned and moved his hands into Baylee’s hair. After a bit, Baylee gently slid his teeth backward along Devon’s erection.

Groaning, Devon replied, “Fuck, Baylee.” He forcefully pulled the younger man off of him and pushed him back on the bed, pinning him by the shoulders. “I don’t want to come in your mouth, Bay,” Devon said, staring into Baylee’s blue eyes. He got up off of the teenager and let him scoot further up on the bed as he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant and a condom. Slipping the condom on and crawling back over to his lover, Devon pushed Baylee’s legs apart. Catching on, Baylee spread his legs and grabbed his knees as Devon squirted lube on his fingers and slid them up to Baylee’s hole. “I want to come in your ass,” he said, as he pushed his fingers inside, coating the man with lubricant.

Baylee closed his eyes as he felt Devon pull his hand away. He was already on edge after Devon had pushed him on the bed. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to be as gentle as their last few times. It took Devon a couple tries to actually get inside him, as he had done such a good job with the lube, he kept slipping. Once Devon had pushed his way into Baylee’s hole, Baylee couldn’t believe how intense it felt. He tipped his head back and groaned the only word that came to mind, “Fuck…”

“God, Bay, I swear…” Devon said, leaning forward and starting to thrust into him.

“Devon…” whined Baylee, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Everything felt amazing, even the pain that was coursing through him. Opening his eyes, he tipped his chin to his chest and watched as Devon grabbed the lube beside him. Putting a bit on Baylee’s erection before him, he wrapped one hand around him. Continuing to thrust into him, Devon grabbed Baylee’s hardness and began to stroke him.

With Devon’s help, Baylee’s orgasm was first, his seed sputtering onto his stomach. As he slowly relaxed and felt Devon continue to pound into him, Baylee released his knees and slid his hands around Devon’s back. Devon leaned down and pressed his lips to Baylee’s. Baylee tipped his head back as Devon began to thrust harder and faster into him. He groaned, squinting his eyes shut. “God, Bay…” Devon moaned in his ear, grunting as he finally let go. Kissing his neck, Devon backed up a bit and looked at the younger man beneath him. “You okay, Baby?” Baylee nodded slowly. “You are so amazing…”

Smiling, Baylee reached up and pecked Devon on the cheek. “You are too.” As Devon slid backward and out of him, Baylee groaned.

“I know, Baby,” Devon said, as he slid off his bed.

Baylee dropped his feet on to the bed and watched as Devon cleaned himself up and then crawled back up to lay next to him.

“I guess we can’t stay like this all day, huh?” he asked, laying his head on Baylee’s shoulder.

Baylee shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Devon’s shoulders. “I wish. But I have rehearsal later with my dad.”

“Is it hard working with your family?”

“Nah, we actually get along.”

“I can’t wait to meet them, well, your dad anyway. I’ve already met your mom.”

Baylee smiled. “Dad can’t wait either.”

Sitting up, Devon said, “Are you going to tell them before I come over?”

Baylee sighed and sat up, folding his legs underneath him. He looked at Devon. “I… I… I don’t think so.” He looked down at the bed beneath him.

“Baylee, you’ve got to tell them at some point. Aren’t you tired of hiding it from them?”

Looking up at Devon, he slowly said, “Yeah, but…” He paused. “I just don’t know how they’re gonna take it. I mean, you weren’t raised the way I was.”

Leaning over slightly, Devon placed a hand on Baylee’s knee. “True. My family has always been more open about things. But then again, we live in Atlanta! Do you realize that our Pride week rivals San Francisco?”

“It does?”

Devon slouched and stared at Baylee. “You really have lived a sheltered life, haven’t you?”

Baylee shrugged. “Not really.”

Devon smiled. “Yes, you have. mister homeschooled child of a celebrity.”

Laughing, Baylee said, “It wasn’t that bad.” He leaned forward and kissed Devon. “I lived in New York for six months.”

Devon shook his head slightly. “Broadway star,” he stated.

“I traveled the country a whole bunch.” He kissed Devon a second time.

“Opening for your dad,” Devon replied into Baylee’s mouth.

Baylee pressed his lips to Devon’s for a moment before answering, “I’ve got like a hundred and fifty thousand Instagram followers.”

Devon smiled and pulled away for a moment, breathless, “And if you’d be out and open you’d probably have a hundred and fifty thousand more.”

Baylee pulled back from Devon and stared at him. “You don’t get it, D. I can’t tell them. I can’t tell anyone.” He backed up and slid off the bed. Standing up, he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off his face for a moment. “Have you ever heard of a gay country star?”

Devon stared at his lover. “Lil Nas X?”

Baylee glared down at him. “One hit wonder.” He took a breath. “I mean, come on, the country world is a whole different world than the rest of the world. If it got out that you and I were together then my career would be over before it even really started.” Baylee began looking for his clothes as Devon scrambled off the bed. 

As Baylee slid his pants back on, Devon grabbed his hands. “Look, Baby, I’m not asking you to be out to the world, just your parents. It’ll make things so much easier for us.”

Raising an eyebrow, Baylee replied, “How so?”

Devon reached for his own clothes and began putting them on. “Your mom wants me over for dinner on Monday, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” he started, stepping closer to Baylee, “do you know how hard it’s gonna be to keep my hands off of you?” He casually ran his hands down Baylee’s bare chest.

“But you’ll do it, right?” Baylee asked, skeptically.

“If it’ll make you happy, I will,” he said, leaning over and kissing him sweetly. “But you may need to show me your room.”

Baylee shook his head, not understanding. “You’ve already seen my room.”

Grinning mischievously, Devon said, “But then I could cop a feel real quick.”

Baylee blushed as he slid his shirt on over his head.

“And you’ve got land out there too, right?” Devon asked, buttoning his jeans.

“Yeah.”

Leaning in closer, Devon added, “You may have to give me a tour so we can make out.” He kissed his lover, feeling the younger man’s arms slip around his waist.

Baylee had just started to relax into Devon’s embrace and his kisses when his phone pinged in his back pocket. Reaching behind him, he pulled his phone out of the pocket and glanced at it without taking his mouth away from Devon’s. Slouching and finally pulling his lips away, he uttered, “Shit, Dad’s gonna kill me.”

“What?” Devon asked, leaning over to kiss Baylee’s neck. 

“I’ve gotta go,” he said, pulling away from Devon. “Dad’s already gonna end up making me run it twice through.”

Devon sighed as Baylee ran his hands down his back. “I wish you didn’t have to,” he said. “But, let me know what time I need to be there on Monday, okay?”

Nodding and pulling away from Devon, Baylee stepped into his shoes and turned around to kiss Devon one last time before he headed out. Racing to his truck, he looked again at the message from his dad, “Hey Bubs, you still need to warm up before we run through it.” Sighing, he knew it wasn’t bad, but also knowing his dad, they were gonna run entirely through his eight-song set and they were likely gonna do it twice.

As Baylee drove home, he attempted to warm up his voice, knowing his dad would definitely make him go through the process when he got home. He hoped all the stress he had put on his voice just recently wasn’t going to make things more difficult. Getting home, he rushed downstairs to the studio. His dad was sitting in a chair, scrolling on his phone.

“Where ya been, Bubs?” he asked, glancing up at his son.

Taking a breath, Baylee answered, “I, uh, had to tell Devon when mom wanted him to come over.”

“You couldn’t have texted him?”

Sighing, Baylee lowered himself into a chair across from his dad. “Um, not really. He just wanted to hang out for a bit while I had a chance.”

Shaking his head, Brian set his phone on the arm of the chair. “I take it you haven’t warmed up then.”

Biting his lip, Baylee answered, “Uh, not really.” Ducking his head at his dad’s reproachful look, he stood up and went back to his warm-ups. When he was done, they ran through his full set of songs and then discussed stories and moments to share them. This whole thing was nothing new and Baylee listened to every word his father told him, knowing his dad had started in the business back when he was about Baylee’s age. It always amazed him when his dad sang. Not only for the fact that he was still able to even after all the troubles he’d had in the past few years, but also the fact that he and his uncles could just sound amazing no matter what they put their voices to. He’d heard them over the years do so many different styles and it always sounded amazing.

As they finished up and headed upstairs, Brian clapped a hand on Baylee’s shoulder. “I think this is gonna go great,” he said.

“Thanks,” the young man replied.

“And I can’t wait till Monday to meet this new friend of yours.”

Swallowing hard, Baylee sighed. “Yeah, he can’t wait to meet you too.”

“You should invite him to your show this weekend,” Brian asked as they reached the landing.

Baylee stopped and stared at his dad. “I… I…I couldn’t do that. He’s not much of a country fan.”

“Is he really a friend if he doesn’t support you?”

This simple statement made Baylee freeze. He knew Devon supported him. He just wasn’t a fan. “He’s heard my music, Dad. He supports me. He’s just not into country, that’s all.”

Brian shrugged as the two men walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Three days later, Baylee, his family, and his band were gathered backstage. Brian was leading the prayer. Baylee couldn’t keep his thoughts on what his dad was saying. Instead, his mind was swirling, hoping everything would go okay that night and on Monday. He sighed as they finished. He tried to clear his mind and focus just on what was before him, a performance.

Stepping on the stage that night, everything seemed to fall into place. Baylee went through his songs, his stories. He caught glimpses of his parents recording and singing along. Looking out into the crowd, he was pleased to see his fanbase was starting to diversify. In the beginning, his crowds were primarily female fans of his father’s who were there to support him. He loved that he had support right from the start simply because of his dad. It definitely made things a little easier. But tonight, as he looked out at the crowd, he saw both males and females, old and young enjoying his music. Looking out into the crowd he thought he saw Devon standing towards the back of the small club. The lights were dim so he couldn’t be sure it was truly him.

Finishing his set, taking his bows and heading off stage to his parents waiting hugs, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He waited until he was safely in the backseat of his dad's truck before checking it. Looking down at his phone, his heart leaped to his throat when he realized it was Devon. It was a picture of himself on stage from earlier. “How is it that I get to fuck this amazing singer?”

“U were there?” Baylee sent back.

“Of course,” Devon replied. “Gotta have something 2 talk about Monday night.”

Baylee smiled to himself and replied, “Yeah, Can’t wait 4 Monday.” In reality, he was more nervous about Monday than he had been for his show. He hoped everything would go alright.


	19. Chapter 19

Monday afternoon, Baylee lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been up until about four that morning just trying to calm his nerves. He had finally just passed out from exhaustion. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so nervous over Devon coming over. He ran through scenarios in his head. This wasn’t like he was inviting a girlfriend over, he tried to rationalize, but then a part in his brain would scream at him, “He’s your boyfriend!”

Rolling over onto his stomach, Baylee buried his face in his pillow. There were so many unknowns and what-ifs. He trusted Devon and knew he wouldn’t intentionally reveal their relationship, but what if they were too close or too far apart? What if something slipped out? Groaning, he rolled out of bed and went digging for clothes. Heading downstairs, he found his mom in the kitchen making brunch. It was actually pretty common for the family to have “brunch” versus breakfast. They were all night owls and all hated the morning.

“Afternoon, Bubba,” Leighanne said, looking up from the scramble she was in the process of making. Baylee groaned. “Late night?”

“Early morning,” he grumbled, grabbing some orange juice out of the refrigerator.

“What’s up?” she asked, turning the gas off and continuing to stir the eggs.

Shaking his head, Baylee walked around to the other side of the island and sat down. “Nothing much.” Taking a drink, he watched as his mom plated the scramble into two bowls and handed him one. He thanked her and stared down at it. He didn’t really feel like eating.

“Don’t lie to me, Baylee, I can tell something’s bothering you.”

Sighing, Baylee used his fork and mixed the eggs around. “It’s just…” He paused, trying to figure out how to word the question that was plaguing him. “What advice would you give someone who was raised one way but their heart is telling them to go in a different direction?”

“What have we always told you?” Leighanne answered between bites.

Looking down at his food, he mumbled, “Follow your heart.” He sighed.

“One of your friends asking for advice?” she inquired.

Deciding to go along with that line of thinking, he stated, “Yeah… Yeah… they’re just not sure what to do.” He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. Would it really be that simple? “Hey, Mom,” he started to say, right as his dad walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek.

“Where’s mine?” Brian asked.

Sighing, Baylee bowed his head. His momentary courage evaporated. “Here, Dad, you can have mine. I’m not really hungry anyway.” He handed his bowl over to his father.

As Brian took the bowl and the fork from his son, he stole a glance at his wife before looking back to Baylee. “Your mother didn’t put onions in this, did she?” he asked, a forkful of eggs partially raised to his mouth.

Rolling his eyes and standing up, Baylee groaned, “Oh, Dad!” He snagged his orange juice, downed it and bolted from the kitchen before he could find out if his mom really had put onions in the scramble or not, knowing his dad would give him a hard time about it later. Heading outside, he wandered around the patio trying to get a handle on his emotions. Was he really about to tell his mom? Was he angry or relieved that his dad had walked in right then? Sitting down on the edge of the pool, he dangled his feet in and closed his eyes remembering back to the previous weekend. Everything had felt so simple then. All he worried about was Devon. He heard his dad walk up behind him.

“Everything okay, Bubs?” Brian asked, sitting down beside his son and dropping his bare feet in the water.

“Yeah,” Baylee answered without bothering to look at his dad.

“You sure?” Baylee opened his eyes and turned to look at the man beside him. “Because now I have onion breath!” Brian opened his mouth and breathed on Baylee’s face, hoping to elicit at least a smile, but didn’t even get that. “Don’t make me push your ass in the pool, Boy…” Brian threatened with a grin. Baylee just rolled his eyes. “Come on, Bay. You’re moodier today than I think you were when you were fifteen. What’s up?”

“Just thinking, that’s all.”

Sighing, Brian knew better than to try and push his son too much. When he was ready, he’d talk. “Your mother wants to know if you’re okay with pizza for tonight.”

The mention of dinner sent a fresh round of butterflies fluttering around Baylee’s stomach. “Yeah, lemme check with Devon first and I’ll let you know for sure,” he replied. “What time?” He pleaded in his mind not to be after nine. Sometimes his dad had this crazy idea to eat way late.

“Eight-ish work for you? I mean, I don’t know what kind of schedule this friend of yours keeps.” Baylee nodded, as Brian dropped an arm around his son’s shoulders. “I don’t know what’s bothering you, but have you tried writing about it?”

Baylee shrugged. “Eh. I’ve tried. Nothing’s coming that sounds good right now.”

Brian smiled at his son. “I think you’re stressing over this way more than you should. How is Devon any different than Alex? And Alex practically lives here half the time.”

Baylee sighed and looked at his dad. “He’s just… different.” He couldn’t say what he really wanted to say.

“Well, you’ve always picked good friends, so I’m not worried about tonight. And you shouldn’t be either.”

Relaxing, Baylee looked over at his dad. “Thanks,” he said softly.

“You don’t have your phone on you, do you?”

Shaking his head, Baylee replied, “No, why?”

Grinning, Brian shifted his weight forward and dragged his son with him into the water.

* * *

That evening, Baylee was practically dancing near the door waiting for Devon to show up. It was nearly seven. Dinner plans had changed and Dad was going to be grilling. Baylee’s mom was making her famous potato salad. Because of the late afternoon and evening heat, dinner was going to be on the patio. Baylee had texted Devon earlier. “Hey, BBQ and swim party!” His dad had suggested grilling burgers in hopes to relax whatever nerves Baylee still had. He was grateful, but the thought of having access to the pool while his dad grilled made him fearful.

“Guess I gotta bring my trunks, huh?” Devon had sent back.

Baylee had giggled like a schoolgirl before sending back, “Yeah, no skinny dipping this time.”

“Bummer,” he had replied.

Baylee heard Devon's car approach on the driveway and hollered to his parents, who were in the kitchen, as he stepped outside to meet him. Walking up to Devon, Baylee hugged him. Devon stood there shocked for a moment until Baylee stepped back. “What? Did you tell your parents?” He was in shorts, a tee-shirt, and slides. In his hand, he held a small bag.

“No,” Baylee said. “I’m just glad you’re here. Today has been so unreal.”

Devon smiled as he walked beside Baylee. “What do you mean?”

“Tell ya later,” Baylee replied as they reached the door. Stepping inside with Devon behind him, he saw his parents standing there in the foyer. He held open the door and let Devon enter. Standing back, he watched as Devon switched hands with his bag, and held out his right hand to Baylee’s father.

“Devon Long, sir,” Devon said as they shook hands.

“Brian,” Brian replied. “It’s good to finally meet you. Baylee’s talked a lot about you.”

As Baylee was turning around from closing the door, he blushed and commented, “Oh, Dad!”

While Brian shot his son a goofy look, Leighanne stepped up and said, “We’re really glad you came over. Why don’t you boys go get changed. Dinner’s gonna be a bit.”

Sighing, Baylee snagged Devon’s wrist and pulled him to the stairs. As they were climbing, Brian added, “Don’t take forever! Water may end up with a gator in it!”

“He’s gotta get past Howard first!” Baylee shot back.

“Who’s Howard?” Devon asked as they reached the landing.

“Giant inflatable duck.”

“The one from the picture?” They reached Baylee’s room and Devon stopped.

“Yeah, why?” Baylee opened the door and Devon followed him inside.

Once the door was closed, Devon grabbed Baylee’s hand, “Because I would love to take you on that duck.”

“Wouldn’t that be difficult?” Baylee asked, stepping back and heading to his dresser for his swim trunks.

Devon shed his shirt and unzipped his bag. “On the water, yeah, probably. But if we landed said duck…” Baylee blushed and turned around. “Why is he called Howard, by the way?” Devon asked, as he casually slid out of his shorts.

Baylee’s breath caught in his throat as he saw Devon standing there naked in his room. “It’s… uh… a long story,” Baylee choked out as he slid his shirt over his head. He felt Devon right up next to him as he tossed the shirt away.

Slipping his hands into the waistband of Baylee’s shorts, Devon leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I would so bareback that ass of yours if we had time.”

Baylee’s eyes widened as he felt Devon’s hands slip beneath his shorts and cup his cheeks. Leaning back into his hands, Baylee groaned as Devon gently squeezed his ass. “Oh, God, Devon…” he moaned. Moving his hands to Devon’s face, he guided the older man’s lips to his right as Devon moved his hands just enough to slide Baylee’s shorts off his hips.

Devon pulled back from Baylee for a moment. “I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t tell your parents,” he said softly.

“What do you mean?” Baylee asked.

“They’d never let us do this if they knew we were having sex.” Devon kissed him again and pulled his hands away from Baylee’s body.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Baylee replied, reaching for his swim trunks. As he was reaching down to step into them, Devon casually slid his fingers over Baylee’s dick. Sucking in a ragged breath, Baylee froze. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back and groaned. “Damn, I want you so bad.”

“Tell me about it,” Devon replied, pulling completely away from Baylee and fishing for his own swim trunks.

Baylee jumped into his trunks and quickly adjusted himself while watching Devon step into his. He sighed as they both stood there for a moment staring at each other. “This is gonna be hard, isn’t it?” Baylee asked to fill the silence.

“No harder than anything else,” Devon replied. He grabbed Baylee’s hand and pulled his body to him. Kissing him, he said softly, “We don’t want to make your parents suspicious.” 

Baylee nodded and pulled away heading towards his door. As the pair walked down the hallway towards the stairs, Baylee sighed. It was so easy to lose himself with Devon around.

“So why is the duck named Howard?” Devon asked as they began their descent.

“Ever seen that cheesy eighties flick ‘Howard the Duck’?”

Devon shook his head slowly. “No.”

“Well, when we got the duck, my dad insisted we name it Howard. I totally thought it was after my uncle. He showed me the film and then told me that when they were younger they, he and my other uncles, would tease Uncle Howie relentlessly about the movie. It became a running joke with them.” They came to the ground floor and Baylee led them out to the patio. Before they managed to get within eyeshot of anyone, Devon stole a quick kiss. Baylee smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

“There’s my taste tester!” Leighanne said, slipping a spoon into the bowl before her. “Try that,” she said, holding a spoon out for her son.

Baylee grabbed the spoon and slid it into his mouth. “Needs more salt, Mom,” he replied, swallowing. He then turned towards Devon. “I don’t know about your mom, but mine makes the best potato salad.”

Devon shook his head slowly, “I’ll have to invite you over some time. My mom’s is the best.”

Baylee dropped his spoon in the sink and led Devon out to the patio, the pair arguing over whose mom was the better cook. Stepping outside, Devon stopped when he saw Brian standing at the grill in shorts and nothing else. He looked at Baylee and smiled.

“What?” Baylee asked.

“Your dad is hot.”

Baylee grinned, shaking his head slowly. “Yeah, apparently… a lot of women think so.”

Leaning over, Devon whispered in Baylee’s ear, “I see where you get your good looks.”

Blushing, Baylee grabbed Devon’s arm and pulled him over to the edge of the pool. “Come on,” Baylee pleaded, pulling Devon into the deep end feet first. The pair surfaced a few feet apart and Baylee cupped his hand and splashed Devon while treading water.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Devon replied and started chasing Baylee. The pair chased and splashed each other, taking turns to steal glimpses of the patio and make sure that Baylee’s parents weren’t watching as they snuck touches and underwater kisses.

The boys were hovering in the middle of the pool talking about nothing in particular when Leighanne appeared holding a pair of towels. “Time to get out boys, dinner’s almost ready.”

Baylee looked at Devon, his heart immediately leaping into his throat. He had been so relaxed, he momentarily forgot that they still had dinner to get through. The pair climbed out and mumbled their thanks as they began to dry themselves off. Checking to make sure he was out of earshot of his parents, Baylee said in an undertone, “Hope you’re okay with praying before we eat.”

“Do I get to hold your hand?” Devon asked.

“Yeah,” replied Baylee.

Smiling, Devon said, “Then I definitely don’t have a problem with it.” The boys finished drying off, tossed their towels on a couple of lounge chairs and headed over to the table that had been set. Devon sat on one side with Brian to his right and Baylee to his left.

Baylee was glad of two things as they prayed: one, that his dad was doing the speaking and two, that everyone’s eyes were closed. No one could see Devon slowly circling his thumb on the back of Baylee’s hand as the blessing was said. Baylee kept glancing to his right while his dad spoke, watching Devon do what he was doing. As the “Amens” were said and hands were dropped, food began being passed around. 

“So, how did you two meet?” Brian asked as everyone was still dishing out food.

“Oh, through a mutual friend,” Devon replied.

“Do I know this friend?”

Baylee froze. Technically his dad _did_ know this “mutual friend” and they had even met before.

Glancing at Baylee before answering, Devon replied, “I, uh, don’t think so, sir.”

Looking across the table at his dad, Baylee said, “You don’t know them, Dad, I promise.”

“But I did see Baylee’s show on Saturday,” Devon added, changing the subject.

Baylee relaxed slightly as talk turned to his performance that previous weekend.

“Baylee told me you didn’t like country music,” Brian added between bites of burger.

Staring at his dad, Baylee couldn’t believe his ears. His dad was being beyond embarrassing. “Dad!” he groaned across the table.

Shrugging, Brian replied, “Isn’t that what you told me?”

Burying his face in his hands, Baylee slowly shook his head. Reaching over, Devon placed a hand on Baylee’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” he said softly. Turning to look at Brian, he said, “My sister is a fan. When I heard about the show, she begged me to take her. She’d flip if she knew I was here right now.”

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Leighanne asked.

“I couldn’t ma’am. She doesn’t know Baylee and I are friends. If she knew, she’d be begging me to introduce her.”

Glancing at her son, she looked back across at Devon. “At our next show, let us know. We’ll make it special for her.”

Grinning, Devon leaned back. “That would be amazing, ma’am. She would love it.”

“Just let us know, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am, I will.”

Baylee sighed as the rest of dinner seemed to pass rather uneventfully, except for Devon sliding his toes over on top of Baylee’s as everyone was finishing. As they meandered back upstairs so Devon could grab his clothes before going home, Baylee ferociously whispered, “What was all that at dinner?”

“What?” Devon asked innocently, following Baylee down the hall. “I think I saved your ass from sinking into the patio.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Baylee replied as they reached his room.

Once the door was closed, Devon grabbed Baylee around the waist and pulled his body next to his. Pressing his lips to Baylee’s, it took him a minute before he said anything. “God, if I wanted to fuck you before, now I definitely do,” he hoarsely whispered.

“I know,” Baylee said into Devon’s neck, his hands roaming down the older man’s bare back. “We’ll find the time.”

“God, Bay,” Devon said, pulling away slightly to look at the blonde before him. “It better be soon.” He trailed his hand down the middle of Baylee’s chest. “Because, I swear, I’m going home and thinking about how I want to take you next.”

Baylee took a breath and stared at Devon. He watched as he slowly turned away and reached for his shirt that he tossed aside earlier. Finding the strength to move, Baylee went for his own shirt and slid it on over his head. The young men stared at each other across the room, both trying to calm their bodies before heading back downstairs.

“Wasn’t as bad as you thought, huh?” Devon asked as they finally started back to the main floor.

Baylee shrugged. “Yeah, well, who knows what they’ll say after you leave.”

“You’ll keep me posted though, right?”

“Of course!”

Reaching the foyer, Devon shook hands with both of Baylee’s parents, thanking them for dinner.

Walking outside with him, Baylee stopped a short distance away from Devon’s car. “God, I wanna kiss you right now,” he said softly.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Devon replied stopping to look at him. “Tell your parents and maybe we could…”

Baylee shrugged. “I don’t know yet.”

Nodding, Devon unlocked his car and said, “Your choice, Stud. I’ll text you later.”

“Later,” he replied absently, waving as Devon climbed in the car. He stood there and watched as he drove away. Sighing, he headed back inside. His parents were in the kitchen, cleaning up.

“Devon leave?” Leighanne asked.

“Yeah,” Baylee answered, grabbing a towel and starting to dry the dishes that were set out.

“He seems like a nice young man,” Brian added. “I told you, you pick good ones.” Baylee smiled as he continued to dry the pot before him.

“You boys wanna finish up? I’m gonna go take a bath,” Leighanne said casually.

Brian leaned back from the sink and kissed his wife sweetly. “Yeah, no problem.”

Baylee watched out the corner of his eye as his mom left the room. The two men said nothing as they finished the dishes. Once everything was done, Brian reached for the towel in Baylee’s hand. “So how did you meet him?” he asked softly.

Baylee froze in his tracks. “Mutual friend,” he replied without hesitation.

Brian took a step closer to his son. “Let me rephrase that, _where_ did you meet him?”

Baylee’s eyes widened. He slowly took a step back from his father. “Uh…” he paused, his brain searching for a lie that would fool his father. He took a few more steps back. “Um…” His mind faltered for a location.

Brian slowly advanced on his son, watching him try to come up with something. He gradually led the boy until his back was against the wall. “I’ll ask again. Where did you meet him?”

Baylee felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest. He knew his father knew _something_ , he just wasn’t entirely sure what it was. He shrank back against the wall.

“You met him there, didn’t you?” Brian growled.

“I didn’t!” Baylee lied.

“You did,” Brian told him. “I told you not to go back.” Taking a breath, he continued, “He’s not as submissive as you are and he can read a room better.” Stepping right up in front of his son, Brian said softly, “That ‘mutual friend’ of yours is your Dom, isn’t it?”

Lying again, Baylee pleaded, “No! He’s not!”

“Don’t lie to me,” Brian growled in Baylee’s ear before leaning back slightly.

In that brief moment, something flashed through Baylee’s head that he wasn’t expecting. His body reacted to the show of power from his father and all that had gone on that evening. Heaving a ragged breath, he chose not to say anything, instead, taking the momentary movement of his father’s to slip away from him. He raced to his room, taking the stairs two at a time. His brain was reeling. Being pinned against the wall by his father, with him breathing on his neck had undeniably turned him on. His time with Devon all evening hadn’t helped either. Reaching his room, he flung the door open and locked it behind him. It had never been this bad before. Stripping, he slid onto his bed. His mind raced.

_“Don’t lie to me,” his father said. The strike to his cheek was stunning. His father grabbed his hair and led him back to the table. In one swift motion, Baylee was stripped from the waist down and over his father’s lap. As the hits came, Baylee realized his father was more heavy-handed than Michael was and the stinging was so incredible. It didn’t take long before he let go._

Baylee opened his eyes and realized what had happened. His breathing was shallow and his heart was racing. Had he really just had that thought run through his mind? He looked at his stomach and saw that his orgasm was one of the harder ones he’d had recently. He felt entirely spent, but also entirely on edge. His heart was in his throat as he pondered the fantasy that had just raced through his mind. Grabbing his shirt, he wiped his stomach up and reached for his phone. He thought of texting Devon, seeing a text already sitting there waiting for him. But instead, he opened up The Domain’s website and went into his private email account. It had been a while since he had seen Michael. He would be the only one to understand what had gone through Baylee’s head just then. He typed a hasty email.

> To: Michael  
>  From: Baylee  
>  Subject: Session Request
> 
> Master, please, I need to be with you.

Baylee had been on the verge of closing the email application when it pinged with a response. It was unusual that Michael was sitting in his email.

> To: Baylee  
>  From: Michael  
>  Subject: Re: Session Request
> 
> It’s been a while Little Boy. I’ll have to check my schedule. I will let you know.

Baylee took a ragged breath. His fingers shook as he typed a hasty reply.

> To: Michael  
>  From: Baylee  
>  Subject: Re: Session Request
> 
> Thank you, Master.

Setting his phone on his nightstand, he decided he would text Devon back later. He needed a bit to recoup. He knew they would likely end up either video chatting or sexting late into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Baylee sat in his truck outside The Domain. It had been about a week since he had emailed Michael. 

Since Monday, he and Devon hadn’t found time to be together but had spent almost every night either video chatting or sexting. Things had gotten extremely hot the previous night during their video chat, the both of them masturbating together, at least until Brian had knocked on Baylee’s door and interrupted them. Baylee had thought he was going to die of embarrassment, quickly hiding his phone under his pillow and rolling over on his stomach, pulling the sheets up over his body before allowing his dad into his room. Thankfully his dad was saying he was going to bed and Bay might wanna think about it too because it was a little after one in the morning. As soon as his dad had closed the door, Baylee had grabbed his phone and looked at Devon.

“God that was so fucking bold,” he said.

“What?”

Devon laughed. “You almost got caught!” Baylee groaned. “What would you’ve done if he hadn’t knocked?”

“Died,” Baylee deadpanned.

Devon grinned and adjusted his angle. “Yeah, you probably would have.”

Baylee groaned, seeing how hard Devon was and rolled on his side. “God, D, I want you so bad…” he moaned softly.

“You have no idea…” Devon replied, stroking himself faster. Baylee moaned as he watched Devon finally explode. “Why’re you holding back, tonight?” Devon asked, getting his breathing back under control.

Biting his lip, Baylee admitted, “I’m meeting with Master tomorrow.”

“Oh really?” Baylee nodded. “No wonder. Anything I can help with?”

Baylee sighed. “I don’t think so. This kinda feels like something only he can help me with.”

And Baylee was still convinced of that fact. Whatever had happened Monday night when his father had pinned him against the wall, he knew Michael would be able to pinpoint and hopefully help him past it. Climbing out of his truck, he dragged himself into the building and eventually out to the poolhouse. Stripping his clothes, he tiptoed across the hallway wearing nothing but his boxers. He placed his hand on the doorknob and took a breath. 

Opening the door, he saw his Dom sitting there in the middle of the room. He was leaning forward in the chair, his forearms resting on the knees of his leather pants. He glanced up at the young man as he entered the room.

Looking at his Dom briefly and making eye contact, he quietly walked over with his head down. Michael leaned back as Baylee approached. Sighing Baylee dropped to his knees between Michael’s feet and sat there with his head towards the ground.

“It’s been a while, little boy,” Michael sneered, his hand effortlessly slipping to Baylee’s hair. “Tell me, why did you request this session?”

Swallowing hard, Baylee felt Michael pull his head up to look at him. “Something happened, Master.”

“What?”

“I… I… uh… had a fantasy,” he squeaked out.

Leaning back, Michael released him. “That’s nothing new. You are a horny little boy.”

“But, Master,” Baylee pleaded, “it wasn’t just that.” He took a breath. “It was about my dad,” he whispered.

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked at the trembling submissive between his feet. “Your dad? Tell me about it.”

“He, uh, pinned me against the wall.”

Shaking his head slowly, Michael closed his eyes. “Again, nothing new, little boy.”

Bowing his head again, he mumbled, “It turned me on…”

Michael suppressed a laugh as he grabbed Baylee’s hair. “We’ve been through this. You got off on it, didn’t you?”

“But when I did…” he paused. “I wanted him to hit me. I saw him slapping me, spanking me.”

Smiling, Michael looked at Baylee. “Ah, so you’ve finally realized that desire.” Standing up, he pulled the young man to his feet. Holding him by the hair, he slowly backed him up until his back hit the wall. “You want Daddy to hit you.” Baylee gulped. He felt Michael release him only to forcefully jerk his boxers off his hips moments later. “It’s taken you long enough to realize that.” He reached down and ran a finger over Baylee’s growing erection. “I knew who your daddy was before Mistress ever told me he had been to see her. You two look surprisingly similar. From that moment we met him in the hallway, I knew you had Daddy issues.” Baylee gasped. “Oh yes,” Michael replied, slipping a hand around Baylee’s throat. “I’ve known. Not only are you trying to figure yourself out, but you are doing that under your parent’s watchful eye.” Michael applied gentle pressure to Baylee’s neck. “This will likely not be the last time you have fantasies like this.”

“What?” Baylee gasped.

Smiling, Michael released his grip slightly, “Oh yes. I know your daddy. He doesn’t have what it takes to hit and he definitely wouldn’t do it to his own son.” Michael again applied pressure to Baylee’s neck, this time also dragging a finger along his erection. Baylee gasped at the unusual sensation. “So tell me, little boy, what do you want?” Michael slowly released the teenager’s neck.

Baylee fought to catch his breath while his mind raced. What did he want? Licking his lips and trying to find words, he eventually whispered, “Spank me, hard, Master.”

“As you wish, little boy,” Michael replied, pulling Baylee by his hand until they were back at the chair. Pulling Baylee over his lap, Michael caressed his smooth cheeks. “I see Little One has had his way with you,” he commented, his fingers slipping between Baylee’s cheeks. Gasping at not only the slip of his master’s fingers but the realization that he _knew_ what they were doing, Baylee’s mind raced. The first strike stung and made him catch his breath. “I know you wish this could be Daddy,” Michael stated, striking him again. Screwing his eyes shut, he gritted his teeth against the constant stinging of Michael’s hand on his flesh. Just as Baylee had requested, Michael was hitting harder than he usually did when he spanked him. The pain was so exquisite that Baylee could feel his erection swelling against Michael’s thigh. “You are such a naughty little boy,” Michael said, continuing to talk to him between strikes. “Your lover fills this little ass of yours and yet you still want more.” Baylee groaned. “Yes, little boy, I can feel you against my leg.” Michael massaged Baylee’s cheeks before striking him one last time.

Pulling the teenager to his feet, Michael looked up at him. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. His toes were curled into the floor and his hands were clenched by his side. “I understand that Daddy cannot fulfill this need in you, little boy. But think of how you would react to being taken over his knee.” Baylee’s eyes widened. Michael watched with a sly grin on his face as Baylee twitched at the thought. “Think of his reaction. How disgusted he would be…” Michael let that statement hang a moment. He ran a finger over Baylee’s erection and the teen quivered under his deft touch. He leaned over and whispered in Baylee’s ear, “Keep your fantasies, naughty little boy. I will take those desires from you.”

Biting his lip, Baylee moaned. “Master, please..” he pleaded.

“What is it you want, little boy?”

Baylee licked his lips. He’d never been given this much control before in his sessions. He now understood what Devon had meant; submissives did have all the control. He moaned as Michael ran his thumb along Baylee’s erection.

Michael smiled. “I think I know. I think you’re just too embarrassed to ask for it. I won’t make you…” he stated, grabbing Baylee’s upper arm and pulling him towards the suspension bar. “This time.” He took his time taking each one of Baylee’s wrists and cuffing it above his head. Once the teenager was appropriately restrained, Michael walked over to the table and grabbed a riding crop and bandana. “Normally, I’d just let you experience this the first time, but I think you’re after something a little more than just that,” he stated, walking over to the hanging teenager. He trailed the crop up his thigh as he walked around him. Slipping it under his arm, Michael took the cloth and spun it. He slid it around Baylee’s head and tied it over his eyes. “Let’s make this a little more exhilarating for you,” he whispered, tightening the knot at the back of Baylee’s head before stepping away from him.

Baylee took a breath through gritted teeth. The first strike with the crop to his thighs made him call out. The second to the back of his thigh nearly buckled him. He managed to get his feet beneath him as Michael trailed the leather up his hip. The smack across his cock was extreme. The word was out of his mouth before he’d realized he’d said anything. “Fuck…” As soon as the last sound was through his lips, he felt what he was expecting: Michael’s hand across his cheek.

Michael gripped his chin and moved his face back to near his. “I should stop for that,” he growled near Baylee’s ear. “You know better!”

Baylee sighed and bowed his head. Michael’s only limit was language. He demanded his boys keep their dirty mouths out of his room. “I’m sorry, Master,” he cried, tears starting to drip from his eyes. 

“No you’re not,” Michael growled. He ran the back of his fingers along Baylee’s jawline. “You wanted that, didn’t you?” Baylee whimpered in response. Reaching down, Michael grabbed Baylee’s erection and squeezed hard. Baylee gasped. “Answer me!” Michael snarled.

Arching up on his toes and pulling at his restraints, Baylee felt himself let go as he groaned, “Yes, Master…”

Backing up, Michael stood there and watched his submissive lose himself. He waited until Baylee had completely come down, leaning forward, pulling on his restraints before he walked around behind him and undid the knot on the blindfold. He used the bandana to clean up Baylee’s stomach and chest before reaching for the lotion. He squirted some in his palm before rubbing it on Baylee’s thigh. The young man sighed as he did so. Adding more to his hand before he reached his dick, he was slow in wrapping his hand around him. Baylee gasped. “Yes, you’ll want to be gentle with yourself for a few days,” he said softly. Groaning, Baylee tensed feeling the coolness on his skin. “Make sure you tell that boy you play with. I don’t want him hurting you.” Baylee nodded as best he could as he felt Michael slip his hands around to his backside. “You’ve got a pool at that place of yours, right?”

“Yes, Master,” Baylee moaned, feeling Michael slowly slather him.

“You’ll have a difficult drive home, but the pool might help over the next day or so as you come down from this. Stay out of the heat.” Tipping his head back, Baylee groaned. “And if you wanna play, have him massage you for a couple of days. It’ll help.”

“Yes, Master,” mumbled the spent teenager as Michael pulled away from him.

Gripping his chin, Michael pulled Baylee’s head up. “Look at me, little boy,” he demanded. Baylee’s eyes fluttered open. “I’m serious. I will take those desires of yours.” Baylee nodded slowly. “And that boy of yours is not to violate you until you are able to sit comfortably, you hear me?”

Baylee gasped before responding, “Yes, Master.”

“Now get your feet beneath you.” Baylee did his best to stand up straight as Michael released his wrists. He struggled to stay standing as Michael helped him back into his boxers. 

Once he was dressed and dismissed, Baylee stumbled back across the hallway. It took him a while to get back into his clothes. He felt almost intoxicated from the experience. Taking a moment to get control of himself, he slowly headed to his truck. Every part of him between his knees and his waist stung. As he got home, he was so on edge, he quickly changed into his swim trunks and headed to the pool. He stayed far enough in the water that the stinging was starting to subside. After a while, he took to floating, just letting his body and mind relax from the time he had spent at The Domain. It was definitely a lot to take in.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Baylee found that the only way he could lay in his bed was on his side. His ass still stung from the beating he had taken. And he was so hard, laying his stomach was uncomfortable. Rolling so he could reach his phone on the nightstand, he snagged it and opened his messages. Opening Devon’s string, he sent a message to him asking if he was around that day. As he waited for a response, he scrolled their previous messages and saw some of the photos they had sent each other. Groaning, he reached for himself, but as he did so, the stinging shot through him. Gasping through clenched teeth, he relaxed his hand and let go.

He heard his phone ping and he looked at it. “Was wondering if you’d wanna come by today or not…” Devon had sent.

Smiling to himself, Baylee took his time typing one-handed because he was stuck laying on his side. “Please… I need U.”

“Home Alone!” Devon sent back, followed by a gif from the movie.

“Be there soon,” Baylee replied, throwing the sheet off his body. Only when he tried to get out of bed, did he realize how he ached. His shoulders were sore from being restrained. His ass was sore, his thighs burned. Groaning, he dug around for clothes, settling on a tee-shirt and basketball shorts. For the first time ever, he opted to go commando because he worried what putting anything close to his skin might feel like. He moved slowly to his truck and found he could actually sit down but he was extremely uncomfortable. By the time he got to Devon’s place, he felt like he was going to explode. He hardly waited for Devon to close the door before he had his mouth on his.

Smiling as he pulled away from Baylee’s steamy kisses, Devon said, “I missed you too.”

“Please…” Baylee begged, wrapping his hands around Devon’s waist. 

“Come on, Baby, let’s go get more comfortable,” Devon said, stepping back and grabbing Baylee’s hand. Pulling him into the bedroom, Devon closed the door and pulled Baylee’s body to him. “I wouldn’t think you’d want to come over after a session.”

“How come?” Baylee asked, sidling up next to Devon and sliding his arms around his neck.

Devon slid his hands underneath Baylee’s shirt and slid it over his head. “Aren’t you sore from last night?”

Smiling slightly as he reached down and pulled Devon’s shirt off. “It’s not bad,” he lied.

“He didn’t say anything about us?” Devon asked, reaching down and slipping his shorts off.

“He knew about us…” Baylee stated, leaning over and kissing Devon’s ear.

“That we’ve been having sex?”

“Um huh,” Baylee whispered, leaning on Devon, fighting off the urge to groan in pain at his aching shoulders.

Placing his hands on Baylee’s hips, Devon stepped forward, out of his shorts and in turn backed the young man up towards his bed. “It doesn’t surprise me anymore what Master knows,” Devon said. He slid his hands underneath Baylee’s shorts and pushed them down, Baylee groaning as he did so. “Oh really? What’s this?” Devon asked, surprised to find just Baylee’s shorts and nothing else. “Am I slowly corrupting you?” Devon said with a smile, as his hands slid to cup Baylee’s cheeks.

Baylee tensed at Devon’s touch momentarily before he felt him slowly start to massage him. Relaxing slightly at the stinging sensation, he tipped his head forward onto Devon’s shoulder.

“Baby,” Devon asked softly, sliding his hands up Baylee’s back. “Lemme see how bad you are.” He helped the younger man turn around. Running his hands down Baylee’s back, he stopped just above his ass. “Are you sure he didn’t restrict you from doing anything?”

Leaning forward, Baylee moaned, as he rested his forearms on Devon’s bed.

“Baby, how hard did he hit you last night?” Devon ran his hands gently over Baylee’s backside and the younger man winced. “Because you’re starting to bruise.” Baylee groaned as Devon continued to rub his skin gently. “You’re likely gonna have a hard time for a while.” Moaning, Baylee tensed again as Devon applied a little more pressure. “And we’re gonna have to lay off for a while too.”

“Huh?” Baylee asked, tipping his head forward onto the bed.

Devon slid his fingers between Baylee’s cheeks and the younger man sighed. “I can’t give you what you want right now. It would hurt too much.” 

Whimpering, Baylee asked, “Why?”

“Sweetie,” Devon started, “I know you love the pain and that’s probably why Master went so all out on you last night. But I can’t do that to you.” Slipping his hand beneath the younger man, he gently wrapped his fingers around Baylee’s erection. “Did he take it out here too?” Baylee gasped as Devon squeezed him. “Come on, lay down, lemme see.”

Crawling up on the bed, Baylee laid on his side and watched as Devon carefully inspected him. Devon blew gently on him, Baylee took a ragged breath. “God, D…” he moaned.

“Was this the first time he hit your cock?” Devon asked, gently running his fingers over Baylee’s flesh.

Sighing at Devon’s gentle touch, Baylee groaned, “It was fucking amazing, D…”

Devon smiled. “Oh, I know, Bay.” He blew again, and Baylee whined. “But it’s gonna be a day or so before you can jerk off.” Baylee whined again. “I know, I know, Baby,” Devon said softly. “I may be able to do something though…” Slowly, Devon wrapped his lips around Baylee’s erection. 

Tipping his head back and moaning, Baylee didn’t see Devon crawl up on the bed with him. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Devon’s naked body in front of him. Without thinking much about it, he reached out and grabbed Devon’s erection stroking him slowly, moaning at Devon’s mouth on him. Finding the strength within himself, he carefully slid his lips around Devon. He fought to focus on what he was doing. He found it extremely difficult with the pleasure and subtle pain he was experiencing from Devon’s mouth on him. He truly hadn’t been sucking on his lover long before he tipped his head back and groaned, “Devon…” Shooting his load and filling Devon’s mouth, he added, “Fuck… Devon!”

It took Devon a minute before he slid off of Baylee. He carefully crawled over the younger man and cradled him, keeping him on his side. As Baylee lay there, leaning back on Devon’s chest, Devon pushed the blonde’s hair out of his face. “I know you want more, Baby,” he whispered and Baylee groaned a response. “But it’ll be a bit.”

“Yeah,” Baylee panted, tipping his chin to his chest.

“So tell me about this session,” Devon asked. “Why did Master go so hard on you?”

Baylee sighed. “I asked him to,” he whispered. Slowly, he rolled over on his stomach before propping himself up on his elbow on the other side. 

The boys took turns running their hands over each other’s chests as they lay there. Slowly, Baylee’s hand slid further down Devon’s body as the older man asked, “You asked him to?”

“Uh-huh,” Baylee nodded, slipping his fingers around Devon’s still rock hard erection. He squeezed and heard Devon groan. Slowly he started stroking him, watching him inch closer until their bodies were nearly touching. Baylee froze as he felt Devon’s hand slip on top of his.

“Oh, God, Bay, don’t stop,” Devon moaned, guiding the younger man to move his hand faster and harder. Baylee obliged as Devon pressed his lips to his. Devon groaned into Baylee’s mouth. Pulling his lips away, Devon moaned, “Fuck, Baby. I so can’t wait till I can fuck you again…” Baylee squeezed him and felt him shudder before he groaned as he emptied his load. “God, Bay…” he said, panting. He tipped his head and captured Baylee’s lips again. The pair laid there, basking in the afterglow of what had transpired, neither saying much.

A while later, Devon was helping Baylee back into his shorts after having gotten dressed himself. As Baylee was pulling his shirt on over his head, he froze. He heard a voice.

“Devon, honey, are you still here?”

Devon smiled at Baylee’s surprise. “It looks like you get to meet my mom.” Baylee stared at Devon for a moment. Grabbing Baylee’s hand, Devon dragged him out of the room before he could protest.

“But… But…” Baylee tried to say.

“Remember, she knows about you, she doesn’t _know_ you,” Devon said, pulling him down the hallway towards the kitchen. “Hey Mama,” Devon said, seeing his mom pulling things out of paper grocery bags. He clutched Baylee’s hand as his mom looked up from what she was doing. She was dark-haired, like Devon, with short hair that hung in waves around her face.

“Oh, Honey, I didn’t realize you had company,” she said, looking over at the pair on the other side of the kitchen island.

“It’s okay, Mama. It’s just Baylee.”

Devon’s mom stopped her bustling in the kitchen and actually looked at the two young men. “Baylee? As in the boyfriend?”

“Yes, Mama,” Devon answered.

“Well, I’ll be…” the older woman said. “Ain’t you that boy that Dani is always gushin’ over?”

Devon rolled his eyes and squeezed Baylee’s hand. “Yes, Mama,” he said. “And that’s why you cannot tell her, okay?”

“Well, no wonder you ain’t mentioned his name before. My heavens, Dani would lose her grits over it.”

Baylee shot a sideways glance at Devon. “I, uh, really should get going…”

“Oh, Sweetie, it was good meetin’ ya. Don’t be a stranger.”

Smiling sweetly, Baylee replied, “It was good to meet you too, Ma’am.” He gently tugged on Devon’s hand and they walked towards the door as Mrs. Long went back to unpacking the groceries.

Reaching the door, Devon leaned over to kiss Baylee and he froze. “Don’t worry. She’s not gonna tell, I promise.” He pressed his lips to Baylee’s and instantly the younger man relaxed into his kiss.

The pair apparently stood there kissing too long because they both heard Devon’s mom call, “You can’t miss him if he doesn’t leave!”

Baylee ducked his head and giggled. “I’ll text you later.”

“Yeah,” Devon said, leaning his forehead to Baylee’s. “Go climb in that pool. It’ll feel better.”

Baylee nodded. “Yeah, Master said so,” he whispered.

Devon pushed Baylee’s hair off his face before kissing him again. “Lemme know when you’re better, okay?” Baylee nodded again. “And please tell your parents soon. Believe me, it’s so freeing.” Devon kissed him one more time before opening the door and letting Baylee leave.

* * *

Baylee heard the crunch of the gravel signifying Devon’s approach on foot, but still, he didn’t move. He was rather enjoying the darkness that had fallen around him. It wasn’t often he spent time out on the property just in the silence and stillness of it all. Lying there in the bed of his truck, he had his hat pulled down over his face so that Devon would think he had fallen asleep. Baylee had meticulously planned this date. He could tell something was up with Devon, but he wasn’t sure what. He hoped his attempt at romance didn’t fall short. He’d asked his dad for advice and being the family was slated to go on their annual trip soon, his dad had suggested something simple. Granted, his father was still under the impression it was a girl Baylee was trying to impress.

Laying on the sleeping bag with the pillows and the blanket ready, Baylee tucked his arms up under his head and waited. He had his eyes closed, though he didn’t need to. He felt the truck dip slightly as Devon climbed up on the bed of the truck. He felt Devon crawl over his body. As he pressed his body to Baylee’s, Baylee heard him whisper, “I’ve never made out with a cowboy before.” Devon pushed the hat off of Baylee’s face and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. Sliding his hands around Devon, Baylee kissed him back. “I thought you were sleeping…” Devon said, pulling back slightly.

Baylee smiled up at him. “Nope. Just waiting.”

Devon sighed and kissed him again. “And here I was thinking I’d get my personal little Brokeback Mountain reenactment.”

Breaking the kiss and laughing out loud, Baylee struggled to get himself back under control. “Oh, D,” he said, catching his breath.

Rolling off of Baylee, Devon laid on his side next to his lover. “Well, isn’t that why you wanted to meet me under the stars and then you dress like this?” He reached over and pulled on Baylee’s shirt.

“I actually just wanted to spend some time with you before I left on Monday,” Baylee replied.

Sighing, Devon rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. “That’s right, you’re going to Florida for a week.”

Baylee crawled on top of Devon this time and kissed him. “Hey, they don’t take my phone away when we get there. I’ll still be able to talk to you.”

“But I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too,” Baylee replied softly, kissing him again.

“So is that why you wanted me to come out tonight? So we could be together before you left?”

Slowly, Baylee slid off of Devon and grabbed his hand. “Yeah, kinda.” He took a breath. “I also wanted to ask you something.”

Devon glanced sideways at Baylee. “What?”

Taking a deep breath, Baylee said, “Was it hard to tell your mom?”

Shrugging, Devon answered, “What? That I was gay? No, not really.” There was a moment that Baylee waited, hoping what he had said would click. When it finally did, he wasn’t ready for Devon’s excitement. “Did you tell your parents?”

“Not yet,” he admitted. “I’m thinking about tomorrow.”

Devon rolled over and hugged him tightly. “Oh Bay! Let me know when you do. Trust me. It’ll feel so good.”

Baylee sighed. “I hope so.”

Picking his head up to look at Baylee, Devon said, “What’s wrong?”

“What if they disown me? Kick me out?”

Devon shook his head slowly. “They won’t. Trust me. They love you. And if they do kick you out, you just come live with me. Danielle will get over it.”

Baylee tipped his head back onto the pillow. “I’m serious, Devon. This isn’t like telling my dad I want to go into the business or do Broadway or anything like that.”

Smoothing Baylee’s hair off his face, Devon whispered, “I know. But I can also tell how much your family cares about you. Yeah, you’ll probably shock the shit out of ‘em, but I seriously don’t think they’ll disown you.”

“You really think it will be okay?”

Devon kissed him gently. “Yeah, I do. Now I know this isn’t all that you brought me out here for.”

Baylee smiled and tried to relax into Devon’s arms. “No, it’s not,” he stated, pulling Devon closer to him. “I just wanted to spend time with you before I leave.” Devon rested his head up on Baylee’s shoulder as Baylee pulled the light blanket over the top of them.

“Well, I’m fine with that,” Devon replied, relaxing and sliding his arm over Baylee’s chest as they lay there. There was a long pause before Devon whispered, “I love you, Baylee.”

Baylee’s mouth went dry. He wasn’t expecting Devon’s statement. “Yeah, me too,” he replied, taken aback. He sighed and stared up at the stars in the sky. Everything seemed so strange right then. He was thoroughly happy lying there with Devon, but underneath it all, there loomed a nagging feeling deep in his gut that everything was about to change.


	22. Chapter 22

Baylee and Devon’s date had gone on for a while after it had gotten dark. When they had finally pulled away from each other, their lips were dry from kissing, their bodies stiff from lying together for so long. As they said goodbye, Baylee promised to call and text as much as he could. Heading back to the house, he sighed and headed downstairs to the studio. Snagging his guitar off the stand, he sat down on the floor and diddled for a while. He pulled out his phone and listened to some of the notes he had saved. Nothing sounded right to him.

Finally, around two in the morning he headed up to bed. The house was quiet as he knew his parents were already asleep. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling running different scenarios of how his parents might react. He fell asleep and dreamed of the worst-case scenario, his parents kicking him out. Waking in a cold sweat he realized his parents would never disown him. They couldn’t. It would cause way more questions than any of them could handle. If there was anything his father had taught him, it was to be extremely cautious in everything he did. Even though they lived essentially “out in the sticks” in Atlanta, they were still celebrities. Everything they did was scrutinized in the public eye. 

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he saw it was about one in the afternoon. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the shower, hoping that would wake him up.

Feeling a little lighter and more awake, he headed downstairs, hoping to catch his parents together. He just wanted to get it all over with. Seeing his mother in the kitchen finishing up the brunch dishes, he opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. “Hey Mom, where’s Dad?”

“Um, I think he’s down in his office talking with one of the guys, why?”

Licking his lips, Baylee paused. “Uh, I just wanna talk to you guys about something, that’s all.”

“Anything serious?” she asked, drying her hands.

“Nah,” he said, shaking his head and heading for the stairs down to the studio in the basement. His dad always conducted his phone calls and other “business” related things down there. His mom saying he was talking to “one of the guys” meant he was probably on with one of Baylee’s uncles, his dad’s bandmates. He hoped it was Uncle Nick or Cousin Kevin. He always felt weird interrupting with Uncle Howie.

He stopped outside the closed door to the “office” and tried to figure out who his dad was talking to.

“Yeah, I’ll lay it down when I get back. You know this is an annual thing,” Baylee heard his dad saying. He continued to listen. “No, it’s fine. Trust me. Being at home will make it easier. Plus with the week of vacation, my voice should be fine.” Baylee sighed. He had forgotten what stress did to his father. His news was definitely going to be stressful for him and if he was going to be laying down tracks when they got back…

Baylee turned away from the door and waited. He hadn’t thought about how his announcement was going to affect his family. Were they going to be able to keep this within the family for now? And what if he did decide to tell the world? What then?

Heaving a breath, he gently knocked on the door. Hearing his dad from the other side say, “Come in,” he stepped inside and waited. Standing against the door with the water bottle in his hand, he saw his dad leaning back in the chair, phone to his ear. “Ya need something Bub?” Brian asked, tipping the end of the phone away from his mouth.

Swallowing hard, Baylee found his voice and said, “Yeah, kinda.” Taking a drink of his water to hopefully give himself some courage, he waited and listened as his father ended his call.

“Hey, Kev. We’ll talk when I get back okay? I promise I’ll lay ‘em down here and send ‘em on. Yeah. Yeah. Later.” Hanging up, Brain pocketed his phone as he stood up. “What’s up, Bubs?”

Sighing, Baylee said, “I need to talk to you and Mom.”

“Both of us? Together?” Brian asked standing up.

Baylee tipped his head. “Uh, yeah, it’d be easier that way.” All of a sudden, his heart dropped into his stomach. This thought of his to tell them became real as he and his dad ascended the stairs together. Reaching the main floor, Brian called for his wife and the family walked together into the living room. 

Baylee felt as if the heat in the room had been turned up about ten degrees. His mouth felt dry. Taking a drink, he watched as his parents sat down together. Sitting down in the chair, he looked at his parents on the couch. His mom was closest to him. He really had no idea how they were going to take what he was about to tell them.

“What’s going on, Bay?” his mom asked.

“Yeah, what’s so important?” his dad added.

Sighing, Baylee cleared his throat. “It’s just… well…” He ran his sweaty palms over his thighs. He didn’t realize this was going to be so hard. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed hard before finally looking again at both of his parents. “Mom, Dad,” he paused, “I’m bi.”

Both adults stared at their son. Baylee wasn’t sure they had heard him. Neither of them moved. “What, Baylee?” his mom finally asked.

Finding courage in being he had already said it, he said, “I’m bi. I like both girls and boys.”

Brian continued to stare at his son while Leighanne slowly shook her head. “You’re…” Leighanne started.

“Yeah,” Baylee added, ducking his head. “Devon’s not just my friend. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Boy… friend?” Leighanne whispered.

Baylee nodded. At that moment, he saw his mom completely break down. She buried her face in her hands and started crying. Standing up, she headed out of the room quickly. Standing to go after her, Baylee called out, “Mom?”

“Let her go,” Brian said softly from the couch. Baylee had been so focused on his mom, he had completely forgotten his dad was there. Sitting back down in the chair, he looked at his father. He was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He was staring at a spot on the carpet. Slowly he shook his head before sitting back up and looking at his son. “Boyfriend?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Baylee replied.

“Have you two slept together?”

Running a hand through his hair and ducking his head, Baylee blushed and mumbled, “Yeah.”

Brian closed his eyes and shook his head. “I never…”

Baylee waited, hoping his dad would say something else. He knew this was a shock. 

“Never woulda thought…” Brian murmured. He shook his head again and looked back at his son. “Boyfriend?” he asked again. Baylee nodded. “All those times you asked for advice lately… It was because of Devon?” 

Baylee nodded again, unsure of what to say.

“No,” Brian said softly. Baylee froze. “No,” he said again a little louder. Brian stood up and Baylee stood up with him, still unsure of what was about to happen. He watched as his dad repeated the same word over and over as he headed for the front door. He grabbed his keys and it was a moment between the door slamming and the sound of Brian’s truck starting. 

Standing there in the middle of the living room alone, Baylee slowly looked around. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened. Sighing, Baylee sank back onto the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Some part of him felt lighter. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. But at the same time, it felt different. He stayed there for a long time, marveling at the silence. He wasn’t sure if this was what he expected when he thought to tell his parents.

He wandered into the kitchen and found himself something to eat. He sighed and took in the silence. It was becoming unsettling. He wasn’t really sure what to make of what had happened. Were his parents okay with it? Did they hate him? He sent a text off to Devon but didn’t get a response. Figuring Devon was either busy working or something else was going on, he headed outside. He wandered around the property for a bit. The long walk gave him time to think.

He headed back about an hour later having come to the conclusion that his parents just needed time. Brian was home when he walked in the back door to the kitchen. The two men stared at each other, not saying a word. Brian closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Baylee felt as if his heart was going to burst. He turned and paused, unsure of where to go. He sprinted downstairs and flung himself on the couch. He wasn’t sure how he felt right then, but he knew it was strange. He heaved a sigh and looked at his phone. Devon still hadn’t answered. At that moment, Baylee felt so completely alone. Picking up his guitar, he started playing.

* * *

Later that night, Baylee had heard his father leave. His mother hadn’t really left her room. He could feel the tension in the house and it made him uneasy. It had never been like this before. He and his parents had always gotten along. Sitting downstairs in the studio, he texted Devon. “Well, I told them.”

Devon didn’t answer. Instead, Baylee’s phone rang. “And?” was the first word out of Devon’s mouth.

Baylee sighed. “Mom cried. Dad kinda went all quiet.”

“But they didn’t disown you…”

Laying back on the couch, Baylee stared at the ceiling, his phone on speaker. “No.”

“That’s a plus.”

Baylee shrugged and sighed again. “Yeah, but I’ve never felt this before.”

“What do you mean”? Devon asked.

“I don’t know,” admitted Baylee. “I mean, we’ve had disagreements before, but nothing like this.”

“Hopefully it’ll get better.”

“Yeah,” Baylee replied as he saw a text appear on his screen. “Cvome ghet meee.” The text read. It was from his father. “Um, D, I need to go. We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Okay.”

The pair hung up and Baylee looked again at his father’s text. He knew his father had headed off to The Domain. Sighing, he headed upstairs and grabbed his keys.

Arriving at The Domain, he saw his father leaning on the fender of his truck. His head was down. Parking near him, Baylee climbed out and walked over to his father. He knew his father drank during his visits, it was why he usually slept on the couch after them. But Baylee wasn’t expecting to see his father this way. He could barely stand up. “Dad?” Baylee asked carefully.

“She took my fucking keys,” he slurred. Brian went to take a step and stumbled. Baylee caught him by the shoulder.

“Dad, you’re drunk,” he stated. Grabbing his father underneath the elbow, he guided him to his truck and helped him inside. Rushing around the front, Baylee climbed in and looked over at his father. He’d seen him drunk before, but always at home and never this bad before. Starting his truck, he turned the volume on the radio down and backed out of the lot. “How much did you have tonight?” Baylee ventured to ask.

“Almost the whole bottle,” Brian answered, leaning on the window. “And when I went to leave, she took my fucking keys.” Baylee stayed quiet knowing there was more. “Said she was surprised.”

“Yeah,” Baylee agreed.

Brian groaned. “What was I supposed to do? You break your mother’s heart by telling her you’re seeing a guy. You’re fucking a guy!”

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Baylee took a breath. He knew his father was wasted. There was truth in what he was saying, but he would normally never say it out loud. “Yeah, Dad…” he intoned softly.

“When did this happen?”

“What?” Baylee asked, stopping at a light.

“You weren’t raised this way. When did this happen?” Brian’s speech was slurred and angry.

Sighing, Baylee inched the truck forward as the light turned green. “I’ve known for a while now, Dad.”

Brian sighed and turned his head so his forehead rested on the glass. “How long’s a while?”

Baylee shrugged. “I don’t know. Just a while.”

They drove in silence nearly the rest of the way home. As Baylee was parking his truck and rushing around to help his father out, Brian mumbled, “It’s wrong, you know that…”

Without thinking, Baylee replied, “It’s not wrong to follow your heart.” In the next instant, Baylee had two wishes, one that his father wasn’t drunk and two that his father had connected. Baylee saw the swing coming and saw that his father was off balance. He caught him before he fell and then helped him inside and onto the sofa. “You’re gonna hate yourself in the morning,” Baylee whispered as his father slumped over. Heading off for a blanket, he found one and covered his father who had managed to fall asleep in the twenty seconds Baylee had been gone.

Baylee didn’t sleep much that night. He had texted Devon but he hadn’t replied, so he figured he must have fallen asleep. Somewhere around ten in the morning, he heard his mother wandering down the hall. He opted to stay in his room and let her be. He heard her come back upstairs a while later, sniffling with a fresh set of tears. Once he heard her close the door to their room, he headed down to check on his father.

He found Brian sitting up with his head in his hands. Baylee figured he must have one hell of a headache. Without being asked, he went and dug up a pain pill and started hot water for tea. Bringing a glass of ice water with him, he quietly handed both the pill and the water to his father who just nodded his thanks. Heading back into the kitchen he prepared a mug of tea for his father, waiting for the kettle to boil. Fixing his father’s mug, he brought it out to Brian and waited.

Glancing up through heavy lids at his son, Brian took the tea and whispered his thanks.

Sitting down, feeling the need to talk, Baylee waited. He could tell his dad wanted to say something. He watched as his dad squinted while sipping his tea. “So how long have you and Devon…” Brain asked in a gravelly tone.

“A couple of months now,” Baylee replied.

“And how long have you two been…”

Baylee blinked. He knew what his father was asking. “About a month,” he stated.

“Protection?” Brian growled out of necessity being his voice was still hoarse.

Rolling his eyes, Baylee squeaked, “Dad!”

Sitting up straighter and taking a sip of his tea, Brian said, “I’m serious, Bay.”

“Yes, Dad!” Baylee buried his face in his hands.

“You’ve been careful out in public?”

Baylee slouched and stared at his dad. “Well, you didn’t find out about it on TMZ, did you?”

“No, that much is true,” Brian admitted, taking another drink. “But please be careful.”

Sighing, Baylee stood up. “I am being careful.” Walking away, he headed outside, knowing his dad wasn’t likely to follow with his headache. Planting himself in a chair, he pulled out his phone and checked it. There was a message from Devon.

“Everything OK?”

“Yeah,” Baylee sent back. Some part of him felt lighter and yet there was that nagging feeling in the back of his head. Laying his head back, he stared at nothing in particular. He heard footsteps and looked up. His dad was walking towards him, sunglasses on, the brim of his baseball cap pulled down.

“Hey,” Brian said, sitting down near his son.

“Hey,” Baylee replied softly. He stared at the ground beneath his feet.

“I love you, you know that,” stated Brian. Baylee nodded without saying anything. “It’s just… Well… it’s a lot to take in.” Baylee nodded again, still staring at the ground. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his dad. The pair sat there in silence. Baylee shuffled his feet. Things felt heavy. Reaching over and placing his hand on Baylee’s shoulder, Brian said, “Come on, grab your keys. I wanna go rescue my truck.” Sighing, Baylee stood up. “We can talk on the way.”

Rotating his neck slowly, Baylee realized how sore he was. He hadn’t realized he had all this stress pent up in him. He’d hardly slept and when he had, it hadn’t been restful. Snagging his keys as he followed his father to his truck, he hoped he wasn’t about to get a dose of his dad’s anger. He’d seen it a few times when he’d gone off on someone and it really wasn’t pretty. Sighing, he climbed in and buckled his seatbelt. He took his time making sure everything was right before he backed out of the garage.

They were about a block from their house when Brian finally started talking. “I love you, Bubs, you know that, right?” Baylee nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. “I’m so proud of you, but have you really thought this through?”

Baylee shot a sideways glance at his dad. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve worked so hard. I don’t wanna see you throw it all away.”

“I’m not throwing it away,” he stated, stopping at a stop sign. “I’m not telling everyone, just you and mom.”

“Why?”

Baylee sighed. “I want to be able to hold his hand when he comes over. Hug him. Kiss him goodbye.” Brian turned his head and looked out the window. Shaking his head, Baylee said, “Dad! It’s no different than what you and Uncle Nick do.”

Biting his lip, Brian replied in an even tone, “I’ve known your uncle for almost 30 years.”

Baylee knew his dad was pissed. Calling him out on his relationship with his uncle wasn’t intended, but it was the truth. Baylee had seen them over the years. Sure his dad passed it off as them playing around and the high of the performance getting to them, but Baylee knew they loved each other and what he was asking of his parents wasn’t much different. “Dad, I’m just sayin…”

Brian shook his head. “It is different Baylee. I’m not sleeping with your uncle.”

Gripping the steering wheel tighter as he pulled to a stop at a light, Baylee took a slow breath. “Dad…” he groaned.

“Do you love him?”

Baylee sighed. “I don’t know.”

“You know this changes things…” Brian stated.

Shaking his head, Baylee replied. “No, it doesn’t. I’m still the same person.”

“Not the boy I raised,” Brian whispered turning his head to stare out the window. The silence fell heavy and deep as they continued their drive. Baylee waited in the car as he watched his dad run inside and get his keys back. On any other trip, they probably would’ve raced back to the house, tires squealing out of the parking lot. But today, everything was different.

Sighing, he pulled around and headed home. As he hit the first stoplight, his phone rang. It was Devon. “Hey, how goes it?” he asked over the speaker.

“Oh, D, I think I fucked everything up,” Baylee admitted.

“What do ya mean?” Devon asked.

“Mom hasn’t really left her room and Dad, well, I don’t know about Dad. It’s just different. I can’t really explain it.”

Baylee heard Devon sigh. “Oh Bay.”

The lump in his throat swelled and Baylee had to find a spot to pull over. Stopping his truck and throwing it into park, he let the tears roll down his cheeks. “I just… I just don’t know…” he sobbed, resting his head on the steering wheel.

“Okay,” Devon said slowly. “Tell me what’s going on with your dad.”

Slowly, Baylee recounted what had happened with his dad as he cried. “Did I mess up?” Baylee asked.

“No, you didn’t,” Devon said softly. “It sounds like your dad is right there. Give him a little more time. It’s never easy. Even with my family. Sure, my mom was supportive, but we have cousins who don’t associate with us. I lost friends over it.” Baylee sniffed. “There are going to be those who you tell who can’t accept you for who you are,” Devon went on. “And some of them just need time to process that you really are the same person.”

“God, Devon, why does this have to be so hard?” Baylee asked, leaning back in his chair.

Baylee heard Devon chuckle on the other end. “Life’s hard, Bay. I hope your parents let you experience that at times.” Baylee sighed. “Sounds like not enough,” Devon added.

Groaning, Baylee asked, “What do you mean?”

“Bay, this is likely gonna be one of the hardest things you do in life. And with who you are, it’s likely a million times harder than anyone else. But I’m here for you. It sounds like your dad is gonna be there for you too, you just need to give him a little more time.”

“And my mom?”

Devon sighed on his end of the call. “Well, that’s yet to be seen. But she’ll likely come around.”

Wiping his face and resituating himself in the driver’s seat, he tried to pull himself together. “I hope so, D. I really do.”

Driving home, Baylee fought to get himself together. It felt like it took twice as long as it did. Parking and heading inside, he knew he still looked like a mess. He didn’t really care. It had been a really rough twenty-four hours. Stepping inside and dropping his keys, he sighed. Standing there, he looked around. The house was still eerily quiet. Even in the stillness, he didn’t hear his father walk up.

“Baylee?” his dad asked tentatively.

Turning slowly, Baylee stared at his dad. 

Brian stared back for a moment. He then took two steps and engulfed his son in a hug. “I love you, Son,” he said quietly as Baylee just collapsed, big sobbing tears falling from his eyes. “I always have and I always will,” Brian continued, holding his son to his chest. “Don't worry. We’ll navigate this together.”


	23. Chapter 23

The drive to their beach house had been anything but pleasant. Baylee spent most of the time huddled in the backseat with his headphones on. His mom hadn’t said a word to him. She hadn’t even looked at him. His dad had tried to engage them in conversation on the way, but it fell short. Even when one of Baylee’s songs had come on the radio, it wasn’t the same. They usually celebrated, someone recorded, something. This time, his mom had sighed and stared out the window. Baylee had recorded it though, his dad singing along and sent it off to Devon. He’d also posted it to his Instagram. He knew his fans would get a kick out of it.

Things were just as strained when they arrived at their beach house. Normally he and his mother were racing to the water. But not this time. Baylee took his time unpacking and still headed out onto the sand, but for some reason, things felt off. He stood there, staring at the horizon, the waves rolling over his toes. His dad came up and dropped an arm around his shoulder. “Hey,” he said softly. Baylee just lifted his chin, still staring at the water. “She’ll come around,” Brian told his son.

Baylee sighed. “I hope so, Dad.”

Pulling his son closer to him, he said, “It’s killing me too, Bay. I can’t stand to see you two at odds.”

Baylee leaned his head on his father’s shoulder. “I just want this to be over.”

“I know.”

Walking back into the beach house, Baylee saw his mother on the sofa, holding a mug of hot tea. “Hi, Mom,” he said. Leighanne continued to share out the window, holding her mug, curled up under the blanket. Slouching, and sighing deeply because she was ignoring him, he said, “I love you.” Heading back to his room, he pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to Devon. “This sux.”

“What?” Devon sent back immediately.

“She won’t even look at me!”

“I’m sorry, Bay.”

Flopping on his bed, Baylee rolled over on his stomach. “I don’t understand,” he sent back.

“What?”

“Y is she being like this?”

It took Devon a long time to send his response. But when Baylee saw it, he understood why it took so long. “Mom’s can be strange about things. Yeah, my mom was cool abt it. But your mom, well… U just ruined everything 4 her.”

“How so?” Baylee was confused. He didn’t understand what Devon was saying. “Call me,” he sent, and a moment later, his phone rang.

“Hey,” Devon said on the other end. “What don’t you get?”

“What do you mean I ruined everything?”

Devon sighed. “Bay, your mom controls your life. She tells you what to wear, where to be, how to act, everything.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Baylee replied, knowing full well that what Devon said was true.

“She does and you know it. She can’t control this. You telling her that you’re bi just ruined her perfect fantasy. You growing up, getting married, starting a family… It’s all gone in her eyes.”

Baylee shook his head. “No, it’s not. I could still have all those things.”

Devon agreed. “I know that. You know that. But in her mind right now, she can’t see that. She can’t see past the fact that we are together.”

Baylee sighed. “I can’t stand it, D. It just sucks! I never shoulda told ‘em.”

“Oh, Baylee…” Devon started, “think about that for a minute. How do you feel? Besides your mom. How do you feel?”

Rolling on his back, he stared at the ceiling. How did he feel? He didn’t feel like he had to hide from his dad that he was calling Devon. The text messages, well, as long as his dad didn’t see all the explicit ones, he probably wouldn’t care that they were texting. And even if his dad did see the explicit ones, he’d probably just get told he was being irresponsible. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “I mean, it’s kinda nice to be able to talk to Dad, even if we can’t really talk about _stuff_.”

“What do you mean?” Devon asked.

Baylee groaned. “I never told you, did I? Oh my God, Devon, if my dad got any more embarrassing, I’d probably die.”

“How so?”

“He’s asked about our sex life! And if we’re using protection!”

Devon giggled on the other end. “Your dad is smarter than most,” he whispered. “I’m sorry he embarrassed you. Some parents get hung up on the sex. Other’s get hung up on other things.”

“Yeah, like my mom.”

“Exactly.”

Baylee groaned out loud. “Devon, I can’t take it!”

“Sweetie,” Devon said softly, “go for a walk, clear your head. Let her come to grips with it.”

Sighing, Baylee agreed. “I guess.”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Devon said. “Maybe later tonight we can FaceTime?”

“Maybe,” Baylee sighed. He was still feeling out of sorts, so he wasn’t really sure.

“I love you, Bay,” Devon said.

Baylee cringed. There was that phrase again. On top of everything with his parents, he also had Devon telling him he loved him. “Yeah, I’ll talk to you later, D.” Staring up at the ceiling again, he couldn’t remember a time when he had felt so strange. It seemed like everything was falling apart, even though he had some great opportunities on the horizon. There was a rising star event in November that he’d been invited to in Nashville. He hoped it was going to help push his career forward. Details were still forthcoming. He hoped he would have some new song he loved to debut, but with everything going on, his writing had stalled as well.

* * *

Coming down the hallway the next afternoon, Baylee stopped before he got to the kitchen. He could hear his parents arguing. That in itself was strange. They’d had disagreements before, but it was never anything major. This felt different. He could hear the strain in his father’s voice as he tried to keep it down. His mother, on the other hand, was actually yelling.

“When are you going to talk to him about it?” Brian asked.

“Why do I need to? He’s made his choice.”

Baylee rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. “It’s not a choice to be made, Leighanne. It’s who he is.” At least his dad had that part right.

“That is _not_ who he is, Brian. That’s not the boy we raised!”

“Yes, he is,” Brian said softly, his voice cracking under the strain. “He’s the same boy we raised. We’ve always told him to follow his heart. We’d support him in whatever it was he did. How is this any different?”

“It is!” Leighanne replied. “He’s throwing everything away with this.”

“No, he’s not. He’s just keeping it between us right now,” Brian stated. “And frankly, you’re not making this easy on him.”

Baylee heard his mother sigh. “Well he’s not making it easy on us, is he? Just springing this on us like he did.”

“I know it was a surprise. I never woulda guessed he had feelings for Devon.” Brian sighed. “God, I wish he wouldn’t have found out…”

Baylee could feel the shift happen then, even from the hallway. “Found out what?” Leighanne asked.

Baylee could hear his dad was caught. He was probably trying to figure out a way out of what he had said.

Brian sighed deeply. His voice was more muffled, so Baylee figured he was speaking more to the floor. “He followed me one night. Met me outside.” Baylee held his breath. His dad was lying to his mom. His dad knew he had known before he had met him outside. He had told him as much.

“He knows?” Leighanne asked tentatively.

“Yeah,” Brian admitted.

There was a long pause before Leighanne said anything more. “But he doesn’t know what goes on there… does he?” There was another long pause. Then it came. “Baylee Thomas Wylee Littrell, get your ass in here!”

Baylee sighed and bit his lip. It took him a minute to collect himself. It wasn’t often his mom used all of his middle names. Most of the time, when she was mad, he was Baylee Thomas, but when she went all out, he knew he was doomed. Taking a breath, he walked the four steps separating him from the kitchen. Turning the corner, he saw his dad, sitting on a stool, his mother standing across the island, her hands planted on the counter.

She didn’t so much as look at him as she did stare right above his head. “I know you’ve been listening,” she spat. Taking a breath, Baylee nodded. “And what do you have to say for yourself?”

Shaking his head slowly, Baylee replied, “Nothing.”

“What do you mean ‘nothing’?” she asked incredulously.

“I mean, nothing. I found out where Dad goes when he’s home. The end.”

Turning away from him, she said softly, “But you’ve never been inside, right?”

Baylee shot a look at his dad. They both knew this wasn’t going to end well. “Well, uh…” He didn’t want to lie to his mom about it.

Leighanne slowly turned around and stared. Not at Baylee, but at Brian. “He’s been inside?” She gasped. “How could you let him?” She asked Brian.

Shaking his head slowly, Brian replied, “I didn’t _let_ him. He’s eighteen. He can make his own decisions about this.”

“But you didn’t try to stop him…”

Brian sighed. “I did. But he’s a grown-ass man now. We can’t run his life forever.”

Feeling the shift in the conversation, Baylee tried to slink out of the kitchen but his mom caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. “Don’t think I’m done with you either, mister,” she stated. Baylee froze as she said to his dad, “But if this gets out…”

Brian sighed. “You’ve known as long as I’ve been going how cautious I am. And I’m pretty sure Baylee’s been just as cautious.” The pair exchanged glances. “Just for different reasons.” Looking down at his hands, Brian said, “Besides, you know how Lady Jennifer runs. There’s a reason why she does all that she does to protect her clientele.”

“But _this boy_ , you didn’t meet him there, did you?” Leighanne asked, turning her attention to Baylee.

Baylee’s mouth went dry. He tried to find an answer but faltered.

Leighanne buried her face in her hands and sobbed, “Oh God, Baylee…”

Baylee glanced at his dad who cocked his head towards the hallway, and Baylee took the hint. Racing for his room, he slid on his slides, grabbed his phone, and headed for the beach. He needed to disappear for a while so his dad could calm his mother down.

Wandering down by the water, he sighed. His mom now knew just about everything. About the only thing she didn’t know was what he and Devon were actually doing, but she had to suspect. Sighing, his heart leaped at the thought of Devon. He missed him terribly. This whole ordeal seemed to be about a hundred times worse being he couldn’t just curl up in Devon’s arms and hear him say it would be okay. Leaning down he wrote his name in the wet sand, added a plus sign beneath it, and then wrote Devon’s name. He snapped a picture of it before the waves washed it away. Opening up his text string to Devon he sent the photo, hoping he was around.

The reply was fairly quick, so he obviously was. “Awww. I miss U 2,” Devon sent.

Sighing, Baylee typed out, “I wish I could share it 2 my Insta.”

“Y don’t U?”

Rolling his eyes, Baylee typed frantically, “Oh, yeah, what a way 2 come out 2 the world.”

Devon sent a laughing emoji. “Hey, bigger celebs than U have come out in stranger ways.”

Baylee sighed and watched the waves take his profession of love to the depths of the ocean. “I know,” he typed back. “But Mom’s gotta come round 1st. 2 hard otherwise,” he added.

“Well, save it then. Because I know I am!”

“UR not gonna post it, R U?” Baylee was suddenly terrified at the prospect of it getting out to everyone.

“Not yet,” he sent back. “Wouldn’t out U like that.”

Baylee sighed. At least Devon understood.

* * *

It was their last night in Florida. Usually, they’d be sitting around a bonfire on the beach, laughing, joking, playing around. But tonight, they were out on the patio. Baylee was sitting in a chair watching his parents. They both had a glass of wine in their hands. Brian was talking quietly to Leighanne, telling her that she needed to at least talk to Baylee. He’d been telling her all day that ignoring him wasn’t going to change anything. Baylee could hear everything they said.

“I’ve failed him,” Leighanne said quietly, swirling her wine glass.

“No, you haven’t,” Brian replied. “He’s still the same boy we raised.”

Taking a drink before responding, Leighanne said, “We didn’t raise him this way.”

Brain wrapped an arm around his wife. “We raised him to follow his heart.”

Sniffing, Leighanne added, “It’s my fault.”

“It’s not,” Brian said softly.

“It’s not your fault, Mom,” Baylee said from his chair.

Leighanne lifted her head slowly and for the first time in a week, fixed her gaze on her son. “You weren’t raised this way,” she stated.

Baylee rolled his eyes. “Why do you guys keep saying that?” he nearly yelled. “You’ve always told me to follow my heart. That’s what I’m doing.”

Leighanne slowly stood up. “Don’t raise your voice to me, young man,” she said.

Normally, Baylee would’ve looked down at the ground, apologized. But this time, he stood up and said, “But you’re being ridiculous, Mom!”

Leighanne took a slow step towards her son as Brian stood behind her. “How am I being ridiculous? You’re the one who comes and tells me that you’re seeing _that boy_.” Taking another step closer, she asked, “How long have you two been seeing each other?”

Baylee shrugged. “A couple of months.”

“A couple of months?” she spat, stepping closer. Baylee didn’t move. “A couple of months?” He stared at her as she was finally right in front of him. “So, dinner a couple of weeks ago…” Baylee continued to stare at her, not bothering to answer in any fashion. “The weekend we were away… All that time you were spending together… You were out on _dates_?”

“And more,” he whispered.

“More?” She was surprised at the statement. “More?” She took a breath. “All this time you were lying to us, to me, about who he was.” Baylee shrugged. He saw something flash through her eyes that startled him. “That time at the house… when I met him…” Her gaze darkened. Realization crossed her face. “You two were upstairs…” Baylee stood there watching this all unfold. It was almost like an out of body experience. “How dare you…” she whispered. A second later, Baylee felt the sting of his mother’s hand coming in contact with his cheek. “How dare you!” she yelled, as Baylee quickly covered his cheek with his hand, utterly shocked. “You lied to me! And in front of clients!”

Brian grabbed his wife and held her to his chest as he felt her struggle against him. “Leighanne,” he said quietly. She continued to struggle against her husband’s hold on her arms. “Leighanne, stop!” Brian said forcefully. He spun her around and grabbed her face. “Would you stop and actually look at your son?”

Slowly, Leighanne turned around and looked at Baylee. He was standing still in that one spot, his hand still on his cheek. He was still in shock that his mother had struck him. She’d raised her voice before but never hit him.

“Look at him,” Brian demanded. “Do you not see the turmoil this has caused him?” Leighanne took a breath. “Do you love him?”

Leighanne looked back at her husband surprised. “Of course I do.”

“Do you accept him as the man he is?”

Sniffing, Leighanne bowed her head. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “He’s always been my little boy.”

“I know,” Brian agreed. “But realize that he needs to step out on his own. He’s realized that.”

“I know that,” Leighanne stated softly. “And I want to let him.”

Brian took a breath and looked at Baylee. “Then let him. This is who he is.”

Baylee stood there watching this. He felt completely out of sorts.

Brian continued softly, “Let him be true to himself.”

Sighing, Leighanne looked up at her son. Tears were falling from her eyes. “I don’t know if I can accept this, Baylee. I never expected this.”

Nodding slowly, Baylee stepped closer to his mom. “It’s okay, Mom,” he said quietly. “This is who I am. It’s who I’ve always been. It just took a while for me to realize it.”

“But… But…” Leighanne stuttered, not sure what to say.

“Don’t focus on it,” Brian said. “Just focus on loving him. He’s still your son. He’ll always be your son.”

Leighanne sighed, bowing her head for a moment. Baylee waited. Looking back at him, she said softly, “I do love you, Bay.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

She stepped closer to him and placed her hands gently on his cheeks. “Please stop the lying,” she whispered. “I don’t know how to handle this, but I know I can’t handle the lying.”

Baylee nodded.

“It’s going to take me a little bit to get used to you two being around each other.”

Baylee nodded again. “I can understand that, Mom. But please don’t make me hide it.”

Leighanne’s eyes widened. “You haven’t told _everyone_ yet, have you?”

Shaking his head, Baylee replied. “Just you and Dad. I don’t know when, or if, I’ll tell the rest of the world.” He shrugged. “I just wanted you guys to know because, well, I wanna be myself.”

Leighanne sighed. “You’ll always be my little boy,” she said. Baylee smiled. “This growing up thing is hard. I don’t know what I’m gonna do when you finally decide to move out.”

“Well, thankfully we have enough space that you don’t have to worry about that any time soon,” Baylee replied with a grin.

“Good, because I don’t think your father could handle me getting more dogs when you leave.”

Baylee laughed slightly and glanced at his dad who nodded in agreement. “Oh, come ’ere,” Brian said, wrapping his arms around both his wife and his son. Baylee relaxed into the hug, knowing the drive back home would be way less tension-filled than it had been on the way there.


	24. Chapter 24

The day after they got back from vacation, Baylee woke in his own bed. He felt lighter. For the first time in a while, he wasn’t dreading getting up. Reaching for his phone, he sent Devon a text, “You around today?” Sliding back beneath his sheets, he waited for Devon’s response. It was around noon and he just wanted to go be with his boyfriend for a while.

“Damn, I hate U being such a night owl!” the reply finally came.

“What?” Baylee replied

“Do U know how much porn I have watched since U txted that U were hm?”

Baylee laughed. “Probably a ton.”

“Of course I’m around. Specifically requested 2day off for U.”

Smiling to himself, he couldn’t think of a thing to say back, so he waited.

“And UR arriving, when?” Devon sent.

It took Baylee a minute to decode what he had said. As his brain worked through the last two text messages, it suddenly dawned on him. Flinging the sheet off his body, he dressed at top speed, grabbed his phone and sent a reply. “Twenty minutes, if I make all the lights.”

“I’ll be waiting,” was the message Baylee read as he descended the stairs.

Sighing, he headed towards the door. “I’m going to Devon’s!” he called. He saw his mom wince at the name.

“Don’t be gone all day!” his dad called.

“I won’t!” Baylee replied, a bounce in his step. It felt so free to be able to say he was going Devon’s. He didn’t have to hide the fact that they were seeing each other. He did see his mother’s reaction, but he tried to brush it off. She had admitted that she still wasn’t okay with Devon and their relationship. They had talked at length on the drive home. It was still strange for her to think of Devon the way she had thought of his previous girlfriends. She admitted that in her mind, he reminded her of Alex.

Baylee sat at a stoplight, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He just really wanted to get to Devon’s place. It had been over a week since they’d seen each other and longer since they’d had any time to be together. Reaching Devon’s house, he jogged up the walkway and knocked on the door. He was inside the moment Devon opened it and the second he heard the door click closed, his mouth was on his lover’s. Words were forgotten as they moved down the hallway, hands roaming, clothes slowly being shed as they made their way to the bedroom. Once inside Devon’s room, as they shed the last article of clothing, Baylee broke the kiss for air. “God, I missed you so much,” he panted, as Devon’s mouth slid onto his neck.

“I missed you, too,” he replied, continuing to walk with Baylee back to the bed. “God, you have no idea how much I missed you,” he repeated as Baylee sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Can’t be more than I have,” Baylee replied, his hand reaching for Devon’s erection.

“Wanna bet?” Devon said, groaning. “I tried to FaceTime you so many times so we could be together, but you kept shutting me down.”

Squeezing gently, Baylee placed his lips to Devon’s before replying, “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Just couldn’t bring myself to do anything with what was going on.”

“Oh, God,” Devon groaned, as Baylee continued to stroke him. “I get that,” he panted. “But geez, I have wanted you so badly.”

“I know,” Baylee replied. “And I’ve wanted you too.”

Devon reached down and peeled Baylee’s hand off of him. “Fuck, Bay. You are _not_ getting me off with your hand,” he growled. Baylee smiled up at him.

“My mouth?” Baylee asked innocently as Devon pushed him back on the bed.

Reaching for the lube and a condom on his bedside table, Devon said, “Absolutely not.” He squeezed lubricant onto two of his fingers and slid them up to Baylee’s puckered hole as Baylee pulled his knees to his chest. Pushing his fingers inside the younger man, Devon groaned, “Fuck you’re tight, Bay. This is gonna be amazing.” Relaxing into Devon’s touch, he felt the older man rotate and spread his fingers, slowly stretching Baylee out. Pulling his fingers away from him, Devon reached for the condom. Taking a moment to examine it after he opened it, he slid it down his shaft. “No,” Devon said, pulling Baylee up to his chest and kissing him. “You are gonna get to show me how much of a cowboy you really are.”

Baylee’s eyes widened as Devon slowly pulled him down so that he was laying on top of him. After a moment of kissing, Devon helped Baylee up on to his knees. Relaxing and letting Devon guide him, he reached behind him and gripped Devon’s hardened shaft. Devon placed his hand beside Baylee’s and between the two of them, they managed to get Devon positioned at Baylee’s entrance. It took a little bit for Baylee to slide down onto Devon’s erection and even then, it wasn’t that far.

“Just take your time,” Devon whispered, closing his eyes at the feeling.

Baylee groaned and tipped his head back just relishing in the feel of Devon filling him this slight bit. He pushed back a little more and felt Devon slide further into him. He moaned. Taking his time as Devon suggested, he would inch his way down onto Devon only to pull almost completely away a moment later. Devon grabbed Baylee’s hands to give him balance as he slowly worked his way on Devon. It felt incredible, not only having Devon fill him but also having the control of depth and speed. Being it had been a couple of weeks, he was surprised at the level of pain he was feeling. But at the same time, the pleasure was just as intense.

Looking down at Devon, he leaned down and kissed him. Devon groaned, and slid his hands to Baylee’s hips. He slid a hand around and grabbed Baylee’s erection as he continued to slowly ride him. Surprisingly, Baylee hadn’t let go yet. They had been going on for a bit when Devon slowly sat up and slid his arms around Baylee’s waist. “God, Baylee,” he groaned. Carefully shifting his weight and adjusting his legs, Devon held Baylee to him as he pushed him back on the bed, somehow managing to stay within the younger man. Baylee slid his arms around Devon’s back as he melted into the bed while Devon started to actually thrust into him. “God, Baylee, you are just fucking amazing,” he said, as he leaned down and kissed Baylee.

Tipping his head back, Baylee groaned. His hands slid down Devon’s back and cupped his ass.

Devon groaned, and reached for Baylee’s shaft. “Fuck, Baby,” he said, thrusting faster. “How is it you haven’t come yet?”

Baylee shook his head and closed his eyes at the feelings.

Devon squeezed him. “Fuck,” he groaned. Placing his other hand on the mattress next to Baylee’s hip, he moved faster. “Come on, Bay…” he panted. “Come with me.”

Baylee groaned and reached for his erection. He was so close and Devon felt so amazing. With both his hand and Devon’s he was reaching his climax within moments. Devon released him and placed his hand on the mattress, pressing his hips to Baylee’s ass. Both boys moaned and groaned, Devon collapsing on Baylee’s chest.

Reaching up to smooth Baylee’s hair off his forehead, Devon kissed him slowly. “You are so amazing,” he panted.

Baylee squeezed Devon to him. “Can’t be more amazing than you,” he said, their sweaty bodies sticking together.

Slowly peeling his body away from Baylee’s, Devon climbed off of him and pulled Baylee to his feet. “Come on. Let’s go rinse off.” He led Baylee to his bathroom, apologizing that his shower wasn’t as big. Baylee just laughed as they climbed in and let the water run over their bodies. Their hands roamed as they continued to stand under the water, sharing the small space.

Climbing out, they snagged towels and dried off before walking the hallway searching for their clothes. Once they were partially dressed, Devon pulled Baylee to him and they lay on the bed together. “So tell me about what happened? I mean, you told me some…” Baylee lay there with his head on Devon’s chest and recounted everything that happened from the time he walked in after calling Devon in tears until their last night in Florida. Devon laid there and listened, his hand stroking Baylee’s back as he talked. “She hit you?” he asked at the end.

Baylee blushed and ducked his head. “Yeah. I kinda wasn’t expecting that. I don’t think Dad was either.” He sighed. “But I stood up to her, Devon. I told her who I was and didn’t back down.”

Devon smiled and kissed Baylee’s forehead. “God, that’s bold,” he said. “See, I told you it would be freeing.”

“I can’t even tell you,” Baylee said. “Even now, they _know_ that I’m over here.”

Devon leaned over and kissed Baylee’s lips sweetly. “Oh Baby, that is so amazing.”

* * *

About a week later, Brian requested Devon come over for dinner. Baylee was all for it and this time, he wasn’t nervous about it. When Devon arrived, he met him at his car, hugged him, and grabbed his hand, leading him inside. Devon was polite, even if Leighanne kept to the edges of the room and as soon as Brian requested the boys meet him in the gym, she snuck back off to the kitchen.

Walking together, Baylee leaned over and whispered in Devon’s ear, “She’s still not real comfortable with us.”

As soon as they hit the hardwood, Baylee knew why his dad had asked them out there; he wanted to talk. Snagging a ball, Brian chest passed it to Devon. “I assume you play.”

“I’m nowhere near as good as Baylee. He’s beaten me every time we’ve played.”

Nodding and smiling at his son, Brian replied, “Simple game of ‘Horse’ then, and we’ll go easy.”

Baylee giggled at Devon’s reaction. “It’s not because we’re good,” he told his boyfriend. “It’s because we usually go all out trick-shot on each other.”

As Brian stepped up and made the first shot as a simple free throw, Devon glanced at Baylee, “Yeah, sure.”

After the first round with everyone thankfully making the simple shot, Brian stepped back and made a three-pointer. Devon stared, knowing he was going to miss. After he did miss, Brian asked, “So, you and my son…”

“Yes, sir,” Devon replied, as Baylee glanced at them.

“You’ve been careful?”

“Yes, sir,” Devon repeated, watching as Baylee dribbled and carefully lined up his shot.

“And you’re clean?” Brian asked right as Baylee went to shoot.

The ball had barely left Baylee’s fingertips when he groaned. “Dad!” He also watched as his shot fell short, just like Devon’s.

“I’m just looking out for you, Bay,” Brian replied to Baylee’s statement. “So…” he prompted, looking at Devon.

Licking his lips, Devon stalled for a moment. “Um… Yeah, I’m clean,” he stated.

“Last test?”

Baylee stared at his dad for a moment. “Dad! Really?” Brian bounced the ball as he walked, ignoring his son’s remark.

Stepping beside Baylee, Devon placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, really,” he said softly. “Uh, I wanna say February or March. But it was before I got involved with Baylee.”

Brian nodded and took his shot. “You two have talked about this, right?”

“Yes, sir, we have,” Devon said, as Baylee passed him the ball. “Can I ask how you’re so knowledgeable about all this? I mean, it’s not often I come across a straight man asking me all these questions.”

Brian waited until Devon made his shot before he answered. “I’m sure you’re aware of what I do…” Devon nodded. “Well, when you’re part of a ‘boyband’...” he sighed. Baylee knew he hated talking about certain aspects of his career. “There are those who constantly question your sexuality. And the way I dealt with it was to research.”

Devon nodded again as he took his shot and surprised himself by making it.

“Besides,” Brian continued, “You and Bay live in a whole different world. People are more accepting now.” Looking at Baylee before turning his attention back to Devon, he said, “Just please continue to be careful. Baylee doesn’t want this out right now.”

Devon smiled as Baylee missed his shot. “Don’t worry, sir,” he said. “It’s not my news to share.”

When they had finished their game and headed inside, Baylee whispered to Devon, “He is so embarrassing.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Devon said. “Be proud. Most parents _never_ talk to their children about things like that. He was asking because he was concerned, and he wanted to make sure we had talked about it. I’m sure it would have weirded him out to have that conversation with you.”

Baylee shrugged. “Eh, no more than just now. He was on fire, which tells me he wasn’t very comfortable with what he was talking about.”

“Really?” Devon asked as they headed inside. Baylee nodded.

Leighanne had finished setting the table and dinner was just about ready when they got back into the kitchen. Devon marveled over the place settings and Baylee had to reassure him that it “wasn’t the good china.” Baylee giggled as he led him into the dining room. “This is normal for us,” he said.

“Oh, to have the cash flow…” Devon whispered as they prayed and then sat down, Brian at the head of the table, Baylee and Devon to his left and his wife to his right. Baylee glanced up at his mom. She could barely bring herself to look at the pair of them together.

The talk was light, and Baylee kept stealing glances at Devon. They managed to keep their hands off each other and actually eat. Leighanne kept sighing as she would look at them. As dinner finished, the two boys offered to help with the dishes. Devon was extremely careful as he dried every dish. Baylee just kept watching him do it and as he finished and reach for the towel in his hand, he said, “I told you, not the good china.”

“Compared to my house, it is. So I noticed a few things,” he said.

“What?” Baylee asked, putting the towel up before grabbing the dried dishes and putting them away.

“Well, your dad is still just as embarrassing to you, just about different things.” Baylee nodded. “Your mom, however, she’s still trying to figure us out.” Baylee nodded again. Slipping his hands around Baylee’s waist, Devon said, “You, however, are so much more relaxed.” Devon pressed his lips to Baylee’s quickly before pulling away. “It’s so nice to see.”

Pulling away, and leading Devon to the door, Baylee kept his arm around Devon’s waist. “It’s nice to just be myself and not have to hide,” he said. Devon nodded as he thanked Baylee’s parents for dinner, shaking Brian’s hand and waving at Leighanne before Baylee led him out the door. 

At his car, Devon hugged Baylee and kissed him. They stood there for a moment staring at each other. “I’m glad you told them,” he whispered.

“I am too,” Baylee replied, squeezing Devon’s hand. “Hopefully Mom will get more comfortable with it.”

“Hopefully she will,” Devon agreed. “I’ll text you, okay?” Baylee nodded. “I love you.”

Ducking his head, Baylee replied, “Yeah, me too.” He stood there and watched as Devon climbed in his car. Tipping his head back, he stared at the sky. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, relishing the feeling of freedom.

* * *

Baylee stood in his suite in front of the mirror and adjusted the collar on his shirt. Glancing over at the young man near him, he smiled. Walking over to brunette as he smoothed his hair, he stopped behind him and slid his arms around his waist. “Are you ready for this?” he asked.

Spinning around in Baylee’s arms, Devon said, “I should be asking you that question.”

Baylee smiled at him before kissing him sweetly. “It just feels right,” he said. “Mom, Dad, and I talked about it. They said there’s no right or wrong time. I just had to be ready for whatever happened.”

“What do you think is going to happen?”

Baylee shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s gonna go one of two ways: people are gonna be okay with it or they’ll hate me. And likely it’s gonna be mixed.” He kissed Devon again. “Besides, I need a little controversy in my life.”

Shaking his head, Devon gawked at him. “What do you mean?”

Taking a step back, he said, “Didn’t I ever tell you what my dad did at the height of the group’s popularity?” 

Devon shook his head with a smirk on his face. “No, I don’t think you have.”

“He got engaged to my mom.” Devon stared at him for a moment, not understanding. “That’s like the worst thing you can do in a boyband.” Devon laughed. “No, really,” Baylee said. “According to them, it was awful. Death threats and all.”

“Really?” Devon asked. Baylee nodded. “So, this might be a cakewalk comparatively?”

Shrugging again, Baylee said, “I doubt it. But Mom and Dad have always told me not to do anything I might have to take back later. This is who I am. People need to see that.”

“So, then, why are you asking me if I’m ready for this?”

Baylee wrapped his arms around Devon again. “Because your whole life is about to change.”

“How so?”

“I may not be George Strait or even Blake Shelton, but people still know me because of my dad. And with that, well, you might be in for some recognition yourself.”

Devon shook his head slowly. “Has it happened with any of your girlfriends?”

Baylee took a breath. “No, but then again, I still wasn’t known. After tonight, who knows. People may wanna know about you.”

Devon shrugged and kissed Baylee’s cheek. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

There was a knock on the door. “Are you boys ready yet? We need to think about leaving,” Brian said through the door.

“Just a second, Dad,” Baylee called. He looked back at Devon with a sly smile on his face. “Wanna start the ruckus now and make it Instagram official?” Devon stared back for a moment. “It won’t really catch until later. Us showing up together is gonna be the real jumping-off point.”

Shrugging in agreeance, Devon replied, “Sure.”

Baylee grinned as he snagged his phone and the pair headed out into the main room of their hotel room and Baylee’s waiting parents. It was November and they were headed to a rising star gala. Baylee was going to be performing and there was going to be press. After weeks of discussion and agonizing, Baylee had decided that he just wanted people to know the real him. They had discussed the ramifications and what might happen. But knowing that no matter what happened, his parents were there to support him, Baylee decided to go through with it.

Standing there with his arm around Devon, the pair smiled as Brian took a few pictures on Baylee’s phone. Handing it back to him, he said, “Don’t go with the kissing one please.”

Grinning, Baylee said, “What? Too much shock value?” Brian nodded as Baylee scrolled the few pictures with Devon looking over his shoulder. They settled on one and headed to the car together.

“Don’t tag me in it, please,” Devon said as Baylee began typing.

“Why?”

Leighanne spoke up. “Let it be your news. It’d be different if you were dating another celeb,” she said softly.

“Okay, how does this sound?” He read the post saying that he was headed for the event with his partner. Everyone agreed his wording was appropriate but ambiguous enough that it wouldn’t make complete sense until they did the press.

Arriving at the venue, Brian and Leighanne looked at the pair of young men. “We’re so proud of you, Bubs,” Brian said, placing a hand on his son’s knee. “Are you ready for this?” Baylee nodded slowly, a slight smile on his face. “Your mother and I will be waiting inside for you.”

Baylee looked over at Devon. “I guess I should ask you if you’re ready for this.”

Devon just shook his head and interlaced his fingers with Baylee’s. “I’ve only kept it quiet because you weren’t ready to tell the world.” Baylee nodded, looking into Devon’s eyes.

Reaching up with his other hand, Baylee gently placed it on Devon’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispered, before kissing him sweetly.

The night was a blur after that. The press. The performance. The afterparty. Baylee was exhausted by the time they got back to their room around two that morning. He and Devon crawled beneath the sheets and fell asleep almost immediately.

Somewhere in his dreams, Baylee heard his parents.

“I’m not going in there,” his mother said.

“Leighanne, you’ve got to get over this,” his father replied.

Sighing, his mother responded, “I’m fine with them together, trust me. I just can’t do this. You go deal with them.”

His father groaned.

It was then that he realized it wasn’t a dream. His father’s hand was on his shoulder, shaking him awake. “Baylee, wake up,” Brian pleaded.

Peeling his eyes open, Baylee stared at his father. It felt weird to have his dad’s hand on his bare shoulder. “Wha…” he groaned.

“You’ve gotta get up.”

Groaning, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “It’s six. I just fell asleep…” he grumbled.

“Too bad,” his dad replied. “Your mother’s phone has been blowing up for an hour.”

Beside Baylee, Devon groaned. “What’s going on?” he asked, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“You two are the talk of the town,” Brian replied. “Seriously, Bay, check your phone.”

Reaching for his phone, Baylee unlocked it saw that he had messages and Instagram hits galore. There were also about two dozen emails in his inbox. “I don’t understand,” he grumbled, putting the pillow over his head.

Brian grinned. “Your announcement last night has rocked the world. If we don’t do this right, it’s gonna blow up and not in a good way.”

Groaning again, Baylee replied, “Okay, give me two minutes to wake up. Then we can deal with this okay?”

“Two minutes,” Brian said, stepping back towards the door. “Two minutes or I’m returning with the ice bucket.” He stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Baylee sat up next to Devon who stared at him. “He wouldn’t, would he?” he asked.

Baylee nodded. “Yeah, he would.” He turned towards Devon and hugged him. “This is going to be a wild ride,” he said, capturing his mouth with his own.

“I guess we ride it together.”

“Yeah,” Baylee replied. “I guess we do.”


End file.
